Utena One Half
by Tache
Summary: It's a parody of Ranma 1/2. A tragic training accident has left Utena with a bit of a problem. That and her dad has engaged her against her will to Anthy.
1. Utena Arrives

Well, here's a new story from me. This idea just came to me to do an Utena version of Ranma. Being familiar with both series will help you to enjoy this I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or the Ranma story if you didn't already know that.

Chapter 1: Utena Arrives

It was a traditional Japanese home where a dark skinned man named Himemiya Mamiya sat with a post card in his hands. Tears ran down from his eyes as he read "Bringing Utena from China. Tenjou Mikage" He stood up. At last, the engagement could happen. He best gather his children to tell them the news.

"Dios! Akio! Anthy!" He called out as he ran through the house searching for his children. Dios popped his head out from the kitchen.

"Yes, what is it father?" He asked. Akio walked lazily down the hall approaching his father.

"Did you call?"

"I have something important to tell you all." Mamiya said as he looked around. "Where's Anthy? She needs to hear this." Akio snorts.

"Last time I checked, she was still in the dojo." He told his dad. Mamiya sighs as he walks down to the dojo. He walked into the dojo and was greeted with the sight of his daughter swinging around a practice sword.

"Anthy." He called out to get her attention. She turned to face him. "I'm about to have a family meeting in the living room." Anthy sighed and followed him to the family meeting.

Once he had all his kids in the living he raised up the postcard he had received. "I just received this from my old friend, Tenjou Mikage." He began, "He says he's bringing his daughter, Utena, home here from China." His three kids all wondered where this was going. "20 years ago while we were still training together, we agreed his first born son would become engaged to my first born daughter. Unfortunately, he never had a son. To live up to our vow, he has spent the last 10 years training Utena to become a prince. Now he's bringing her here to fulfill to engagement." He looks right at Anthy. "Anthy, as of this day, you are engaged to Tenjou Utena." Anthy gasped, as well as Dios and Akio.

"What?!?!" Anthy screamed. "Are you insane? I can't get engaged to a girl! Can't Dios or Akio get engaged to her?" Mamiya hovered dangerously over Anthy.

"The word of two duelists can not be altered that easily. It's a mater of honor." He told her. Akio laughed and threw his head back. Once he regained his composure he turned to Anthy with a grin.

"Well you always said you didn't like men. I guess you're in luck." He told her. Anthy glared at him.

"This still isn't right. I should be the one to choose who I become engaged to." She turned to glare at her dad. "What kind of girl is this Utena anyways?" Mamiya laughed nervously.

"I have no idea. I never met her." He admitted. His kids just glared daggers at him.

Across Tokyo, there rose quite a disturbance on this rainy day. Bystanders all turned their heads at the sight. Surely they would never see anything this bizarre again, for a pink haired boy in a black school jacket and red spandex shorts was being chased down the street by a giant panda. The boy ran ahead and turned to face the panda.

"I still say this is a stupid idea"He said as he grabbed the panda and flung it over his head. Bystanders all gawked at the boy's strength. "Getting me engaged to some girl I don't even know. It's insane." The boy picked up his sack he had dropped earlier. "I'm heading back to China this instance." He walked away, his back to the panda. The panda just sighed as it ripped a sign out of the ground and knocked the boy out with it.

Back at the Himemiya resident, Anthy was still arguing with her dad over her engagement. She stopped as soon as she heard the front door open. Dios got up to investigate.

"Could that be Utena?" He wondered out loud. The rest of the family followed him. They got half way down the hall when they saw the panda carrying the pink haired boy in. By now the boy had regained consciousness and was screaming at the panda.

"Put me down right now ya old fart!" The panda stopped and put the boy down in front of the Himemiya's. The family all gawked at him wondering who he was. The boy quickly regained his posture to introduce himself. "I'm Tenjou Utena. Sorry about all this." Mamiya looked him up and down.

"But Mikage said he had a girl. What's going on here?" With that he fainted. The family sighed and carried him off into the living room, Utena and the panda following.

Everyone was sitting around Mamiya as he woke up. "I can't believe Mikage would lie to me." Was the first thing he said. Dios just smiled.

"Well look at it this way, if Utena is a boy, then his engagement to Anthy will work out better." He told his dad. Mamiya glared at him.

"That's not the point! The point is he lied to not only a friend, but a fellow duelist. It's a crime!" He exclaimed. His kids just rolled their eyes.

"Just ignore him." Anthy said as she turned to face Utena. She looked him up and down and smiled. "You're not bad looking. What to duel me in the dojo?" Utena looked a bit hesitant, but followed her anyways. They both grabbed practice swords as they entered the dojo.

"First one to get hit loses." Anthy said as she turned to face Utena. Utena just nodded and they began. Anthy lunged at Utena who just sidestepped her. Anthy lunged again and missed. "Come on, fight me for real." She said. Utena just grinned as he did a back flip over Anthy's and gently struck her with his practice sword. Once Anthy registered what had happened, she began to laugh. Utena joined in shortly after. "Good duel."

"You too." Replied Utena, "I didn't think you'd be so tough." With that they both left the dojo.

When Utena left the dojo, Dios was there to greet him. "There you are, Utena-kun. I was looking all over for you." He looked Utena up and down. "Boy, you're sweaty. I got the bath ready, so you should go take one now." Utena looked down nervously at his feet.

"Um, I wouldn't want to intrude." He said.

"Nonsense! You're our guest here. As hosts we would be honored to let you use the bath." And with that, Dios shoed Utena off to take a bath.

Anthy entered the living room while wiping her forehead with a towel. She spotted a mysterious pinked haired man talking with her dad. She turned to Akio and asked, "Who's that man with dad?"

"I have no idea." Akio replied, "He just walked in." Dios entered the room.

"There, I finally got Utena-kun to take a bath." He said with a smile. Anthy blushed.

'Utena was quite hot in those shorts.' She thought, 'I wonder what he looks like without them.' She stood up with perverted intentions. "I'll be back." She told her brothers. With that she snuck up to the bathroom. 'This is so naughty.' She thought, 'But then again we are engaged, I have a right to see him naked.' She blushed hard as she peered in the bathroom. She saw the long pink hair of Utena in the tub. Utena then stood up and something seemed wrong with this picture. As Utena turned around to face Anthy, Anthy gasped when she saw breasts. The girl in the tub then noticed Anthy spying on her.

"Like what you see?" She asked as Anthy screamed and ran back downstairs. Dios and Akio both stared at her as she burst into the living room, still screaming.

"What happened?" Akio asked.

"There's some perverted girl in the bathroom!" She screamed. Dios and Akio stared at her harder.

"Were you spying on Utena-kun?" Akio asked with a perverted grin. Anthy blushed and before she could explain herself, the girl wearing the same clothes Utena had walked into the room looking sheepishly.

"I'm Tenjou Utena," She introduced herself, "Sorry about all this." The siblings just gawked at her. Mamiya and the man next to him both approached Utena. The man put his hand on Utena's shoulder.

"I think it's best we explain this all to them." He told her. Utena just nodded as she and the man sat down facing the family. The man cleared his throat and introduced himself, "I'm Tenjou Mikage. And this is my daughter, Tenjou Utena." Utena nodded in response.

"But wasn't Utena a boy when she got here?" Anthy asked, still confused. Mikage just sighed.

"It's rather difficult to explain." He said as he picked up Utena, "So perhaps a demonstration would be best." With that he tossed Utena into the pond. The siblings all gasped as the boy they had met earlier emerged from the pond. The male Utena approached Mikage with an angry look on his face.

"Did you have to be so rough?" He screamed as he kicked his dad into the pond. The siblings gasped again as the panda from earlier climbed out of the pond.

"What is going on here?" Dios asked. Mamiya looked thoughtful.

"This happened to them in China. Perhaps once they changed back they'll explain to you." He told his kids. Once Utena and Mikage were back to their regular bodies, Mikage began their tale.

*Flashback to 3 months ago in China*

Utena and Mikage followed a tour guide to their training ground. Once they arrived the guide turned to them and said, "We have arrived at the cured training grounds of Jusenkyo." Utena looked around.

"Here? It's just a bunch of pole sticking out of springs." She observed. The guide nodded.

"You train atop of poles, but I must warn you…" The guide gasped as Mikage grabbed his sword and jumped on top of the poles, Utena behind him. "Wait, it very bad if you fall!" The guide called to them, but was ignored.

"Ready, Utena?" Mikage asked his daughter who nodded. With that they lunged at each other.

"Wait! Be careful!" The guide screamed at them. But it didn't work. He gasped as Utena knocked her dad into one of the springs bellow. Utena landed on one of the poles and turned to face the spring her dad fell in.

"I won." Was all she said as she waited for her dad to resurface. Bubbles came to the surface soon followed by a panda. Utena was taken back. "What is that?!?!" She cried out.

"He fall in Spring of Drowned Panda." Explained the guide, "There tragic story of panda that drowned there 2000 year ago. Now whoever fall in that spring, turn into panda."

"Huh, what? No one told me about this!" Utena said. She screamed the panda dived at her, knocking her into a spring bellow.

"Oh, you fall in Spring of Drowned Man." The guide said. "There tragic story of man who drowned there 1500 year ago. Now whoever fall in that spring, turn into man." Utena resurfaced and felt his new body. His flat chest and package down bellow. With that he screamed in a much deeper voice then usual.

*End flashback*

"So ever since that fateful day cold water has turned me into a panda and Utena into a man. Hot water will change us back." Mikage explained.

"It sucks." Utena said in a cold voice. With that Mikage picked her up and tossed her back in the pond.

"You're a duelist! Suck it up! A duelist needs to be ready to face the extreme!" He told his daughter as she resurfaced as a guy. She leapt out of the pond and knocked her dad in.

"Maybe so, but this is a bit too extreme if you ask me." She told him. With that the two began to fight. Mamiya just laughed.

"Well I guess this just gives us the hope of grandchildren." He grabs Anthy and leads her over to Utena. "Right." The two just blush.

"Like I'm going to have babies with her. She's a pervert!" Anthy said. Utena glared at her.

"Who's the pervert? I seem to remember you peeping at me in the bath!" She shot back.

"It's different for a girl to see a boy!" With that Anthy stormed off. Mamiya just laughed.

"You two are hitting it off already." Utena looked at him.

"I think you need glasses." With that she left to go take a bath.

Anthy sat in the tub fuming. How dare her dad go engaging her to some perverted sex changing freak? She would not go along with it. She exited the tub and opened to bathroom door to come face to face with a nude male Utena. Her eye's trailed down Utena's body and stopped at her now male crotch, her face becoming red with anger. "YOU PERVERT!" She screamed as she delivered her knee. Utena fell to the bathroom floor clutching her crotch.

A while later a still fuming Anthy sat in the living room with Akio.

"But it just means she finds you attractive." Akio told her with a big grin on his face. This whole situation amused him greatly.

"Don't ever start." Was all Anthy said.

To Be Continued…

Well there's the first chapter of this. Let me know what you think. Hopefully I should have the next chapter soon. I already have most of the characters planned out.


	2. Trouble at School

It's nice to know people enjoyed the first chapter, so here is the second chapter of this crazy parody. For those of you wondering, Kaido is a character who appeared in the prologue of the Utena manga.

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or Ranma

Chapter 2: Trouble at School

Utena woke the next morning, in her female form, still clutching an ice pack to her groin. She sat up as she rubbed it. 'Well it's a bit better this morning, but it still stings. Man, that girl has a hard knee.' She thought as she turned to her dad who was still asleep as a panda. She got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Utena-kun." Dios greeted her as she entered the living room. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Other then the after pain due to a knee from a certain girl, fine." Utena replied as she started to eat. Anthy shot her a cold glare at that comment.

"Well it was your own fault, you pervert!" She shot back. Utena stuck her tongue out at her, but before they could start fighting, Mikage entered in his human form and tossed a school bag at Utena.

"As of today, you'll be attending school with Anthy and Akio." He told his daughter. Utena looked at the bag with distaste.

"I don't have time for school right now. I need to find a way to lift this curse before this girl here can do any permanent damage to me." She told her dad. Anthy shot her another glare, but before she could say anything, Akio walked by in his school uniform.

"Well I'm heading to school now." He turned to Anthy and Utena, "Anthy, you can take Utena to school today since she is your fiancé." With that he left. Anthy just sighed as she turned to Utena.

"Come on, we better get going before we're late." She stood up and dragged Utena out the door with her.

The two walked to school together. Anthy walked on the ground while Utena walked on top of a fence.

"I can't believe I have to walk a pervert like you to school." She said as she walked. Utena looked down at her.

"Pervert? Like I'd get aroused by you." She said as she looked away.

"Then what happened last night?" Anthy shot back. Utena just grinned.

"I was imagining what it would be like to walk in on a cute girl. Obviously that didn't happen." She did a back flip down to the sidewalk as Anthy kicked the fence down at that comment. "Like I'd let you knock me into the water bellow…" She started as a wave of cold water hit her from behind. Now male, she turned to see a random old lady slashing water on the sidewalk. She sighed as she started heading back in the other direction. "I need a bath now. I can't start school like this." Anthy grabbed her by the collar.

"I know a place you can get hot water from on the way." With that she dragged Utena in the direction of a doctor's clinic. Once there, Anthy told Utena to wait outside until she returned. Utena just stood against a post while she waited, not paying attention to anything around her. So she was quite startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Screaming she turned around to face a man with short dark hair and glasses.

"Utena, I got you some hot water." Anthy called as she rounded to corner and spotted Utena with the man. "Oh, good morning, Dr. Kaido." She bowed to the doctor.

"Good morning to you too, Anthy." Dr. Kaido replied. He bowed back and Utena glanced at both of them. 'Does Anthy love him?' She wondered. She took the hot water from Anthy and the two were on their way. By now they were running to be on time.

"So, do you love that guy?" Utena asked as they ran. Anthy blushed.

"Who?"

"That Dr. Kaido guy." Utena explained. "You seemed to have a thing for him."

"No I don't." Anthy said as she approached the school. A loud cry of male voice came from the entrance. "Because, I hate men!" With that a swam of young men surrounded her with swords of all kinds. Anthy seemed to pull a practice sword out of nowhere as she started to duel with them all.

"Go out with me, Anthy!" Many of them screamed as they attacked. Anthy took them all down quite easily. Utena watched all this in amazement as the last young man hit the ground, Anthy standing victorious. 'What was that all about?' Utena wondered.

"Every single morning." Anthy said from where she stood. She turned to face a young man with long red hair in a formal dueling vest, clutching a samurai sword in his right hand.

"Himemiya Anthy, today is the day I will beat you and take you as my bride." The young man said as he raised his sword and lunged. Utena was tired of watching so she leaped in-between the man and Anthy. The young man stopped in his tracks and asked, "And who are you?"

"Utena, what are you doing?" Anthy hissed. The young man looked up and continued to talk.

"But it is more customary to introduce one self first. I am the student council president at this Ohtori Academy and captain of the kendo club. My peers call me the red thunder of the Ohtori kendo club, but my name is, Kiryuu Touga!" Utena just blinked at him. By now, many students were watching from the school windows.

"Um, I'm Tenjou Utena and I'm staying at the Himemiya dojo." She told Touga. Touga gasped.

"What? With Anthy? I can not bear the thought of two gorgeous girls under one roof. For that I must punish you." With the he charged at Utena. Utena sighed as she picked a random sword off the ground.

"Can the sweet talk, Romeo!" She charged and leapt in the air ready to strike. As she did this, rain started to come down. Before anyone could notice Utena's transformation, Mikage as a panda rushed in and dragged her to a storage shed. Anthy just sighed as she followed.

Once safely in the storage shed, Mikage poured some hot water on Utena. Utena was steaming from her duel with Touga. "That bastard!" She cursed. "Next time I see him, he's dead!" She rang her hair out.

"You need to be more careful around him." Anthy told her. "Look at your neck." With that Utena noticed the bruise on the side of her neck. This just enraged her more. "Come on, we're late." With that they head up to class.

"Students, we have a new student joining us today. This is Tenjou Utena." The teacher told the class. "She just recently returned from a training trip in China. That being said, both she and Himemiya-san were late so they will both stand out in the hall holding buckets of water as punishment." Both Utena and Anthy sigh and they grab the buckets and head out into the hall.

"So what was that all about this morning?" Utena asked. "Why were all those boys attacking you?" Anthy sighed.

"It's Touga's fault. At the beginning of the year he held a student meeting and said 'All those wishing to become engaged to Himemiya Anthy must first beat her in a duel.'" She explained. "That jerk! Like I would just walk off and get engaged to someone who won a stupid duel." Utena laughed.

"I can so picture you doing that. You'd be wearing a red dress and a crown on top of your head." Anthy turned to her and raised her bucket offensively.

"What?" Utena just gulped.

"What?!?! Fiancé?!?!" Touga yelled in the middle of class. Akio just nodded.

"Her dad and my dad decided the two needed to be engaged." He explained. Touga just fumed.

"I will not allow it! Two pretty girls shall not become engaged to one another!" With that he grabbed his sword and ran to find Utena.

Utena and Anthy stood quietly in the hall now, that was until Touga came running down the hall.

"Tenjou Utena! I can not accept your engagement to Himemiya Anthy!" As soon as the words left his mouth, students flooded into the hall the meet the engaged couple. The couple just blushed and denied everything. Touga then lunged at Utena who barely dodged the strike and the water. She took off down the hall.

"Follow me!" She called out as Touga chased her down the hall. Once she reached the end, she leapt out the window. Touga foolishly followed her. The students gasped.

"Don't worry, the pool in bellow that window." With that a loud splash was heard.

Utena swam around the pool in a panic. 'I got to get out of here and find some hot water.' She thought. Touga's body floated above her. He then reached out and grabbed her, one arm around her chest, the other going for her crotch. Utena shot out of the water and slammed Touga against the pool deck as she ran off.

"Huh, was Tenjou-kun bigger just now?" A random student asked from the window. Anthy sighed as she grabbed some hot water and went to find Utena.

Utena sat in a tree with only a tank top on since she took her jacket off and she rang it and her hair out. 'Darn, now he knows about me.' She thought. She turned around and saw Anthy approaching with a kettle of hot water. She tossed it up as Touga appeared.

"Himemiya Anthy, have you seen Tenjou Utena anywhere. She seemed to have disappeared and left some substitute for her back at the pool." Anthy pulled out her practice sword.

"No, I haven't seen her." She told him as she raised her sword.

"Very well. Then I shall duel you for your hand in marriage!" Touga yelled as he charged.

"Like I'd ever get engaged to you!" The two crossed blades. With all her might, Anthy hurled Touga into the tree Utena was sitting in. He crashed into her hot water, which enraged her further.

"Hey, what's that big idea?" She asked him. Touga turned to face her.

"And just who are you, Pink-Haired Boy?" He asked her as he looked her up and down. "You wouldn't have happened to have seen Tenjou Utena around have you?" Utena just knocked him out of the tree. She pulled off a branch and hopped to the ground.

"Very well, then I shall duel you for Himemiya Anthy." Touga said as he faced her.

"Hey, I'm not some prize to be won!" Anthy screamed and the two duelists charged. With a swift motion, Utena landed several blows on Touga's body. With that the boy collapsed to the ground. Utena picked up her jacket and turned to Anthy.

"Let's just go home." With that she left with Anthy chasing after her.

"But school's not done yet!"

After school, Touga sat at a local café with Akio. The two were drink tea while talking over the days events.

"What just happened today? Who are Tenjou Utena and that mysterious Pink-Haired Boy?" Touga asked Akio. Akio smiled.

"Tenjou Utena is staying with us. In fact I already have several pictures of her." Akio laid out embarrassing pictures of Utena he had took the last day, all in her female form. Touga looked over the pictures.

"Wow, she's so pretty, yet masculine in a way." He commented as he looked at the pictures. "How much?"

"5000 yen." Touga handed Akio 5000 yen. "I also have several pictures of Anthy. They will be another 5000 yen." Touga handed more money over for the pictures.

"Say, why do you have pictures of your sister like this anyways?" Touga asked.

"I like to pleasure myself to them." Akio replied. Touga gasped in shock.

"But she's you sister! That'd be incest, man!" Akio just shrugged.

"I don't really care. I'd pleasure myself to anything anyways." Touga backed away slowly.

"Remind me to stay away from you." He then pulled a letter out of his pocket. "By the way, could you give this letter to Tenjou Utena?" Akio took the letter from him.

"Sure thing." He said with a wink.

"Please don't do that." With that Touga left.

Back at the dojo, Utena was busy exercising. 'That lousy jerk. He just had to go and ruin my first day at school, not that I really cared about school to begin with, but still.' She was doing a handstand when Akio entered the dojo and tossed her the letter.

"Touga-kun asked me to give you this." With that he exited the dojo and Utena picked up the letter. 'It must be a challenge.' She thought as she read 'Meet me at the park at 6. Kiryuu Touga' She grabbed a sword and made her way to the park.

It was 5:55 when she reached the park. 'He should be here soon.' She waited for ten minutes. Who was this guy to be late for his own challenge? He arrived five minutes later.

"Finally. Let's do this." Utena raised her sword. Touga then tossed something at Utena, which turned out to be roses.

"Tenjou Utena, I love you." He said. "I swear I will free you from you sinful engagement to Himemiya Anthy and whatever your relationship is to that Pink-Haired Boy." He turned to leave.

"Wait! I came here to duel, not listen to a love confession!" Utena yelled at him. Touga turned to face her as some random person passing by splashed Utena. He looked the Pink-Haired Boy up and down.

"Pink-Haired Boy, where have you hidden Tenjou Utena?" He asked with degust. Utena tossed the roses aside.

"You really are a stupid moron, aren't you?" She raised her sword. Touga pulled out his sword.

"I demand you show me Tenjou Utena this minute!" He charged at Utena. Utena leapt in the air and landed several powerful blows to Touga's vital points. The boy for the second time today, collapsed to the ground.

To Be Continued…

Well there's another chapter for you. I hope to have the next chapter soon.


	3. Touga Strikes Back

And here is another fast update. Wonder how long I'll be able to keep these up?

Disclaimer: Like last time, I don't own Utena or Ranma.

Chapter 3: Touga Strikes Back

Utena sat on the ledge of some bizarre dueling arena hovering hundreds of feet off the ground. An even bizarrer castle hovered upside down above her head. 'Where am I?' She wondered to herself.

"Tenjou Utena, I love you." Utena turned her head to come face to face with Touga. "Go out with me." Utena jolted up and backed away from him.

"What the hell are you saying?" She asked in a suddenly much deeper voice. She glanced down at her body to discover she was suddenly male. She held a blue jeweled sword in her hand. She looked up to Touga who also held a sword.

"Pink-Haired Boy, I challenge you for Himemiya Anthy's hand." Utena turned her head to find Anthy dressed in a red dress with a crown on top of her head and glasses on her face. She had her hair in a bun. She approached both duelists and placed a rose on their chest.

"I don't know what is going on here, but I accept your challenge." Utena lunged at Touga, but suddenly the scene switched and she was sharing a bath with Touga.

"I love you, Tenjou Utena." These words rung in Utena's head as she awoke with a scream. 'That was one crazy dream.' She thought as she got up to get dressed. 'Damn that Touga for haunting me with his stupid love.' She walked downstairs for breakfast, the dream still haunting her.

"Good morning, Utena-kun." Dios greeted her and he place her breakfast in front of her.

"Morning." Utena replied. She glanced at Anthy who wore her school uniform. Her hair was down and she wore no glasses like usual. 'I wonder what that weird outfit she wore in my dream was about.' Utena just sighed as she started to eat her breakfast. She would probably never know.

After breakfast, Utena and Anthy made their way to school in their normal way, Anthy on the ground with Utena on the fence. Utena's mind was still on her dream. Anthy noticed her silence, but decided to say nothing. She just wanted a nice peaceful walk before having to duel all those boys at school. She pulled out her sword in preparation as they approached the school. Much to her surprise, all the boys were crying when they arrived.

"Himemiya Anthy, we give up on our pursuit of you and accept your engagement to Tenjou Utena." One of the boys said and the rest nodded.

"It is now obvious to us that you have no interest in the male species." Another boy announced as the rest cried.

"And now that Touga has faced defeat to the hands of that mysterious Pink-Haired Boy, we now fear for our lives." Another admitted. The rest looked grim. One approached Anthy and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Himemiya Anthy, live a happy life with Tenjou Utena. You deserve that much." He said in defeat.

"You're all a bunch of quitters." A voice came from behind. They all turn to see Touga, wrapped head to foot in bandages. "I, Kiryuu Touga, will not give up my pursuit of Himemiya Anthy and Tenjou Utena just because of some wretched Pink-Haired Boy. I swear next time I see him, he's dead!" Utena glared as she walked over and delivered a hard punch to his face.

"That Pink-Haired Boy is too strong for the likes of you. Give it up you creep." She told him. Touga looked down at her in shock.

"Tenjou Utena, what mind altering spell does he have you under?" He sighed, "But fear not, because your brave Kiryuu Touga will beat him with this here sword!" With that he held up his sword. Utena picked up her own sword.

"I challenge you to a duel right here and now." She told him, the dream from this morning still in her head. 'I'll get him back for the dream he gave me.'

"Very well, Tenjou Utena, if you beat me, you'll win the honor of dating me." He said as he raised his sword.

"And why would I want to date you?" And with that Utena whacked him over the head with her sword, knocking him out. She turns to Anthy. "Come on Anthy, let's get to class." With that the two head off to class together.

During class, Utena is called down to visit with the guidance counselor. 'Man, and it's only my second day.' She thought as she walked in.

"Tenjou Utena, I presume." The counselor said as she walked in. Utena nodded as she toke a seat. "We didn't say anything yesterday since it was your first day, but today you must be told that that is not an appropriate uniform for a girl to wear." Utena looks down at her jacket and red spandex shorts. "Maybe if you were a boy we could work something out, but not like this." Utena sighs and considers what would happen if she turned into a boy right now, but decides against it as she pulls out the school rule book from her pocket.

"In here it only says students are required to wear uniform. It doesn't say which uniform." The counselor frowns at her. "Besides my training trip to China a few months ago has left me with a certain 'condition' that would make the girl's uniform not appropriate." She frowns as she thinks of her curse. 'I'd never live it down if I turned into a boy while wearing a skirt.'

"And what 'condition' would that be?" The counselor asked, clearly annoyed.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it." And with that Utena just left the office.

At lunch, Touga was sitting with Akio. He had removed all his bandages to reveal several sword marks where Utena had struck him the previous day.

"Damn that Pink-Haired Boy!" He cursed. "Who is he? Why does he enslave my precious Tenjou Utena and Himemiya Anthy?" Akio smiled at Touga's stupidity.

"You want to know the truth?" He asked. Touga nodded. "Tenjou Utena and the Pink-Haired Boy are one." Touga practically exploded as he grabbed his sword and ran out of the room.

Utena and Anthy sat underneath a tree while they ate lunch. "So what did the guidance counselor want to see you for?" Anthy asked.

"Oh, she just wanted to yell at me about my choice of uniform." Utena explained, "Waste of time, like I'd wear a female uniform with this curse. Besides, even if I wasn't cursed, the female uniform isn't very princely."

"Tenjou Utena, I can not accept this!" Touga cried as he ran over to them. 'What now?' Utena wondered. "Is what Himemiya Akio told me true?" Utena just sighed.

"I don't know? What did he tell you?"

"He told me that you and the Pink-Haired Boy are one." Touga gripped is sword in anger.

"Yup, it's true." Utena said in a bored voice. "Surprised you didn't figure it out yesterday. Now just please don't go telling the whole school. I'd prefer to keep this a secret." Touga's head exploded.

"It's unforgivable!" He yelled. "Poor innocent you, forced to lie down and take what that perverted Pink-Haired Boy does to you. And that he forces you to keep quiet about his acts of rape! I swear I will free you from his perverted intentions!" Utena just glared at him.

"And what is going through your mind?" She asked.

"Just how stupid are you, Touga?" Anthy asks. Utena pulls a practice sword from her bag.

"Touga, I challenge you here and now." Utena said, "And for your information, my relationship to the Pink-Haired Boy is not whatever your sick mind thinks it is." Touga raised his sword.

"Tenjou Utena, I will beat you and free you from that evil Pink-Haired Boy!" The two lunged at each other with strikes and blocks. Anthy just sighed from the sidelines.

"When will Touga get a brain?" She watched as Utena stabbed at Touga, only ripping his pocket open. Pictures flew out and Utena grabbed one. She looked at it to see a rather embarrassing picture of herself.

"What the?!?!" Touga took this opportunity to knock her backwards. She rolled back and stopped underneath a standing Anthy.

"Utena, you should know Touga can't be taken lightly." She told her.

"And you should know pink underwear does not go with your dark skin. Maybe purple would be better." Utena said from her position on the ground. Anthy blushed and she kicked Utena back towards Touga.

"Pervert!" She cried out. Utena used to momentum on the kick to land a powerful blow to Touga's jaw, which knocked him out to the ground. Utena sighed as she picked up all the pictures. Anthy walked over.

"What are these?" she asked and grabbed an embarrassing picture of herself wearing her underwear. She fumed with anger. "Why were you looking at this during the duel?"

"I wasn't looking at your picture in the duel, I was looking at my own." Utena shot back. She glances at both pictures. "After seeing them both, all I have to say is I have a better body." With that she joined Touga on the ground.

That night, Anthy practiced in the dojo, fuming. 'How dare she say that to me? She is such a creep!' Anthy whacked a practice dummy repeated, knocking it off its stand. She then exited the dojo to take a bath.

Utena sat rubbing her head in the living. Her dad and Mamiya sat playing shoji behind her. Dios walked up to her and offered her a snack. She took it. 'Why is Anthy so mad?' Akio sat down beside her.

"So, what did you do this time?" He asked with a grin, "Anthy is hopping mad." Utena just sighed.

"All I did was duel Touga and comment on the pictures he dropped. She knocked me out when I said I had a better body then her." She explained. Akio laughed at her.

"You dummy. You'll never understand women it seems." With that he left. Utena sighed as she got up to find Anthy.

Anthy sat in her room, staring out the window. A knock at the door made her turn around. "Who's there?"

"It's me." She heard Utena say. She got up and opened the door.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about today. I didn't mean to upset you." Utena told her. Anthy sighed.

"It's alright. I guess it was pretty stupid." Utena nods at this.

"Yup, it was." She paused for a bit, "What was it that made you so mad anyways?" Before she could register anything, Utena found herself crashing out the window, into the pond bellow. "You're super uncute, you know that!" She cried out from the pond.

To Be Continued…

Well that's the end of the Touga 'Saga'. Hope you liked it.


	4. Dr Kaido's Crush

And I continue with the fast updates. Let's hope they continue.

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Utena or Ranma yet? No I don't.

Chapter 4: Dr. Kaido's Crush

It was a typical morning at the Himemiya dojo. Or at least it became typical ever since Utena and her dad had moved in. The two in question were currently having a duel in the yard. Dios then walked into the living room.

"Breakfast!" He called. Utena and her dad turned their heads in midair as their stomachs rumbled at the thought of food. Before they could do anything, gravity took over and they ended up in the pond. Mikage went right for the food when he climbed out of the pond, Utena decided it'd be best to ring her hair and jacket out first. Anthy and Akio entered and took their seats at the table. Dios reentered with some hot water for Utena and poured it on the girl, who was only wearing a tank top. Mamiya then walked in with his toothbrush in his mouth. He took one look at Utena and it practically ended up down his throat. Utena stood up and put her jacket back on as she sat down at the table.

'As of today, I have a job.' Mikage held up a sign with this written on it.

"And where did you get a job, the circus?" Utena asked after reading this.

'No.' With that Mikage got up and left, still a panda.

That morning at school started with gym class. Utena had some how ended up convincing the teacher to let her join the boys class. The girls had ended up playing baseball, while the boys did gymnastics. Utena wasted no time showing off her skills. All the boys were impressed. After she had finished, she went to rest. Two boys then approached her.

"Hey, Tenjou-kun, that was some pretty amazing stuff." On boy commented.

"I heard you were practicing karate in China." The other commented.

"It was dueling." Utena corrected in a bored voice. She really didn't care for their sucking up. The two boys then sat down on either side of her.

"So, have far have you gotten with Himemiya-san?" The one to her left asked. Utena blushed.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously. She sure hoped these boys weren't talking about what she thought they were.

"You know. You two are engaged. Have you done the engaged thing with her yet?" The one to her left asked. Utena blushed harder. 'Engaged thing?!?!'

"By the way, how does the engaged thing work between two girls?" The left one asked.

"I bet it's hot." The right on commented.

"Yeah, you must be a total pimp." Left one commented.

"Yup, and she can't resist your stuff." Right one said. Utena bolted up, having enough of their comments.

"Like I'd ever do anything like that with an uncute girl like that!" At that comment, a baseball struck her on the side of her face.

"Tenjou-kun, shouldn't dueling have taught you to dodge that?" Left boy asked. Anthy then walked over sheepishly.

"Sorry about that Utena." She apologized. Right boy sighed.

"She dissevered it for called a totally attractive piece of female flesh like you uncute." He commented. Anthy sighed, resisting the urge to pummel both Utena and the boy with her baseball bat. She just pulled Utena off the ground.

"Come on, I'll take you to see Dr. Kaido." With that the two changed back into their school uniforms and left school.

The two walked to Dr. Kaido's in relative silence. Utena was quite grumpy about the boys' comments and having been hit with the baseball.

"I said I was sorry!" Anthy barked noticing Utena's look. Utena looked away from her. 'Totally uncute.' She thought as the approached Dr. Kaido's office and entered. Once in, they were greeted by Mikage, still in his panda form.

"Tenjou-san, what are you doing here?" Anthy asked as the two sat down in the waiting room.

'I work here.' Read his sign.

"Wow, Dr. Kaido must have been desperate to hire you." Utena commented to her dad. Mikage snarled at her.

'Hey!' Said the sign. Before he could punish his daughter, Dr. Kaido entered the waiting room.

"On Anthy, you're here again. And you brought a friend." He said as he walked up to the two girls.

"This is Tenjou Utena." Anthy told the doctor. Dr. Kaido's eyes widen as he smiled.

"Oh, isn't she your fiancé I've heard so much about?" He asked as he shook Utena's hand.

"Our dad's decided that, not us." Anthy told him with a blush. 'How did he hear about that?' She wondered. "Anyways, we're here because Utena was injured during gym class." She jestered to the bandage on Utena's face.

"OK, I'll have a look at that." He leads the two into his examination room. Once there, he seats Utena down and peals the bandage off. "Oh my, you must have been hit with a baseball pretty hard. From the imprints, I guess Anthy hit it." Anthy just blushed.

"Wow, even balls she hits at people has her name on it?" Utena asked in shock.

"So she did hit that ball, I was just joking." Dr. Kaido then laughs as he applies ointment to the wound. "But still, that is a funny coincident." He put a new bandage on Utena's face, gets up and exits the room. Anthy then sighs.

"He's a very good doctor." She comments, "Ever since I was little, he's always healed the injuries I got from training." She stares blankly out the window. Utena stares at her.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked. Anthy just sighed again.

"It doesn't matter. There is someone else he likes…" With that the phone rang and Mikage picked it up and tried to answer, forgetting the fact that panda's can't talk and people can read signs over the phone. Anthy got up and took the phone from him.

"Hello." She said as she took the phone.

"You idiot, why did you answer the phone like that?" Utena scolded her dad. Anthy put the phone back down. "So who was it?"

"The person Dr. Kaido likes. They are coming here right now." Anthy picked up her school bag. "Come on, we better leave before they arrive." She heads towards the door, but is stopped by Utena.

"But I want to know who he likes." Utena tells her, "Besides my neck is killing me. I want the doctor to look at it." Just then the door to the waiting room opens. Utena's eyes widen. "Oh my, is this the person Dr. Kaido likes?"

"It's not _her_." Anthy said referring to the old lady who had just entered. Utena nods.

"Well that's a relief. It'd be a scary thought to picture him with an old lady." Utena walks back in to the examination room. "But if not her, then who?" Dr. Kaido re-enters the room.

"Oh Utena, you're still here?" Utena nods.

"My neck is a bit sore from being hit with Anthy's ball. She hits quite hard you know." Dr. Kaido laughed at her comment while Anthy glares at her. Dr. Kaido takes a hold of Utena's head as he prepared to make it better.

Back in the waiting room, the old lady was patiently waiting when the door opened. She gasped when she saw who had entered. 'Oh no, it's _that_ person!' She thought as she looked at the person in horror.

"Good day." The person said in a sweet voice.

"Um, good day to you too…" She stuttered as she exited the building in fear of her life.

Back in the room, Dr. Kaido was just about to heal Utena's neck when the door opened.

"Oh Anthy, Utena-kun, you're here." He heard a voice behind him. His glasses fogged as he blushed and turned around. A loud snap came from Utena's neck and she screamed in pain.

"Mr. Licky-lick!" The doctor exclaimed as he saw Dios standing in the room. 'Mr. Licky-lick?' Utena thought through her agony. 'So the person he likes is Dios?' Dios walked up to the doctor and held out a tray.

"Here, I brought you a present. I hope you find it to your liking." He said. Dr. Kaido took the cloth off the tray of cookies and tied it to his face like a mask.

"Yes, I'm liking it quite much." He commented.

"Um, I meant the cookies." Dios said. Dr. Kaido looks down at the plate and takes it.

"Oh, how lovely." He starts to eat the entire plate. Dios just sweat dropped.

"You're only supposed to eat the cookies." He said. He turns to Anthy. "Lively character isn't he."

"You'd be surprised to hear he isn't like this when you're not around." Anthy comments.

"Um, doctor!" Utena yelled. "My neck is still killing me." Dr. Kaido looked down at her.

"Oh what have you done now, Utena-kun?" He takes her neck and cranks it to the other side. She screams in agony again.

"That didn't help!" She screamed. Dr. Kaido just ignored her while he stared at Dios in aw. Anthy gets up and leaves. Utena decides it's best to follow her before Dr. Kaido kills her in this state. So she gets up, her neck pretty much dislocated, and exits.

Outside his office, a crowd of patients stand waiting for Dios to exit so it's safe.

"I wonder what horrors are taking place in there." One man asked. The other patients shuddered.

"I don't even want to know." The old lady from earlier commented. "He's a great doctor, but a killing machine when Dios is present." They all nod at this. They all look up as Anthy exits with Utena hot on her trail. They all gasp at Utena's dislocated neck.

"The poor girl." One man commented as they passed. The rest all nod as they wait.

That night, Anthy sat in her room thinking about Dr. Kaido. 'How can I get him to notice me?' She wondered. 'I've already tried everything I can think of. I guess I just need to accept the fact that he likes Dios and not me.' She looked up and saw Utena staring at her through the window, her neck still dislocated. She opened the window. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened at Dr. Kaido's today." Utena told her.

"It's OK, Utena, there's nothing you can do about it." Anthy told her.

"I mean it must be hard to crush over a guy who's just not interested in you, but not even interested in your sex. That's rough. Maybe if you had my curse you could get him." At that comment, Anthy whacks Utena in the face. "Hey, my neck's back to normal now." She commented, "Guess your hit is good for something." Anthy just sighed.

"What would you know?" She said.

"Well I do know if you want a gay guy to find you attractive, you need to be a man yourself." Utena told her, "Maybe I should try to seduce him for you." Anthy picked up her sword fuming.

"Will you just stop rubbing it in?!?!" With that she starts pummeling her.

That night, Utena and Anthy visited Dr. Kaido again so he could heal Utena's pummel wounds. "Oh, Utena-kun, Anthy, you're back." He says as he leads them to the examination room. "What happened to you this time, Utena-kun?"

"An…" She started as Anthy glared at her, "uncute girl beat me up." With that Anthy practically knocked her over. Dr. Kaido looked at Anthy.

"You did this to her, Anthy?" Anthy just blushed as Dr. Kaido sighed and went to work. He finished in 15 minutes. Utena and Anthy grabbed their stuff as they prepared to leave. "Oh, Utena-kun, maybe I speak to you in privacy for a minute?" Utena followed the doctor back into the examination room.

"What is it, doc?" She asked.

"Anthy is a really sweat girl. You should try to get along with her." He told her. Utena just huffed.

"I would if she didn't make it so difficult." She said. Dr. Kaido just pats her on her lower back.

"Just try for me, OK?" With that he let Utena leave with Anthy.

Utena and Anthy walked in silence. "So what did Dr. Kaido want to talk to you about?" Anthy asked.

"He just told me I needed to get along with you better." Utena told her. The two continued to walk until Utena collapsed. "Ack! What the?!?! My legs stopped working!" She thought about how Dr. Kaido had patted her back before she left. "That stupid doctor must have did something to me!" Anthy sighed as she bent down.

"I'll give you a piggy back home." She said. Utena gasped.

"What?!?! No way!"

"You want to spend the night here?" Utena seeing she had no other choice, let Anthy give her a piggy back home. She looked at Anthy's face. 'OK, maybe she is a bit cute.'

To be Continued…

Well there's another chapter. For those of you who were wondering why Dr. Kaido called Dios "Mr. Licky-lick", that was Utena's nickname for her prince in the manga.


	5. The Eternal Lost Soul

Well we have finally reached that chapter I was most excited about. Maybe this had something to do with that fast updates lol.

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Utena or Ranma.

Chapter 5: The Eternal Lost Soul

It was a quiet mountain village, or at least it usually was. Today it was being attacked by a giant wild boar. The villagers panicked and rang their gong. They all hid behind anything they could find and watched the rampaging boar. To their horror, a blue haired boy in a dueling vest with a red bandana on his head and a travel pack was right in the boar's path.

"Look out there, kid!" One man yelled to the boy. He gasped as the boar charged the boy. To his surprise, the boy pulled out his dueling sword and faced the boar. In one swipe, the boar was on the ground, unconscious. The villagers all gasped at the boy's power and slowly approached him.

"Well done, lad." A man commented, "You must be pretty strong to take down this boar." The boy looked at the man intensely.

"Where is Ohtori Academy?" He asked the man. The man stood their stunned.

"Huh?" The boy held up a map for the man. "But this is a map of Tokyo. This is Hokkaido." The man told the boy. The boy sighed as he picked his stuff back up.

"I see. Sorry for disturbing you." With that he left the village. 'Tenjou Utena, I will find you and have our duel. I swear it.'

Back in Tokyo, it was pouring down rain. Utena, being the water magnet she is, ended up getting caught in it and was now male. She had removed her jacket and was now just wearing her tank top and spandex shorts.

"Will you put some pants on?!" Anthy complained, "Those shorts are too tight! It's disgusting!" Utena turned to face her.

"You never complain about the shorts when I'm female." She commented, "You're the biggest closet case ever." Anthy, fuming, picked up her sword.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

"Come on, you don't need to hide it by chasing after gay men, we can all tell you prefer women better." Utena said and started running from Anthy who charged her.

"And where did you get that information?!?!" She screamed as she started her pummeling. Dios and Akio entered the room.

"Oh, cat fight!" Akio commented, "Only one of the cats is male at the moment." With that he started laughing, "Still hot though." Everyone just ignored his comment.

"Utena-kun, Anthy does have a point. You should put some more clothes on for now. You can borrow some of mine." Dios told Utena. With that, Dios dragged Utena to his room. Akio was still laugh.

"Cute fiancé you got their, Anthy. Just try not to kill her." Akio patted Anthy on the shoulder as he left the room. Anthy just grumbled.

The next day after school, the blue haired boy stood outside gasping for breath. 'Where am I now?' He wondered and saw a boy walking by. He quickly grabbed him and demanded, "Where is Ohtori Academy?" The boy just blinked at him and pointed to the school sign. The blue haired boy turned to read 'Ohtori Academy' on the school gates. "I've made it! Now where is Tenjou Utena?"

"Tenjou-kun? I haven't seen her." The boy said.

"Her?" The blue haired boy gasped, "But I thought…" He turned his head to see an obviously female Utena exit the school beside Anthy. "Hum, so Utena is a girl, very well." He leapt up in the air and prepared to attack. "Tenjou Utena, prepare to die!" Utena looked up and dodged his blade.

"Huh, what are you doing?" She asked the boy.

"Don't play dumb! I'm here for our duel you skipped out on!" The boy yelled back.

"Utena, do you know him?" Anthy asked. Utena thought hard for a minute.

"Don't think to hard there, Tenjou-kun." The boy commented from where he fumed. Utena's head then snapped up.

"Ah, now I remember you. You're Kaoru Miki!" She exclaimed, "How's it doing old buddy?" Miki swung his sword at her again, sending her backpedaling.

"Don't you 'old buddy' me, Tenjou-kun! You skipped our man-to-man duel, um, well, at least I thought it was man-to-man." Utena just sighed.

"But I waited at our assigned spot for 3 days." Utena defended herself, "What took you so long?"

"Quiet! You think I was just out for a stroll? I faced hell to arrive to our duel, but when I got there on day 4, you had already left!" Miki told her, fists clenched around his sword.

"Um, OK. So why did it take you 4 days to reach our assigned place, which was your back yard?" At this, all the students that had gathered started to mumble about Miki's bad sense of direction. Miki just became madder.

"It doesn't matter, you broke our man-to-man, er, well," He blushed, "Duelist-to-duelist promise." He raised his sword and charged, "And for that you must pay!" Utena just sighed as she produced a sword and clashed with him.

"You know, we don't have to do this." Utena told Miki.

"Shut up!" Miki hollered, "I've waited so long for this duel! I won't just give up now!" He charged at Utena, who jumped into the air. Miki didn't notice this and kept charging forwards, through the school and beyond. "Tenjou-kun! Where did you go?" He screamed as he disappeared. All the students just blinked at what had happened.

"Don't worry; he'll be back in a week." Utena said, "Let's go home, Anthy." With that the couple headed home.

Once home, Anthy decided to ask Utena about what had happened at school. "So, who was that Miki boy? How do you know him?" She asked as the entered the living room, where the rest of the family was.

"I know him from the all boys' middle school I used to go to." Utena explained. Everyone, except her dad, had fallen backwards.

"You went to an all boys' school?" Anthy gasped, "Before you were cursed and was female 24/7?" Utena nodded.

"I made her attend as part of her prince training." Mikage explained. The rest just sweat dropped.

"So anyways, I think I remember why we were on bad terms." Utena started.

*Flashback to a year ago at an all boys' school*

It was lunch time at the school. All the boys were practically animals as they rushed to get food. The cafeteria lady held up a piece of bread.

"This is the last curry bread of the day!" She hollered as she tossed it up in the air. All the boys scrambled to get it. Miki had used his skills as a duelist to jump over the rest of the boys' heads.

"I got it!" Just before he could get it, a foot slammed into the back of his head. He looked up to see who had kicked him and took his bread. He saw Utena, with her hair cut short, wearing a black and white uniform with a hat. She really did look like a boy. (Picture movie Utena) "Just who are you?" Miki asked.

"Tenjou Utena." Miki's eyes burned.

"I swear, Tenjou Utena, I will pay you back for this!"

*End flashback*

"So day after day, I always ended up beating him at lunch and getting his bread." Utena finished. Her audience just stared at her.

"No wonder he hates you." Anthy commented.

"So how did you get her into a boys' school anyways." Mamiya asked Mikage.

"It's quite simple," He began, "Being an all boys' school; they just assume everyone being enrolled is male." Mamiya nods.

"Makes sense." Everyone just sighed. Utena got up and stretched.

"Well at least I have time to prepare for the duel. Knowing Miki, he's probably in the middle of no where wondering where he is." With that she heads to the dojo.

Elsewhere, Miki tiredly wandered forwards. 'Tenjou Utena, where are you hiding?' He stumbled into a village and decided to ask if anyone if they had seen Utena. He bursts into the village hall.

"Where is Tenjou Utena?" His eyes went wide as he saw all the villages and the boar from earlier. 'Crap, I'm here again.'

A week later, Miki stumbled back to Ohtori Academy. "Tenjou Utena, where are you?" He then collapsed to the ground. Some students walked up to his body.

"Hey, isn't that that Kaoru Miki guy?" One boy asked.

"The one with the bad sense of direction?" A girl asked. One boy bent down to examine him.

"Yup, it's him." He said, "Someone should go get Tenjou-kun." With that several girls went running to find Utena.

Word quickly got out that Miki had finally returned to duel Utena. Excited students gathered around to watch the duel. Utena stood stretching with her sword, Anthy in her corner. Miki stood at the opposite side of the field, placing his pack down and drawing his sword.

"Place your bets here!" Akio cried out. All of the students were betting on Utena.

"Akio, what are you doing?" Anthy asked her brother. Akio just grinned.

"Just making the duel more fun." After he finished taking the bets, he sat down to watch the duel himself. At last, the duel was set to start. Miki lunged at Utena.

"You're not getting away this time, Tenjou-kun!" He yelled. Utena parried his attack.

"You're the one who ran from the last duel." She told him. Miki scowled.

"Shut up!" In a flash, he had handcuffed them together. "Now you won't get away."

"Oh, kinky!" A male student commented followed by whistles and catcalls. Utena glared at them and they stopped.

"So you like close combat duels?" She commented to Miki. "Very well." Utena went on the offense, and Miki didn't have much space to block and no where to hide. While she had the advantage, Utena did not like fighting so close, so she sliced the cord bonding them. Once free, Miki jumped back.

"Now I got you, Tenjou-kun!" Miki leapt forwards and side swiped. Utena jumped back, but not before her jacket and tank top underneath could be sliced, leaving her breasts bare.

"Ack, Miki you pervert!" She yelled as the male students started catcalling again. She covered an arm over her chest and blushed. "This was my favorite jacket too."

"This is a man-to-man fight. Stop whining and being embarrassed." Miki told her. Utena just glared and charged forward swinging. The two jumped in the air and landed out of the students view.

"I would appreciate it if you'd stop calling me a man!" She yelled and swung down. Miki dodged and her sword hit a water pipe. She got the splash head on, but Miki managed to not get wet. Utena stepped out of the water to face Miki, now male. "Do I look like a man to you?" She did not realize her current state. Miki stood, wide-eyed at Utena's bare, now male, chest.

"Um, yes." He answered as Utena looked down to realize she was a boy again. Anthy and the other students came running up.

"Oh look, it's that Pink-Haired Boy again." One boy said.

"I wonder where Tenjou-kun went." Anther asked. The students just all looked around, not paying anymore attention to Utena and Miki.

"So, go ahead and make fun of me and my body." Utena said, "You have no idea what it's like. It's a horrible curse." Miki looked shocked.

"You call that strong body a horrible curse?" Miki asked, "You have no idea what horrible is!" He charged again. Utena side stepped him. Miki pulled bandanas off his head and started to throw them. Anthy ran forward to help. Utena noticed this and leapt to save her from the evil bandanas. Utena grabbed her and leapt to the top of a tree. Once there she sighed. Anthy then slapped her.

"Pervert!" She screamed.

"How am I a pervert now?" Utena shot back.

"You were holding me inappropriately!" Countered Anthy.

"Well excuse me, princess!" At that, she was slapped again and the branch they were on snapped. Utena caught Anthy, but was slapped again. She put her down.

"Why do you keep slapping me?" Utena asked annoyed.

"I like slapping people for no reason!" Anthy yelled.

"Um, why?" Utena was puzzled.

"It's payback!"

"For what?"

"Um, I don't know exactly." With that Anthy stormed off. Miki raised his bandanas again.

"We're not done yet, Tenjou-kun!" He threw his bandanas again, poorly. One headed right for Anthy.

"Anthy, look out!" Utena screamed. Anthy spun around quickly.

"What is it now?" With that, the stray bandana sliced of a good length of her hair. She stood stunned. Utena and Miki went white. All the students stopped looking for the female Utena they knew and gasped. It stayed that way for a few minutes. Slowly Utena approached Anthy and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Um, hello. Anthy, you still alive?" Anthy blinked. "Look, you can hit me if it will make you feel better." Utena offered.

"Hit me too! I deserve it!" Miki chimed in. Anthy stared at them both blankly for a while, then before they knew it, they were both unconscious on the ground.

That night, Anthy sat in her room, staring at the hair that had been cut off her head. She sighed as she remembered the reason she had grown it long to begin with.

*Flashback 4 years ago*

A shoulder length haired Anthy sat in Dr. Kaido's examination room after spraining her ankle training. He wrapped it up then looked up at her. "There, it's all better now." Just then Dios entered the room and Dr. Kaido blushed.

"Oh, Mr. Licky-lick! You're here!" The doctor breathed.

"I hope Anthy wasn't any trouble." Dios said.

"No, no trouble at all." Dr. Kaido replied. Anthy sighed. 'Maybe he'll notice me like that if I grow my hair long.' She thought.

*End flashback*

'What a waste that was. I grew my hair and he still didn't notice me.' Anthy sighed and looked up to see a still male Utena looking at her through the window, her jacket still sliced. Anthy opened it.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened to you today." Utena said as she climbed in the room.

"Don't worry, I'll get over it." Anthy said.

"If it makes you feel better, long hair didn't suit an uncute girl like you anyways." At that comment, Utena found herself unconscious again. Anthy left the room and went to find Dios.

Dios was making dinner when Anthy walked into the kitchen. He turned to face her and almost dropped dinner on the floor. "Anthy, what happened to your hair?" He asked.

"I just felt like a change." She said, "Can you fix it up?" Afterwards, she went to visit Dr. Kaido.

"Good evening, Anthy." Greeted Dr. Kaido. "I see you have your hair short again. It looks nice." Anthy smiled.

"You really thing so?" The doctor nodded. "Thank you." With that she left.

Utena was out searching for Anthy. She noticed a girl with dark skin and ran up to her. She glanced at the hair.

"Opps, wrong girl." She turned around.

"You dummy." Anthy said. Utena turned back around. "Do you think it looks nice?" Utena gulped and nodded.

"Yeah, it makes you look sorta cute." She blushed at what she said. Anthy grinned.

"Oh, so now I'm cute." She giggled, "Thanks for the complement."

Miki wandered through a bush. "Tenjou Utena, I'll get you back for my suffering if it's the last thing I do. Because of you I'm doomed to suffer.' With that, he continued his search for Utena.

To Be Continued…

Well there's that part. Next we find out about Miki's curse. Any guesses?


	6. Miki's Terrible Secret

Well here's that chapter we find out about Miki's curse. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Do I need to say it again? I don't own Utena or Ranma.

Chapter 6: Miki's Terrible Secret

It was a rainy night in Tokyo. Everyone was already in bed, it being 1 am. Through the darkness, a figure with an umbrella came through the night. Lightning flashed and one could clearly identify the figure as Kaoru Miki. Thoughts of revenge flashed through his mind as he approached the Himemiya dojo. 'At last, Tenjou Utena, I will have my revenge.' He entered the building and began searching for Utena's room quietly. It took him an hour, since he got lost a few times, but once he found her he approached her.

As he raised his sword in the air, preparing to strike, he yelled, "Tenjou Utena, prepare to die!" He brought the sword down and she rolled over, still asleep, missing the blade. Panda Mikage then woke up and booted the two outside. Miki quickly opened up his umbrella and Utena landed in the pond, turning male. After inhaling water, she bolted up, gasping for air. Once she regained her composure, she noticed Miki staring at her.

"Hey, Miki-kun, what's the big deal?" She asked in annoyance.

"Shut up, Tenjou-kun! I'm here for my revenge!" He swung his sword at her while still holding the umbrella over his head. Utena dodged the blade and picked up a practice sword that happened to be lying around. Miki continued his assault. Utena dodged and parried blows.

"You do know you could duel better if you weren't holding your umbrella?" Utena asked him.

"Shut up, Tenjou-kun! After you skipped out on our duel, I devoted my life to finding you! I even followed you to China!" He screamed. Utena's eyes widened.

"You followed me to China? Does that mean you went to Jusenkyo?" Utena asked. Miki continued his attack. "Do you turn into something when wet now?" Miki swung furiously now.

"It's none of you business what I turn into! It's just all your fault!" Miki became wild, creating a lot of noise.

Back inside, Dios woke up from all the noise. 'Oh no! Are we being robbed?' He wondered as he went to wake up Anthy. Anthy was groggy when she was woken up. 'I'm going to kill whatever is making that noise.' She thought as she picked up her sword.

"Anthy, no! It's too dangerous." Dios said and handed her a dumbbell, "Throw this instead." They approached the door and saw two figures dueling in the yard. Anthy threw the dumbbell at the one with the umbrella.

Miki was moving in for another strike, when something hit him in the back of the head. He lost his grip on his umbrella. 'No!' He fled the yard before Utena could witness his transformation.

"Miki!" Utena screamed as she chased after him. Dios sighed from where he stood.

"Oh it was just Utena and her friend. That's a relief." He said.

"Poor Miki-kun. I hope I didn't hurt him too bad." Anthy said.

Utena ran down the streets of Tokyo, in search of Miki. "Miki! Miki!" She called. She then spotted his clothes lying without a body it them. 'Then it's true. He must have been cursed at Jusenkyo. But what is he now?' She heard something behind her and turned her head.

"Miki?" She asked that dog that was behind her, "Is that you?" The dog just stared at her dumbly. "Yup, that's his eyes." She sighed and dragged the dog home.

Anthy sighed as she plopped down to her bed. 'What a night.' She tried to get comfortable, but heard a noise in her room. 'What now?' She sat up and looked around. She froze as she saw a shadow flash in front of her. 'What was that?' The shadow then plopped down on the floor in front of her.

"Oh, how cute!" She said once she got a better look at it, "But you're all wet and have a bump on your head. I'll just have to help." She picked it up and went downstairs.

Utena sat in the living room, drying herself and the dog off. "Listen, Miki, I know your upset about your curse, but you just can't attack me at night." She told the dog, who continued to look at her funny. Just then Anthy walked in with a bundle in her arms.

"What's with that dog?" She asked. Utena turned to face her.

"Um, nothing!" She blurted out then noticed the bundle Anthy had. "What's that?" Anthy unwrapped the bundle.

"Oh, this is Chu-Chu." She said as she showed Utena the little blue monkey with a red tie around its neck. Utena stared at Chu-Chu, who looked angrily at her from some reason. She just sighed as she turned back to the dog. 'Don't worry; I'll keep your secret, Miki.' Anthy stared at the dog closer.

"Isn't that the neighbor's dog?" She asked which startled Utena. Utena picked up a kettle and poured the hot water on the dog. The dog just shook it off. 'So it's not Miki. Wonder where he is then?' Utena sighed as she stood up.

"Damn, I'm cold now. I'm going to take a bath." She went to leave.

"Wait!" Anthy called out and Utena turned.

"What?" She asked.

"Chu-Chu was out in the rain. Could you give him a bath with you?" Anthy asked. Utena just stared as Chu-Chu began to panic.

"Chu chu chu!" He squeaked.

"Me? Take a bath with a monkey?" Utena asked in disbelief. Anthy just handed Chu-Chu to Utena and nodded. Utena sighed as she went to take a bath with Chu-Chu.

Once she reached the bathroom, Utena ripped off all her clothes and entered. Chu-Chu was flailing wildly, trying to escape. Utena held him tight as she approached the tub filled with hot water.

"Stop complaining and get in already!" She yelled as she shoved him in the water. After a few moments, Miki emerged from the tub and Utena gasped. "Miki, you're Chu-Chu?" Miki grew madder.

"And it's all your fault!" He screamed at her.

"But how is it my fault?" She asked, "What happened anyways."

"After you skipped our duel, I followed you to China."

*Flashback 3 months ago to China*

Miki wandered around, lost like usual. 'Where is Tenjou Utena?' He wandered up to the top of a cliff. 'Maybe I can find him from up here.' He looked around for any sign of Utena. His head turned as he heard a commotion behind him. He gasped at the sight of a panda that hopped by him. He was so caught up by the panda; he didn't notice the pink haired boy till it was too late. The boy crashed into him, sending him to the pool bellow. He fell in with a splash and gasped as he felt a change coming over his body.

When he climbed out, he felt smaller somehow. He let out a squeak as a giant man approached him. The man bent down and picked him up.

"Oh, what have we here?" The man said, "This monkey looks tasty."

"Chu!" Miki squeaked, alarmed. This man planned to eat him. The man approached a hut and started to boil water to cook Miki in.

"You know, here at Jusenkyo, we have Spring of Drowned Monkey." She said, "Tragic story of monkey who drowned 1200 year ago. Now whoever fall in, turn into monkey." He glared at Miki, "Perhaps you poor soul who fall in?" Miki nodded. "Ah, I so funny!" With that the man dropped him in the boiling water. Human Miki bursts out screaming.

"Ah! What the hell is wrong with you?!?!" He screamed at the man. The man just sighed.

"Oh, you are poor soul. Now I have no dinner."

*End flashback*

Miki shook with anger. "I was almost eaten, and it's all your fault!" He screamed at Utena.

"How was it my fault? Isn't it the panda's and pink haired boy's fault?" She screamed back. 'Wait, panda and pink haired boy? Why does that sound familiar?' Just then, panda Mikage walked in. He stared at them both and left. Utena blinked then glanced down at her currently male body. 'Uh-oh!' Miki gripped the tub, which cracked in his anger.

"Tenjou Utena! It was your fault!" He screamed as he leaped at her. Utena screamed and tried to get away. Miki jumped on her back and pulled her hair. "I'm going to kill you!" In her last defense, Utena grabbed the shower head and sprayed Miki with cold water, turning him back into Chu-Chu.

"Will you cool down?" She asked. Chu-Chu jumped up and slapped her in the face. Utena glared. "Why you, get back here!" She screamed as she started to chase him.

Anthy was sitting in the living room, drinking tea, when Chu-Chu leaped into her arms, followed by Utena who was only wearing her shorts at the time, still male. She was breathing heavily as she glared at Chu-Chu. She went to hit Chu-Chu, but Anthy hit her first.

"What are you doing to poor Chu-Chu?" She screamed. Utena glared at her.

"Chu-Chu isn't what you think he is!" She screamed back. She went to hit Chu-Chu again, only to have a knee make contact with her groin. She fell to her knees in pain and Chu-Chu chuckled.

"Leave Chu-Chu alone!" Anthy screamed as she stood up, a chuckling Chu-Chu still in her arms. "I'm going to bed." Utena looked at him in horror.

"You're not going to sleep with him, are you?" Utena asked. Anthy huggled Chu-Chu closely, who blushed a deep red.

"Of course I am." She turned to Chu-Chu, "Aren't I?" She rubbed he nose against his face. Chu-Chu practically got a nose bleed.

"But he's a pervert!" Utena complained from the floor. Anthy glared down at her.

"The only pervert is you!" With that she head up to bed with Chu-Chu.

Anthy sighed as she entered her room with Chu-Chu. "Honestly, like a monkey is going to try something perverted?" She muttered. "You wouldn't do anything like she would, right Chu-Chu?" Chu-Chu smiled and nodded. Anthy lied down on the bed and snuggled Chu-Chu closely. Chu-Chu sighed happily as he snuggled closer. 'This is the life.' He thought.

Utena crept outside the window with a kettle. She was not going to let Miki get away with this. Besides, what kind of a fiancé would she be if she let another man sleep with her fiancée? She pushed the window open and sneaked in. She raised the kettle in preparation to expose Miki. She tripped and fell on Anthy, who then woke up and glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing in my room and on top of me, you pervert!" With that she booted Utena out the window.

The next morning at breakfast, Utena and Anthy were both very tired. Chu-Chu slept happily in Anthy's arms. Akio was grinning ear to ear as he walked in the room.

"Hey, Utena-kun!" He said, "Next time you decide to sneak into Anthy's room during the night, could you be a little more quiet?" Utena just groaned.

To be Continued…

Well hope you like what I decided for Miki's curse. I decided on this since Akane always viewed P-chan as a pet, and Chu-Chu was Anthy's pet in the series.

Also I was thinking about doing a crossover fic with Sailor Moon next to this. It will be a continuation of the series if I decide to do it, which I think I will.


	7. Nanami the Black Rose

Well this update took awhile. Sorry about that. I also wrote the first chapter of my Sailor Moon/Utena crossover last week. You can find it in the Sailor Moon section or my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or Ranma

Chapter 7: Nanami the Black Rose

Three girls in gymnastic suits lay helplessly on the ground, as their assailant had her way with them. The assailant, a girl with long curly blond hair wearing a gymnastics suit, laughed hysterically at her fallen pray.

"What's wrong, girls?" She asked as she raised a ribbon like sword into the air, "You look a little tired." With that she whipped her ribbon-sword at them, only to have it caught in midair by Utena. Utena glared at the crazy blond girl.

"What is you're problem?" She asked, "Can't you see that they are down?" The crazy girl just glared back.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"Tenjou Utena." The girl looked Utena up and down.

"Well you seem like a worthy foe." With that she fled, "We'll meet again, Tenjou Utena!" Her hysterical laughing could be heard for several seconds. Utena sighed as she turned to the fallen girls.

"Are you girls alright?" She asked. The girls just cried.

An hour later, Utena sat in Anthy's room with the girls, who were still crying. One managed to stop crying long enough to speak. "Himemiya-san, we need your help."

"You do? With what?" Anthy asked. She petted Chu-Chu who sat quietly in her lap.

"We were preparing to represent Ohtori Academy in a gymnastics duel against St. Hibeki." Anther girl said.

"But we were ambushed by our opponent just a while ago now we're unable to compete." The last one said. The all cried again.

"Don't worry girls, I'll take you're place in the competition." Anthy told them. They all looked up with stars in their eyes.

"Really? You'd do that for us?" Anthy just nodded at them with a smile. They all cheered with joy.

"And how are you going to be ready for the competition on such short notice?" Utena asked, "You don't know a thing about gymnastics." Anthy shot her a glare.

"Shut up, Utena."

The gymnastic club was having a late night practice at St. Hibeki's school for girls. The way the girls were practicing, it would seem there was no competition coming up soon. Many of the girls were sitting on their butts.

"What is the point in practicing?" One girl asked, "All our opponents always have an accident before a match anyways." The rest of the girls nodded.

The blond girl was practicing with her sword-ribbon when one of her teammates approached her.

"Ohtori has found a new girl. Her name is Himemiya Anthy." She girl whispered. The blond grin grinned.

"Himemiya Anthy, eh?" She smirked, "It's time for her to meet an accident." She grabbed her cloak as she left.

Back at the Himemiya Dojo, Anthy was clad in a purple gymnastic suit. She held up a ribbon. "I'll have this down in no time." Utena watched her, a bored expression on her face. Anthy started to twirl the ribbon around, only to get tangled in it.

"Are you supposed to tangle yourself up?" Utena asked. Anthy growled as she untangled herself and picked up some clubs. She tossed them in the aired and dropped them.

"Are you supposed to drop those?" Utena asked. Anthy shot her an angry glare and picked up a hoop. She jumped through it and it snapped.

"Are you supposed to break that?" Utena asked. Anthy screamed as she jumped up and down in frustration. "Aren't you supposed to be graceful?"

"Shut up, Utena!" Anthy screamed.

"She wasn't that bad. With a little practice and my help, she'll be ready." The two turn towards the dojo door to see Miki standing there.

"Miki, what are you doing here?" Anthy asked.

"And what happened to Chu-Chu?" Utena asked. Miki walked over to her and pounded her head.

"Who is Chu-Chu?" He asked in annoyance. Anthy smiled at him.

"You'd really help me?" Anthy asked, "Thank you, Miki, you're the best!" Miki blushed hard.

"No problem, Himemiya-san. Let's get started." With that, the two started their training.

A few hours later, Anthy collapsed in her bed. Miki's training had really helped, but she still wondered if she would be ready for the competition. She sighed as she rolled over. Her eyes then narrowed as she sensed something in her room.

"Himemiya Anthy, prepare to die!" A voice screamed as a mallet came down on the place she was laying on her bed. Luckily she managed to roll out of the way. Angrily, she faced her attacker, who was the blond girl.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" She asked the crazed girl.

"Why, I'm you're opponent, Nanami the Black Rose!" Nanami made a dramatic pose as she said that. Anthy did not look impressed.

"So, you're the one who attacked those girls?" Anthy asked, "Well it's time to get some payback for them." Anthy picked up a practice sword and faced Nanami.

"We'll settle this later." With that, Nanami fled, leaving a trail of black rose petals behind her. Anthy was not impressed.

"And who does she think will clean this up?" Just then, Utena bursts in, chasing Chu-Chu.

"Come back here, you little runt!" Utena screamed. The two crashed around the room, making an even bigger mess.

"Stop picking on Chu-Chu!" Anthy screamed and knocked Utena out the window and into the pond. Utena climbs out of the pond, angry and male.

"Stupid girl." She muttered. She jumped onto the roof. "I'll get back at her one of these days." She punched the air, only to have it make contact with a face. She gasped as she dived after her victim, who she caught and brought back up to the roof. She looked at her victims face. 'It's that girl who attacked those girls the other day.' Nanami blinked as she regained consciousness. She looked at Utena and got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Hello, my savior." She said as she wrapped her arms around Utena's neck.

"What are you doing?" Utena said as she pushed Nanami off her. Nanami held up some roses.

"Do these smell nice?" Utena fell over paralyzed when she smelt them. "They contain paralyze powder." Nanami climbed on top of Utena. "And now that you can't resist me..." She leaned in for a kiss, only to be booted away by an angry Anthy.

"Honestly, right over my room!" She glared at Utena, "Though you must be disappointed, you pervert." With that she left Utena up there all night.

The next morning, students were filing in to Ohtori, as Nanami sat in a tree scheming. 'If I can't beat her at home, then I'll just have to humiliate her at school.' She held up a snail with tweezers. 'I call it; Operation Himemiya Anthy is a total weirdo: Who keeps snails in her pencil case! It's perfect.' Nanami laughed hysterically at her plan. 'Now everyone will know what a weirdo she is and won't want her to represent them!' She laughed as she spotted Anthy entering the gates with Utena at her side. She leaped down from the tree.

"Himemiya Anthy, prepare to be humiliated!" She screamed as she launched the snail. Anthy stepped out of the way of the flying snail and glared at Nanami.

"What are you doing now?" Anthy asked in an annoyed voice. Nanami wasn't happy that Anthy dodged the snail.

"Damn, Operation Himemiya Anthy is a total weirdo: Who keeps snails in her pencil case, has been foiled. Now I need to think of a new plan." She said out loud, "I got it! Operation Himemiya Anthy is a total weirdo: Who keeps a snake in her desk!"

"You're the weirdo!" Anthy shot back at her. Touga approached the two.

"Nanami, what are you doing?" Touga asked her. Nanami looked at him and got stars in her eyes.

"Big brother! You're here!" She said. Anthy and Utena both looked shocked at this information.

"Those two are related. One of them was enough." Utena commented.

"You didn't answer my question, Nanami. Why are you here annoying Himemiya Anthy?" Touga asked his sister. Nanami sighed as she looked at him.

"I was just trying to make our competition tomorrow more fun." She told him.

"Well think of a better way to do that." Touga told her, "Maybe you could bet something." Nanami looked thoughtful.

"Good idea, big brother." She turned to Anthy, "The one who wins will get married to the Pink-Haired Boy from last night!" Utena looked both shocked and disgussed.

"What? But I don't agree to this." She said. Touga smiled.

"Excellent idea, Nanami." He said, "With the Pink-Haired Boy out of the way, I'll be able to pursue Tenjou Utena and Himemiya Anthy. It's win-win for both of us." Nanami then fled, laughing.

"Tomorrow, I will have the Pink-Haired Boy!" She screamed into the horizon. Touga laughed too as he walked away. Utena just sweat dropped.

"They're both crazy." She said.

That night, Anthy was back in the dojo practicing. She twirled her ribbon around like she was a pro. Utena watched her from the side.

"You better win this thing. I don't want that crazy girl coming after me." She said. Anthy just grinned.

"Don't worry, thanks to Miki's help, I have this one in the bag." She tossed a ball into the air, went to kick it, but ended up slipping on it. She fell over and clutched her ankle.

"This doesn't look good." Utena commented.

Dios tended to Anthy's foot back in her room. Utena and Akio watched. "Well, it looks like you sprained it." Dios told her, "You should avoid physical activity for the next few days." Anthy gasped.

"But the competition is tomorrow!" Anthy said.

"You'll just need to find a substitute." Dios told her. Anthy frowned.

"But where am I supposed to find an athletic girl who is also a skilled duelist?" Anthy asked. After a few seconds, the whole room stared at Utena. Utena gulped and backed up.

"But I wouldn't look good in one of those gym things." She protested.

"Too bad, Utena, but you have no choice." Utena looked behind her to spot Miki. "With my training, you'll win this thing tomorrow."

"You'd really do that, Miki?" Anthy asked, "Do you really care for Utena that much?" Miki blushed at Anthy's words.

"Um, ya. I want her to win this for you." He said. He grabbed Utena's arm and dragged her down to the dojo. "Come on, Tenjou, we'll need to get to work right away."

Utena was wearing a gymnastic suit when the two entered the dojo. She glared at Miki. "So, what gives. I know you wouldn't just help me." Utena said. Miki just grinned.

"I know about the bet with Nanami, if she wins, you'll become her 'husband'." He said, "Then I'll be free to have Anthy all to myself!" He charges at Utena, "So I'll make sure you won't be able to duel tomorrow!"

"Figures." Utena said as the two started to fight.

Anthy woke up the next morning and wandered down to the dojo. 'I wonder if Utena is ready for today.' She opened the dojo door to find Utena tiredly fighting with Miki. She gasped. "Were you two at it all night?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" Utena said as she fell asleep on her feet.

'We're doomed.' Was all Anthy thought.

To Be Continued…

Well there's that chapter. Hopefully the next one won't be too long of a wait. Review to motivate me!


	8. The Great Gymnastics Duel

Well here's the conclusion of last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or Ranma.

Chapter 8: The Great Gymnastics Duel

After fighting with Miki all night, Utena was very tired. She sat at the table, chewing on her napkin. "Hey Dios, did you burning these eggs? It's like I'm eating a towel." She muttered.

"That's because you are eating a towel, Utena-kun." Dios told her. Utena didn't seem to hear him as she continued to eat her napkin. Anthy just sighed, 'We're doomed, doomed, DOOMED!' Mikage smacked Utena in the back of the head.

"Look alive there, Utena!" He told her, "You have a big competition coming up this afternoon. Not only will you be representing Ohtori Academy, but also the Tenjou Dueling line." Utena looked tiredly at him.

"Don't worry, Old Man, I got this one in the bag." With that she fell asleep in her breakfast. 'Doomed.' Anthy thought.

Later that morning, Miki arrived at St. Hibeki's for the competition. 'Where am I?' He wondered. A girl walked by and he grabbed her. "Where is St. Hibeki's?" He asked her.

"Um, right here." The girl answered as she pointed to the school sign. Miki gasped. 'I don't believe it. I actually got to the place I wanted to be on time.' He thought and an image of Anthy flashed through his head. 'It must be the power of true love.' He raised his fist in the air.

"I swear, Himemiya Anthy, as soon as Utena loses this duel and has to marry that weird girl, I'll be right there to date you!" He screamed. Several girls looked at him strangely. He didn't seem to notice though. Nothing could ruin this day for him. Or so he thought as he walked forwards and water splashed down from above. Chu-Chu looked up angrily to see two girls emptying a bucket of water from the window. Just who did they think they were anyways? Suddenly, a shadow loomed over Chu-Chu. He spun around.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Nanami said as she picked him up. "You'll be perfect for helping me win today." Chu-Chu grinned at the thought of being responsible for Utena losing today, so he didn't fight.

An hour before the competition was set to start; Utena and Anthy entered the school to get ready. They met Nanami in the hall.

"So, are you ready to lose, Himemiya Anthy?" Nanami asked. She noticed the bandage around Anthy's ankle. "What happened to you?"

"I injured my ankle during training, so Utena here will be taking my place." Anthy told her. Nanami glared at Utena.

"You're that girl from earlier." She burst into laughter, "But none the less, I will defeat you today and take that Pink-Haired Boy as my husband!" Utena was still too tired to say anything. Nanami held out her hand. "Let's shake hands before the competition." Utena went to shake hands, but Anthy grabbed her hand.

"Nanami-san, why do you have tacks in between your fingers?" She asked annoyed. Nanami looked shocked at her hand.

"Oh my, how did those get there?" Anthy just glared at her as she and Utena made there way to their locker room. Once they entered their locker room, Anthy let out the sigh she'd been holding.

"Man, that girl is a total weirdo." She walked across the room and opened up the closet to get Utena's gymnastic suit out, only to find an octopus in there. "And what is this?" Utena, upon noticing this, was now fully awake. She walked over to the closet and pulled off a note that was stuck to the door.

"This note says, 'Bwahaha! 'Operation Himemiya Anthy is a total weirdo: Who keeps an octopus in her closet', is a total success! Kiryuu Nanami.' That fool, the only thing you keep hidden in your closet is your sexuality." Utena said. Anthy whacked Utena in the back of the head as she sweat dropped.

"That girl belongs in a mental hospital." She commented. She finally found Utena's suit, "Let's just get ready."

Students from both St. Hibeki's and Ohtori filed into the arena to watch the gymnastics duel. They chattered excitedly as they took their seats. They couldn't wait to watch this. The announcer sat at her ring side table.

"Welcome everyone, to this gymnastics duel between St. Hibeki's School for Girls and Ohtori Academy!" She said. The lights went dim. "First, introducing the champion representing St. Hibeki's! She is the undisputed champion of gymnastics dueling, give it up for Kiryuu Nanami!" Nanami flew down to the arena wearing a white wedding dress.

"I will win today and married the Pink-Haired Boy!" She cried as she posed. The fans from St. Hibeki's cheered loudly. The lights grew dim again and Utena and Anthy entered the arena.

"Next introducing the challenger from Ohtori Academy. She is… hey, who is she anyways?" The announcer said and Utena hopped in the ring.

"I'm Tenjou Utena." She said.

"Yes, the challenger from Ohtori Academy, Tenjou Utena!" The announcer cried. The crowd from Ohtori roared.

"Go, Tenjou-kun! Beat that hussy up!" A random boy yelled.

"Utena-sama!" Several fan girls squealed.

"She's so hot dressed like that!" One commented and the rest squealed some more. Touga sat quietly in his seat.

"Hum, who should I cheer for, my twisted sister or Tenjou Utena?" He wondered out loud. The people around him stared at him. Panda Mikage made his way into the arena. He sat in the front row and made ramen.

"Now let's get this gymnastics duel started!" The announcer cried. The crowd roared. The referee made her way to center ring.

"The rules of gymnastic dueling are simple. Like normal dueling, in which you are only permitted to attack with a sword, you may only attack with gymnastic tools. The first one to touch the ground outside the ring loses the duel." The referee explained. "Do you both understand?" Both Nanami and Utena nodded. "Then fight!" With that the duel started.

"Let's see what you got!" Nanami said as she whipped Utena with her ribbon. Utena blocked with her left arm which got tangled. Nanami darted forwards and put a handcuff on Utena's right hand.

"What's this, Champion Kiryuu just handcuffed a monkey to challenger Tenjou." The announcer said. Utena glared at Chu-Chu who was on the other end of the cuff.

"You just love to get in my way, don't you Miki." She muttered. Chu-Chu smacked her across the face.

"Looks like that monkey is mad, but can you blame him?" The announcer commented. Nanami laughed hysterically.

"What the matter, is that monkey in your way?" She raised a club and attacked. Utena blocked it with the chain. She was taken back when spikes popped out of the club.

"Referee, that's a foul!" Anthy cried from the side, "That club has spikes in it!" The referee turned to her.

"It's legal if she uses the tools." The referee said. Anthy scowled. This was one twisted game. The girl in Nanami's corner tossed up a hoop.

"Now use this!" She said as Nanami caught the hoop and threw it at Utena. Utena dodged and the hoop sliced through the ring post behind her.

"Referee, that's a foul!" Anthy cried, "That hoop could have killed her!"

"It's not a foul if the tools are used." The referee said. Nanami laughed like crazy.

"As long as I use the tools, anything is legal!" She cried as she whipped her ribbon at Utena. Utena jumped back, but still got a small scratch on her arm, which bleed slightly. Anthy didn't even bother protesting.

"Man, my twisted sister is one sneaky girl. Hopefully she won't damage Tenjou Utena too badly in her quest for victory." Touga commented from where he watched. Nanami laughed some more.

"The Pink-Haired Boy is as good as mine!" She screamed as she moved to attack again. Utena shot her a glare and hit her in the side of the face with Chu-Chu.

"Like I'd ever marry you!" She screamed. The whole crowd gasped.

"Utena, be nice to Chu-Chu!" Anthy scolded from the sides.

"Challenger Tenjou attacks with the monkey. Is this legal?" The announcer said. The referee raised her hand for judgment.

"Use of monkey deemed legal!" She cried. The Ohtori crowd cheered. Nanami picked herself up from the ring floor, rubbing her face.

"And when did I say anything about marrying you?" She asked.

"Listen Nanami, me and the Pink-Haired Boy are one. So you can't have him." Utena explained to her. Nanami's eyes went wide and the crowd gasped.

"Utena, I think you used the wrong words." Anthy commented from the side. Nanami shook with rage.

"Tenjou-kun is doing that Pink-Haired Boy?" A random boy commented.

"She's cheating on Himemiya-san?" Another said.

"Does this mean she's bi?" One asked.

"I can't allow it!" Nanami screamed. "To think of my precious Pink-Haired Boy doing such things with you is sickening!" She attacked with her ribbon again. Utena blocked with the chain. The girl in Nanami's corner tossed up her club. "Now face the wrath of the Million Clubs of Doom!" Nanami began her attack and Utena continued to block with the chain and Chu-Chu.

"Wow, it looks like she has 10 or 20 clubs." One boy commented. Utena swung Chu-Chu up and Nanami dropped several clubs.

"Wow, she did have 10 or 20 clubs." Anther said. Nanami just smirked.

"Not bad, Tenjou Utena, but now it's time for humiliation!" She cried. She used her ribbon to fetch a pail of cold water from the side. "Let's see how well you fare when your nipples go hard in front of this crowd. Several of the boys even brought cameras." Utena eyed the cold water with fear as she backed into the ring post.

'Oh no, if I turn into a guy wearing this, I'll never live it down.' She thought. Anthy gasped from the sidelines. If Utena got splashed, everyone would see she's engaged to a perverted sex changing creep. She then spotted Mikage and his ramen.

"This is the end, Tenjou Utena!" Nanami screamed as she threw the water.

"Noooooooooooo!!!" Screamed Utena as the cold water hit her. Now everyone would know her secret and laugh at her. Before anyone could get a good look at her, she was hit in the side of the face with hot ramen. Chu-Chu was lucky since he was hiding behind Utena so he did not change back into a naked Miki.

"What's this? Challenger Tenjou's bench coach just threw ramen at her. Guess she wanted to save her from the humiliation of hard nipples." The announcer commented. Utena sighed as she faced Nanami again, noodles covering her head.

"Let's finish this." She said. "Anthy, toss me that ball." With that, Anthy tossed Utena a ball. Utena struck the ball in midair, sending it flying hard at Nanami. It hit her and sent her flying from the ring. 'I won!' Nanami then whistled and the ring moved and caught her. The crowd gasped.

"What's this? The ring just moved to catch Champion Kiryuu." The announcer said.

"Cheater." Utena said as she punched the ring hard, breaking it. "Let's end you cheating, shall we?" She pulled away the ring cover.

"What's this? The St. Hibeki's Gymnastics Club was hiding under the ring!" The announcer said as the girls fled. Now Utena and Nanami were left standing on the ring posts. "The first one to loss her balance, losses the duel."

"It's over for you, Tenjou Utena." Nanami screamed as she whipped her ribbon. Utena raised her hand and got it twisted in the ribbon. She jerked it to make Nanami lose her grip on it and tangled the other end to the rafters above the ring. She swung on the ribbon towards Nanami, preparing to kick. "Did you forget, no attacking with bare hands or feet. You must use a tool."

"The tool is underneath you!" Utena screamed as she kicked into the ring post, knocking it and Nanami to the ground. Utena managed to stay on top of the broken post. The whole crowd gasped and the referee ran over.

"Winner, Tenjou Utena!" She declared and raised Utena's hand. The crowd from Ohtori cheered loudly. Nanami got up from the ground looking sad.

"As agreed, I won't marry the Pink-Haired Boy." She said in defeat.

"He wasn't your type anyways." Utena said. Nanami glared at her.

"Oh course he is!" She snapped, "With that being said, just because I lost today, does not mean I give up my pursuit of him! I will have him!" Utena fell to the ground.

After all the celebration was over, Utena and Anthy made their way back to the locker room. Chu-Chu now sat on Anthy's shoulder, free from being chained to Utena. Utena collapsed in a chair once in the room.

"Man was that tiring." She commented as she whipped sweat from her forehead. Anthy smirked as she picked up a bucket and turned to Utena and splashed her.

"Here, let me cool you off." She said. Utena just glared at her.

"What is your problem?" She asked. Just then, the wall burst and some weird girl stood there.

"Utena-sama!" She squealed.

"Oh no, it's Wakaba again!" Utena gasped.

To be Continued…

Well there is the end of another chapter of this twisted story. Hope you all liked it and will leave a review.


	9. Wakaba the Amazon

Ya, I was able to do a fast update. Yippee!

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or Ranma.

Chapter 9: Wakaba the Amazon

Utena gasped in shock at the figure standing in the dust. How had she found her here? Before the dust could settle, Utena hoped into the closet and closed the door behind her. Hopefully Wakaba didn't notice her and Anthy wouldn't give away her location. As the dust settled, Wakaba slowly approached Anthy.

"Where Utena-sama?" She asked. Anthy just blinked. Who was this girl? By the way Utena had hid herself in the closet, she guessed Utena didn't want to see her. So she pointed back out the newly formed hole in the wall.

"That way." She said. Wakaba turned and hopped back out the hole.

"Utena-sama!" She cried as she left. Once Wakaba was a good distance away, Anthy walked over to the closet and opened it.

"She's gone now." She told Utena. Utena sighed as she came out of the closet (heh heh).

"Just how did she find me here?" She asked once she was out. "Will I never get away from her?"

"Just who was she anyways?" Anthy asked as the two left St. Hibeki's. Utena sighed again.

"It's a long story that happened while me and dad were in China." She began as she found hot water to change back.

*Flashback to China 2 months ago*

A rainstorm had just passed the area, leaving Utena and Mikage in their cursed forms. What a wonderful trip they were having so far. They followed their guide into a village.

"Here we are at Village of Amazons." The guide announced as the two tourists sat down at a food table. "Today they have dueling tournament to determine who is strongest." Utena and Mikage looked up from the food to see Wakaba dueling a large woman on a beam.

"They're pretty good." Utena commented with her mouth full of food. Wakaba lunged at the woman, knocking her off the beam. The crowd watching cheered. "She's very good." Just then Wakaba glared at Utena and Mikage.

"Um, what you eating?" The guide asked. Utena then noticed the first place sign in front of the food they were eating. Wakaba lunged at Utena and Mikage, slicing the table in half. She then yelled something in Chinese.

"She say she fight hard to win then find pink haired boy and panda eating her prize." The guide translated. Utena looked sheepish. She hadn't known this was the prize until now. Then she came up with an idea.

"Well then I'll duel her. If I win then there's no problem." The guide translated this to Wakaba and soon they were both on the beam with swords.

"First one to fall from beam loses." The guide told Utena. Utena nodded.

"I'm ready when you are." She said. The two lunged at each other and Utena promptly knocked Wakaba from the beam. The whole crowd gasped at this. Utena made a victory pose. Wakaba picked herself off the ground. She walked over to Utena and placed a kiss right on her lips. The whole crowd gasped again as Wakaba snuggled into Utena's arms. Utena stood their stunned, wondering what was going on.

"Oh!" Exclaimed the guide, "She give you Kiss of Marriage. It Amazon promise to hunt down and marry one kissed." Utena pushed Wakaba off of her.

"What?!?! But I don't want to get married!" Utena said. The guide then grabbed her arm.

"Then best we leave!" He yelled as he dragged her away from the village. Mikage ran after them.

*End flashback*

"So from that point on, no matter where we went, Wakaba would also pop up trying to seduce me." Utena finished explaining. Anthy sighed when she heard Utena's story.

"I don't know why you don't just marry her." She said, "She was pretty cute." Utena grinned when she heard this.

"Oh, so you have a crush on her." She teased. Anthy blushed. "I knew you were like that." Anthy swung her fist at Utena, hitting her in the back of the head. Utena then rubbed the back of her head.

"I was just saying she was cute. I didn't mean anything like that." Anthy said as the two entered the Himemiya resident. The entered the living room to find the whole family around the table with Wakaba.

"Oh you're home." Dios chimed, "Wakaba here says she's a friend of yours, Utena-kun. She followed your dad here." Mikage sat their as a panda looking sheepish.

"Utena-sama!" Wakaba screamed as she glomped Utena. She snuggled into Utena, then noticed something odd and backed up. She placed one hand on Utena's chest and squeezed. The other on her crotch and squeezed.

"Girl…" She was quite puzzled about this. Utena sighed as she realized Wakaba had never seen her as a girl before.

"Ya, I'm a girl." She said. Wakaba looked her up and down.

"Where male Utena?" She asked.

"He's not here at the moment." Utena told her as she sat down at the table. Anthy sat down beside her and snuggled with Chu-Chu who was waiting for her.

Later that night, Utena was practicing in the Dojo when Miki walked in. He walked over to her and smirked.

"So, I've heard all about you and that Wakaba girl." He said as he approached her, "She quite attractive, don't you think?" Utena just glared at him.

"Where are you going with this?" She asked. Miki smirked as he held up a bucket filled with water.

"She came all this way to find a male Utena to marry, but you just had to disappoint her by being female." He stepped towards her. "Don't you think you should be a man and marry her?" He raised the bucket and Utena kicked the contents all over Miki.

"Sure, you just want Anthy all for yourself once I'm gone, don't ya?" She screamed as she chased Chu-Chu down the hall. "Get back here ya little runt!" Chu-Chu ran into the living room and hopped into Anthy's arms. Utena crashed into the room with a practice sword after him. Wakaba then crashed into the room, sword drawn.

"We duel." She said as she faced Utena, raising her sword to strike. Utena looked pissed.

"I don't have time for this." She flung her practice sword into Wakaba, knocking her to the ground. Everyone gasped at this.

"Utena-kun, doesn't this mean she'll want to marry you female form too now?" Akio asked. Utena then gasped. She had totally forgotten about that. Wakaba pulled herself off the ground and placed a kiss on Utena's lips. Everyone gasped again. Utena blushed heavily as Wakaba pulled away and raised her sword above her head.

"Utena, I kill!" She screamed as she brought her sword down. Utena leapt out of the way.

"What's going on?" She screamed as Wakaba chased her around trying to kill her. The ran around the yard for five minutes until Utena tripped into the pond, unnoticed by Wakaba. When she resurfaced, Wakaba took a good look at her and glomped her.

"Utena-sama!" She squealed. Utena sighed as she climbed out of the pond, Wakaba attached to her, not letting go. She made her way back into the living room and sat down at the table.

"What is going on here?" She asked. Wakaba then pulled out a book titled 'Amazon Laws' and put it on the table. Mamiya picked it up and started reading.

"Very interesting." He said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I can't read Chinese." At that everyone fell over. Akio ripped the book from his father's hands and began to read.

"It says if an Amazon is defeated by an outsider of the opposite sex, the must give Kiss of Marriage and marry them. However if the outsider is the same sex, then they must give Kiss of Death and kill them." Akio explained. Everyone stared at him.

"You can read Chinese?" Anthy asked.

"No, there's a translation underneath." Akio explained.

"How did I miss that?" Mamiya asked. Utena just sighed.

"Great, I'm screwed either way." She said. She then came up with an idea and turned to face Wakaba. "Listen Wakaba, I can't marry you." She said and grabbed Anthy, "I already have a fiancée right here." Wakaba looked Anthy up and down as she stood up to leave.

"Wakaba will have Utena-sama!" She said as she left.

The next morning, Anthy went to wake Utena up for school and a bath. The whole ordeal last night had left Utena so tired, that she went right to bed as a guy. Anthy opened the door and found Wakaba snuggled up the Utena, who was sleeping with a grin on her face. Anthy's eyebrow twitched. She ran downstairs and grabbed the kettle off the stove. With no second thought, she splashed the contents onto Utena. Utena bolted up.

"Ack! Hot!" She screamed. Wakaba got up beside her and placed her hand on Utena's chest. Her eyes then narrowed.

"Girl Utena! Kill!" She screamed as she chased Utena around with her sword. Utena screamed.

Later at lunch, Utena and Anthy sat in their class room surrounded by their peers. They weren't talking after what had happened that morning. Just then the wall burst opened and a cloud of dust covered the room. Utena panicked and splashed herself with her drink, deciding having Wakaba glomping her was much better then being chased around with a sword. Wakaba approached her as the dust settled.

"Utena-sama!" Wakaba cried as she approached Utena. The peers all looked puzzled at this.

"Hey, did she just call the Pink-Haired Boy Utena?" One boy asked.

"Where did he come from anyways?" Another asked.

"Wasn't Tenjou-kun just sitting there? Where did she go?" Asked another.

"Are they related?" One girl asked.

"Hey remember how at the gymnastics duel the other day, Tenjou-kun said that she and the Pink-Haired Boy were one?" One said.

"No way, does that mean Utena-sama is into incest?" A random girl asked. Utena just ignored all the comments as Wakaba placed a tray in front of her.

"Wakaba make lunch!" She said. Utena looked sheepish as she held up a store bought snack.

"But I already have a lunch." She said.

"Wakaba lunch better!" Wakaba said as she lifted the cover of the tray, to reveal Chu-Chu. Anthy screamed.

"Chu-Chu! Are you alright?" She cried as she ripped Chu-Chu off the tray and shook him. She smiled with relief as he opened his eyes. She then turned and glared at Wakaba.

"And you, how dare you try to serve an innocent little monkey as lunch!" She screamed as she raised her practice sword. "I challenge you to a duel." Wakaba grinned.

"Follow." She said. With that, both girls left the room for their duel. Utena sat their stunned for a few minutes. 'Wait, if Anthy wins the duel, then she'll receive the Kiss of Death too.' At that she bolted up and left the room. The rest of the students were still discussing the relationship between Utena and the Pink-Haired Boy.

Utena ran into the field in her search of Anthy. She hoped that Wakaba hadn't already killed her. 'Oh Anthy, this is all my fault.' She thought as she ran to the soccer field to find Anthy standing there, with Wakaba no where in sight. She sighed with relief as she ran to Anthy's side.

"Anthy, you're alright!" She asked as she walked up beside her, "What happened to Wakaba?" Anthy turned to face her.

"Do I know you?" She asked. Utena blinked.

To be Continued…

Well there's another chapter done. I probably won't be able to update tomorrow since my birthday is tomorrow, but I might. If not, Monday. Review.


	10. Anthy's Lost Memory

Hum, well sorry that the update took a bit longer then I expected. It wasn't that long. Besides, I did edit the first 4 chapters yesterday for spelling and grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or Ranma.

Chapter 10: Anthy's Lost Memory

Utena stood shocked at Anthy's words. Was she joking around or did she really not remember her?

"I'm Tenjou Utena. You do remember that name, right?" Utena asked Anthy after a moment of hesitation.

"Tenjou Utena…" Anthy said. "The name doesn't ring a bell." Utena fell over. OK, this wasn't that funny anymore. She spotted a kettle nearby and grabbed it.

"Well surely you remember this." She said as she dumped the hot water on her head, turning back to her female form. Anthy gasped at this transformation.

"What the?!?! You can change your sex at will? I think I would remember if I knew a freak like that." Utena falls over again.

"Anthy, what did she do to you?" Utena asked. What could have caused Anthy's amnesia?

"You mean Wakaba?" Anthy asked. Utena gasped at the fact that Anthy seemed to remember Wakaba. "I remember dueling her and then suddenly I felt refreshed." Chu-Chu was laughing from his spot on the ground and Anthy picked him up. "Aw, what's the matter, Chu-Chu?" Utena's eyebrow twitched. She even remembered Chu-Chu. Just then a whole crowd of students ran out to them.

"Oh, Anthy-chan, what happened with that Wakaba girl?" One of Anthy's friends asked as she approached her.

"Did you beat her?" Her other friend asked.

"Oh, Eiiko-chan, Biiko-chan!" Anthy called out to her friends. "I don't know what happened with Wakaba. I was dueling her then she did something to make me feel refreshed. Then this person here showed up and started babbling some nonsense about knowing me when I don't know them." She jesters over to Utena, who is wondering why Anthy has forgotten her and no one else. Eiiko and Biiko both start to wonder what Anthy is talking about.

"Um, Anthy-chan, that's Utena. She's you fiancé, remember?" Eiiko said.

"You two have been engaged since she got here." Biiko added. Anthy looked shocked at the news.

"What? I'm engaged to that freak?!?!" She screamed. "Why did no one tell me about this?" Everyone in the yard sweat dropped.

"But you've known about this since she got here." Eiiko said. Biiko just nodded. Anthy glared at them.

"You two are crazy!" With that she stormed off, leaving Chu-Chu with the crowd. Utena sighed as she picked up Chu-Chu and the kettle. She was going to get answers.

Utena tossed Chu-Chu into the storage shed and shut the door behind her. He squealed as Utena dumped hot water on him, turning him into a naked Miki. Utena just ignored Miki's state of dress. She was still too concerned about why Anthy had suddenly forgotten her.

"Now talk, what did Wakaba do to Anthy?" She asked Miki. Miki looked very smug.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew. With Anthy having no memory of you, I'm free to take her for myself." He said with a grin. Utena just sighed as she opened the shed door as a group of girls ran by.

"Hey, you girls want to see something very interesting?" She asked. Miki blushed hard as he tried to cover his nakedness.

"OK! I'll talk!" He screamed.

"Never mind." Utena told the girls as she shut the door again and turned back to Miki. "Now talk, or there really will be girls in here, not counting myself of course."

"Wakaba, her moves, I had never seen them before. She did this amazing back flip. Her beautiful legs were the last thing I saw as she knocked me out." Miki explained. Utena fell over at that.

"If you didn't see anything, why didn't you say so in the first place?" She screamed at him. Miki smirked some more.

"I just like to toy with you." He said as he raised a bucket over his head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with Anthy." He dumped the water over his head and left the shed. Utena growled.

"Hey wait! We weren't done yet!" She screamed as she chased him out the shed and all around the school. "Get back here ya little runt!" Utena chased him for five minutes before finally; they ended up in the girls' locker room. "You're just a little pervert, aren't you?!?" All the girls gasped at the chase. Utena then managed to grab Chu-Chu.

"Utena-sama!" Several fan girls sighed. "Look at me!" They started making sexy poses for her, making her and Chu-Chu blush hard. Just then, Anthy came in and noticed how Utena was grabbing Chu-Chu.

"What are you doing to Chu-Chu, you freak?" She screamed as she grabbed Chu-Chu from Utena. "And what are you doing in the girls' locker room?"

"Um, I'm a girl." Utena said.

"Really? You could have fooled me, you freak! Now get out of here." With that she kicked Utena out the door. 'She is so uncute. I almost hope she doesn't remember me.'

Utena waits for Anthy after school. She was going to find out why she was forgotten one way or another. She approaches Anthy when she sees her.

"Hey Anthy. I'm sorry about what happened earlier." She said. "I know you can't remember me now for some reason, but I swear I'll find out what caused you to forget me and find a way to correct it." Anthy looks at her with stars in her eyes.

"You would do that for me?" She asked. "Even after I called you a freak?" Utena nodded.

"You pretty much call me a freak all the time, so I'm used to it." She said. "Now come on. We got to find out why you've forgotten me."

A half hour later, Anthy sat having her head examined by Dr. Kaido. He looked her head over carefully. "Hum, that's very interesting." He said.

"What? Did you find the reason she's forgotten me?" Utena asked. Dr. Kaido shook his head.

"No, there's not a mark on her head. Nothing that would cause amnesia. You'd almost think someone used magic to make her forget." Dr. Kaido explained as Utena fell over. He turned back to Anthy. "Maybe you should explain to me again what Wakaba did."

"I'm not that sure what she did. She got behind me and suddenly I felt refreshed." Anthy told him. Dr. Kaido looked thoughtful for a fee minutes.

"I wonder…" He began. Utena shot up from her spot on the ground.

"What? Did you figure it out?" She asked with much hope. Dr. Kaido looked at her.

"I'm not that sure. I've read about an ancient Chinese formula for shampoo that can selectively erase ones memory." The doctor explained. Utena sighed.

"You mean Wakaba might have used this shampoo to make her selectively forget all about me?" She asked. Dr. Kaido nodded. "Then how do we make her remember if this is the case?"

"There is another shampoo, formula 911, that can undo the effects of the memory erase." Dr. Kaido explained, "If we have that, we can make you remember you again." Utena shot up.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Utena leaps from the room. "Wakaba! Where are you Wakaba?" She then decides it's best to turn male first, so Wakaba doesn't try to kill her. She grabbed a hose then continued the search. "Wakaba!" Wakaba then appeared.

"Utena-sama!" She squealed as she glomped her. Utena staggered around for a moment before catching her balance.

"Ack! Wakaba!" She yelled. Wakaba just snuggled up to her more closely. Utena just sighed as she decided it was best not to fight with her. "Do you happen to have shampoo formula 911?" She asked. Wakaba pulled out a bottle with '911' written on it.

"This?" She asked. Utena's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Utena-sama can have if kiss Wakaba." Utena blushed hard as she looked around nervously.

"Um, what's that over there?" She asked as she pointed in a random direction. While Wakaba was distracted for that brief moment, Utena grabbed the bottle and took off.

"Hey! No Fair!" Wakaba screamed at her.

Utena arrived home the same time Anthy did. Anthy looked confused at her. "Hey, what are you doing at my home?" She asked.

"Um, I live here." Utena said.

"No you don't." Anthy said. "I would remember if a freak like you lived with me." Utena just sighed as the rest of the family entered the entranceway.

"Oh Anthy, is it true you forgotten all about Utena-kun?" Dios asked.

"You haven't forgotten me, have you?" Mamiya asked. Anthy just looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!" Mamiya screamed. Anthy just laughed at him.

"You're silly dad. Oh course I haven't forgotten you." She said. Utena just sighed as she grabbed Anthy's hand.

"It's time for you to remember, Anthy." She said as she dragged her up to the bathroom.

"Hey! What are you doing you freak! Let go of me!" Anthy screamed. Utena pushed her head down to the sink and began to wash her hair with the shampoo she stolen from Wakaba. After a few minutes of washing, Anthy knocks Utena to the ground. "Will you stop it you freak?!?!"

"Anthy, do you remember me yet?" Utena asked.

"No, I have no idea who you are!" Anthy screamed at her. "Now get out of my house!" Utena gasped as she looked down at the shampoo bottle, which now read '411'. 'Darn, it's the wrong formula!' She ran downstairs, being chased by Anthy. When she got downstairs, Dr. Kaido entered the house.

"Hey, Dr. Kaido! What are you doing here?" She asked. He held up a book.

"I was digging around my office and found this book. It contains the recipe for the 911 shampoo." He explains. Utena's eyes lit up.

"Then we can make the stuff." She exclaimed. Dios then entered the room.

"Is that true, Dr. Kaido? Can you really help my sister?" He asked. Dr. Kaido blushed hard as he started ripping the book to shreds.

"Ah, Mr. Licky-lick! What are you doing here?" He asked. Utena screamed.

"What are you doing, you fool! We need that book!"

A few hours later, Utena sat in the dojo in defeat. It seemed Anthy would never remember her now. Anthy entered and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry I can't remember you." She said. "But if you like, we could start over again."

"Ya, it looks like that's what we'll have to do." Utena said. "Sorry I couldn't get your memory back."

"And I'm sorry I can't remember a person as noble as you, even if you are a bit of a freak." Anthy replied. Utena raised an eyebrow at this.

"And what do you mean by 'freak'?" She asked annoyed. Anthy just smirked.

"You know what I mean. You can change your sex. If you ask me, that is pretty freaky." Utena's eyebrow twitched.

"Ya, well you're uncute!" She screamed. Anthy flinched at this. She seemed to be remembering something. Mamiya and Makage gasped from the dojo entrance as the ran over.

"Utena-kun, say that again." Mamiya said. Utena smirked as she nodded.

"You're uncute!" She screamed again. Anthy flinched again.

"It's working. Keep going." Mamiya told Utena.

"Uncute! Uncute! Uncute! Uncute! Uncute!" Utena screamed. Anthy then snapped.

"Utena you jerk!" She screamed as she grabbed a practice sword and began to pummel.

"She remembers!" Mamiya screamed and he tightly hugged Anthy. Just then, Wakaba burst in and began to glomp the still male Utena.

"Utena-sama!" She screamed. Anthy glared at Wakaba.

"Wakaba, what are you doing to Utena?" Anthy asked her. Wakaba glared at her.

"So, Anthy remember Utena." She said. "Wakaba just shampoo Anthy again." Ashe raised a shampoo bottle, only to be grabbed by Utena.

"Wakaba, there's something I have to show you first." Utena said as she picked up a kettle and dumped it on her head. Wakaba gasped as she turned into her female form. "I'm really a girl." Wakaba looked her up and down. She then raised her sword.

"Girl Utena! Kill!" She screamed as she charged. Utena raised a practice sword, prepared to duel for her life. Wakaba stopped charging half way and dropped her sword. Utena gasped at her. "Utena, good bye." Wakaba said as she left the dojo.

"Wow, it looks like she decided to spare you, eh, Utena-kun?" Akio said.

"Wakaba." Was all Utena said.

To Be Continued…

Well there is another chapter. Please review.


	11. Utena's Greatest Fear

Here is the next chapter of this. For those of you who don't know yet, I wrote a one shot last night. You'll like it if you're an AxU fan. But even if you're not, you might still find it funny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or Ranma.

Chapter 11: Utena's Greatest Fear

Three boys named Suzuki, Yamada, and Tanaka were huddled in the yard of Ohtori Academy. They were the three weirdoes of the school most people never noticed. Their glasses all glowed as they plotted their evil plot.

"Curse the Tenjou!" Suzuki said. "Because of her, Anthy doesn't even realize we exist." Yamada and Tanaka nodded.

"With her around, we'll never be able to confess our love to the lovely Anthy." Yamada continued. Tanaka held up a voodoo doll with a pink hair attached to its head.

"But with this, we'll be able to bring forth our vengeance towards Tenjou." He said. The three laughed like maniacs as they raised hammers and stakes.

"Take that, Tenjou!" All three yelled as they brought their hammers done, only to hit each other in the back of the hand. They all screamed in pain. Touga walked over to them as they hopped around in pain.

"What is going on over here?" He asked. He then spotted the voodoo doll on the ground and picked it up. "Are you three planning on taking down Tenjou Utena?" The three nodded.

"Yes. Why would you care?" Suzuki asked. Touga grinned.

"It just so happens that I wish to date her, but she keeps on resisting me." Touga said. "With the help of you three, I can take her down and sweep her into my arms." The three blinked at him.

"And what would we get if we helped you?" Yamada asked.

"You three would have Himemiya Anthy all to yourselves." Touga told them. Their glasses then fogged.

"Have Anthy to ourselves? That'd be wonderful!" Tanaka exclaimed. "How can we help you?"

"All you three need to do is find out Tenjou Utena's weakness." Touga told them. With that, the three were off.

For the next few days, Suzuki, Yamada, and Tanaka spied on Utena whenever they could, taking pictures of her. Utena was completely obvious to them the entire time and posed every time they took a picture of her. Finally, the three met up with Touga again after school.

"So, have you found her weakness?" Touga asked. The three boys nodded as they raised up their recently developed pictures.

"For the past few days, we have secretly spied on Tenjou Utena." Suzuki said.

"During those days of spying, we've taken several pictures of her everyday activity, without her knowing it." Yamada continued.

"With these pictures, we're sure you'll be able to find her weakness." Tanaka finished. Touga stared blankly at the pictures.

"She's posing in every one!" He screamed at them. "How were these secretly taken?" He pulled out a practice sword and began to pummel them.

"Wait!" Suzuki cried.

"What?" Touga asked.

"We sent Tenjou a letter, inviting her here." Suzuki said.

"She'll be here any minute." Yamada continued.

"Then we'll find out her weakness." Tanaka finished. With that, Utena flew in and landed hard on Touga's head.

"Hey Touga, what's up?" She asked as she stood on top of Touga's head. Touga tried to look up at her.

"Oh, Tenjou Utena, what are you doing on top of my head?" He asked. Utena pulled out the letter that had been taped to the inside of her locker.

"This letter said to meet on top of your head after school." She explained. Touga glared at the three boys, who were looked up at Utena.

"Tenjou Utena, at last you've arrived." Suzuki said.

"For a while now we've been wondering something." Yamada continued.

"What is you're weakness?" Tanaka finished. Utena stared blankly at them for a few moments, before she burst into laughter.

"My weakness? Is that why you guys have been spying on me for the last few days?" She asked in-between laughter. The three boys nodded.

"Fools!" Touga screamed at them. "You don't tell her the plan!" Utena continued to laugh as she hopped off Touga's head.

"You guys are wasting your time. I have no weakness." She told them as she walked off. The boys just stared at the direction she left in.

"No weakness?" Suzuki said.

"She must be very strong." Yamada continued.

"Very, very strong." Tanaka finished. Touga just glared at the three.

"And you're all idiots." He said. They were just about to leave themselves when Utena's scream of terror filled the yard. Touga looked in the direction of the scream. "That was Tenjou Utena. So she does have a weakness!" With that he ran off in the direction it came from. The three boys followed closely.

When they got there, Anthy was already attending to Utena, who was on the ground shaking with fear. Nothing else, besides a cat, was in sight.

"Damn, it seems whatever scared her has already left. I may never know her weakness now." Touga muttered.

The night, Utena was sitting in the living room at the Himemiya resident. 'That was close today. I can't let anyone find out my weakness. For if they do…' She then pictures everyone laughing at her. 'I'll be the laughing stock of the town.' She was so deep in her thought; she didn't notice Mikage behind her until he knocked her in the pond. When she resurfaced, she was pretty mad. "What the hell was that for?" She screamed. Mikage walked over to her and slapped her.

"Quiet! I heard that you were found whimpering in fear like a little baby today. I raised you to be a prince, Utena, and princes don't do that!" He yelled at her. Utena growled as she climbed out of the pond and knocked Mikage in there.

"It's your own darn fault. You and your stupid training!" She told him. The two then proceeded to fight.

Dios entered the house, with a bundle in his arms, and was greeted by Anthy and Akio.

"Hello, Anthy and Akio. How are you two doing tonight?" Dios greeted his two younger siblings.

"I'm fine, Onii-sama." Anthy replied.

"What do you get there?" Akio asked, referring to the bundle Dios held.

"Oh, this is Tama." He said. "The neighbors asked me to baby sit her for a few days."

Utena sighed as she exited the bath. What a day it had been. The only good thing was that no one had discovered her weakness. Hopefully she'd be able to keep it that way. She entered the dojo to practice her dueling skills, when suddenly she heard something behind her. She turned around and screamed.

Dios was searching around the house frantically. He entered to living room, where the rest of the family was. "Have any of you seen Tama? I turned my back on her for a few seconds and she disappeared." He explained.

"Sorry, Onii-sama, I haven't." Anthy said. Just then they heard Utena's scream from the dojo. They all got up to investigate.

"Oh dear, that was a loud scream." Dios commented. "I hope Utena-kun's alright." Anthy opened the door to the dojo.

"Utena, what happened in here?" She asked as she spotted Utena lying on the floor with a grey tabby cat on her chest. She was whimpering in fear at the cat.

"Oh, it looks lie Utena-kun has found Tama for me." Dios said.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Utena screamed. Dios walked over a picked the cat off her chest.

"What's the matter Utena-kun? Tama here is just a cat. She won't hurt you." Dios told her. Akio laughed.

"The big bad Utena-kun is scared of a little kitty. This is sweat." He said. Mikage stormed in with a bucket and splashed Utena. He then grabbed her by the shirt.

"Utena, you're embarrassing me!" He yelled. "What kind of a prince are you?" Utena knocked him away from her.

"I told you earlier today that this is all yours and your god damn training's fault!" She screamed.

"Training? What training?" Anthy asked from the side. Mikage then pulled a book out of his shirt.

"This book contains the secret to the legendary dueling technique called the 'Cat's Fury'."

"The 'Cat's Fury'?" Anthy asked. Mikage nodded.

"When Utena was just six, I found this book containing the secret and put her through the training." Mikage explained the training.

*Flashback to when Utena was six*

Mikage wrapped Utena from head to foot in cat nip. Utena looked quite confused. "Dad, what are you doing? Why am I wearing cat nip?" She asked. Mikage looked over the training book again.

"It says in here that the secret to the 'Cat's Fury', is to wrap the trainee in cat nip then toss them into a pit of starving cats." He said as he picked Utena up. "I know you can learn this technique." With that, he tossed his daughter into a pit of starving cats. Utena screamed loudly.

"NO! DAD! HELP!" She screamed as millions of claws scratched at her.

*End flashback*

"You threw her into a pit of starving cats wearing cat nip?!?!" Anthy asked in disbelief. Mikage nodded.

"But for some reason, it didn't work. So the next day I threw her back in wearing fish. The next covered in mice." He finished. The Himemiya's glared daggers at him.

"It's no wonder she's scared of cats now, having to go through that." Anthy told him.

"What kind of a father are you?" Dios asked. Mikage turned to Mamiya for help.

"I'm sorry Mikage, but I think you went a little too far with your training." Mamiya told him. Mikage whipped the training book back out.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't read the last page until after the third day of training." He yelled. The family grabbed the book and read the last page, 'The Cat's Fury is a dueling technique that was outlawed over one hundred years ago when it was proven to cause mental issues with those who learned it. Anyone who attempts to learn it is severally crazy.' They all looked back up at Mikage.

"Yup, he's severally crazy." Akio commented. The rest nodded. Dios got up and picked up Tama. He put Tama in a carrier and took her out to the porch.

"Now you just stay out here for now. We don't need you scaring Utena-kun again." He said as he placed the carrier on the porch and went back inside. Suzuki, Yamada, and Tanaka watched from a bush.

"Did you here that? What ever is in the carrier scared Tenjou." Suzuki said.

"If we find out what it is…" Yamada said.

"Then we can have Anthy all to ourselves!" Tanaka finished. With that the three boys walked over to the carrier and opened it.

The next day after school, Utena walked to her locker with Anthy at her side. She opened her locker and found a note taped to the back of it. It said 'We have Anthy. If you want her back, come to the gym.' Anthy blinked when she read it.

"Oh no! Someone has Anthy!" Utena exclaimed. Anthy bopped her in the head.

"I'm right here you dummy." She yelled. "But still, I wonder who wrote this and why." So they went to the gym for answers.

When they entered the gym, they were greeted with the sight of Suzuki wearing a purple wig and girl's uniform. "Oh Utena! You've come to save me!" He yelled.

"Anthy! What did those weirdoes do to you?" Utena asked and Anthy bopped her in the head again. She then turned to Suzuki.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked. Suzuki then smiled and jumped for joy.

"She spoke to me! She spoke to me! Yamada, Tanaka, did you hear that? She spoke to me!" He exclaimed as he jumped around. Yamada and Tanaka came out from the closet they were hiding in.

"Oh, you're lucky man!" Yamada said.

"I wish I were you!" Tanaka said. Utena and Anthy sweat dropped as they walked over to the three boys. Suzuki smiled some more.

"And look, Tenjou has walked right into our trap now." He pressed a button and the three boys fell into a pit that had just opened up.

"Well at least we prepared a back up trap in case that didn't work." Yamada commented from the pit. With that a chair flew from the ceiling and knocked Utena and Anthy into the pit. The two groaned as they got up.

"What the hell are you guys doing? Get us out of here!" Anthy yelled at the three boys, who got all starry eyed again.

"She spoke to me again!" Suzuki said.

"I'm in heaven." Yamada said.

"I can die a happy man now." Tanaka said. The two girls' just sweat dropped.

"These guys are nuts." Utena said and grabbed Anthy's hand. "Let's get out of here." Utena went to leave, and then noticed they were surrounded by cats. Utena shook and swallowed a gulp.

"Ha ha! Tenjou is afraid of cats!" Suzuki said.

"Now she'll scream!" Yamada continued.

"And go all sissy on us!" Tanaka finished. Utena turned to the boys, trying to keep a straight face.

"You guys are nuts." She got out. "Like I'd ever be afraid of cats. Come on, Anthy." She grabbed Suzuki, who was still dressed like Anthy, and headed for a nearby door.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." Yamada said.

"It's dangerous that way." Tanaka said as Utena opened the door, and came face to face with a tiger. She fell on her butt at the sight and many cats crawled on her.

"Why is there a tiger in here?" Anthy asked.

"We figured if the cats didn't scare her." Yamada began.

"The tiger would." Tanaka finished.

"Who wouldn't be scared of that?" Anthy screamed. Utena was going crazy from cat overload on the ground. She then made a sound like an angry cat.

Touga walked into the gym holding a note which said, 'Go to the gym to find out Tenjou's weakness.' He looked around when he entered. 'Where are those three clowns? Could they really have found Tenjou Utena's weakness?' The floor then shook and a pillar of cats flew from the floor. Utena jumped out from the pillar, making angry cat noises.

"Tenjou Utena! I've found you at last!" Touga screamed. Utena leapt at his, her fingers curled like claws. With them, she shreds his shirt. "Oh, how bold." Touga said as Utena then exits the gym. Anthy then climbs out from the floor.

"Utena!" She screamed as she went to find her. When she found her, Utena was curled up in a tree. Students all stared at her. Mikage then showed up.

"I see that her fear of cat's has been pushed to the limits. Now she has resulted to the 'Cat's Fury' to escape." He said.

"So this is the 'Cat's Fury'? How to we get her back to normal?" Anthy asked. Mikage then put on old women's clothes. "What are you doing?"

"Back when she was young, only an old woman down the street could bring her out of this state. Since she's not here, I'll just have to do." He walked up to the tree, many students sweat dropping at him. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Utena hissed and attacked Mikage.

"That just got her more mad." One boy said.

"I don't blame her." Another said. Anthy then approached her.

"Oh Utena, what can I do to help you?" She asked. Utena the noticed her then started to rub against her leg, meowing happily. Anthy kneeled down and began to pet her. The crowd awed.

"Aw, that's so cute. Looks like she still recognizes her fiancée even in this form." One girl said.

"That is so romantic." Anther said. Utena then leaned up and placed a kiss on Anthy's cheek. The crowd ohhed this time. Anthy blushed hard.

"Pervert!" She screamed as she punched Utena into orbit. She then stormed away from the crowd.

A while later, Utena climbed out of the pool. 'What happened? I remember a whole bunch of cats, then blank. How did I end up in the pool?'

To Be Continued…

Ya! Another chapter! Remember to read my one shot if you haven't already and review!


	12. Wakaba Returns and Saionji Appears

Well it seems I've finally decided to write the next chapter. Blame a writer's block on the one week delay. *laughs* I'm still not even that sure how to write this chapter, but I'll just write it instead of keeping my fans waiting. Also thinking about writing another UxA one shot, but can't think of any good ideas right now. It'll be hard to top the one I wrote last week, which if you haven't read yet, where the hell have you been? Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or Ranma.

Chapter 12: Wakaba Returns and Saionji Appears

Anthy was in the dojo swinging around her practice sword in fury. 'Who the hell does she think she is anyways? Kissing me like that in front of the whole school. It was embarrassing!' She charged at a practice dummy, and sliced it off its post with her wooden practice sword. Mamiya watched proudly from the dojo door with tears in his eyes.

"My little girl is so strong!" He said in burst into a waterfall of tears. Anthy paid no attention to him as she continued to train in her fury.

On the other side of town, Utena, who was still male, was entering Dr. Kaido's office to have a bump that was caused when Anthy hit her treated. A pair of green eyes watched her from the shadows as she entered the examination room.

"So, Utena-kun, what happened this time?" Dr. Kaido asked as she sat door to be examined.

"I'm not really sure, doc. I remember being in a room full of, um, c-cats, and then I woke up in a swimming pool with this bump on my head." Utena explained, blushing a bit. Her fear was not something she was proud of.

"A room full of cats?" Dr. Kaido asked as he examined her bump. "What happened in there?" Utena blushed harder.

"Well it's a long story, and really embarrassing." She began. Dr. Kaido just nodded. "When I was six, my dad decided to give me training for a secret dueling move called the Cat's Fury. It involved wrapping me up in cat nip and other things cat's liked, then tossing me in a pit of starving cats. Ever since then, I've been afraid of cats. When the fear reaches a certain point, I pretty much become a cat in mind to escape. I can never remember anything that happened when I'm a cat." Dr. Kaido was shocked when she was done.

"You're dad did that to you?" Utena nodded. "And now you turn into a cat?" Utena nodded again. "And can't remember anything that happens when you're a cat?" Utena nodded once again.

"Yes, I think that what happened just a few moments ago." Utena said. Dr. Kaido sighed.

"Man, not only do you have to deal with turning into a man every time cold water touches you, but you also have to worry about turning into a cat when faced with cats. That really sucks." Dr. Kaido commented as he finished treating the bump.

"Well I stay human in body, only my mind turns into a cat." Utena explained as she stood up. "Well thanks for treating that bump. "I'll see you later." With that, she left the office to head home. The same green eyes from earlier watched her as she left and followed her home.

When Utena arrived home, Anthy was swinging her practice sword in the yard, fuming. Utena gulped at this site. 'Damn, I didn't do anything to cause this when I was a cat, did I?' She wondered as she slowly approached Anthy.

"Hi Anthy!" Utena said as she approached her. Anthy just shot her an evil glare. Utena gulped harder. "Look, I'm sorry about anything I might have done to you when I was a cat. When I turn into a cat, my mine gets taken over by cat instincts and I can't remember anything I did when I return to normal. So whatever it was, it wasn't my fault." Anthy just sighed.

'Maybe I am over reacting.' She thought as she calmed herself down. "It's alright Utena, I forgive you." Utena smiles.

"Thanks, Anthy." She said. Anthy smiled back. Now they would put that whole thing behind their back and forget it ever happened. "By the way, what did I do as a cat that pissed you off so much?" With that, Utena had another lump on her head and Anthy stormed off.

A few minutes later, Utena entered the bathroom and striped off her clothes, still male from being in the pool. "Damn girl," She muttered. "It's not my fault I can't remember what I do as a cat." She entered the bathing area and filled the tub with warm water. She was just about to enter, when something warm and furry jumped on her shoulder. She turned her head to see what it was, and came face to face with a brown cat. She screamed and started to run around the bathroom.

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!" She screamed. She slipped on a random bar of soap, sending her and the cat in the tub filled with warm water. When she resurfaced female, a naked Wakaba resurfaced beside her and glomped her.

"Nihao, Utena-sama!" She said as she glomped. Utena practically had a nose bleed at the skin to skin contact.

"Wakaba, what are you doing here?" Utena asked.

"Wakaba decide Wakaba don't care if Utena-sama male or female. Wakaba marry Utena-sama either way." Wakaba explained as she loosened her glomp. Utena sighed.

'Great, another fiancée, sort of.' She thought. "Hey, Wakaba, were you that cat just now?" She asked. Wakaba nodded. "What happened?"

"After Wakaba learn Utena-sama's secret, Wakaba return to China shamed." She explained. "So Wakaba had to undergo training."

*Flashback to a week ago in China*

Wakaba stood on a bamboo pole in Jusenko, a fairly young looking man, named Tatsuya, stood across from her. The two both held swords.

"So Wakaba, you have failed in your mission and have returned to China in shame." Tatsuya said. "You know what the punishment is. You must under go training." Wakaba nodded.

"Yes great-grandfather." Wakaba said. The two leapt at each other as the Jusenko guide and some strange man who was Wakaba's father looked on. In one swipe, Wakaba landed in one of the many cursed pools below.

"Oh dear," Said the guide. "She fall in Spring of Drowned Cat. Tragic story of cat who drowned there 2500 year ago. No whoever fall in that spring turn into cat." Wakaba's father gasped as a brown cat resurfaced in the pool Wakaba had just fallen in.

*End flashback*

"So now Wakaba turn into cat." Wakaba finished. Utena sweat dropped. "But Wakaba don't mind as long as Wakaba got Utena-sama!" She glomped Utena again, causing her to blush and stare just as Anthy walked in.

"What is with all the noise in here?" She asked and then got a good look at the situation. Utena blushed hard.

"Anthy! This isn't what it looks like!" She explained as Anthy grew red with anger.

"SAVE IT!" Anthy screamed as she booted Utena's naked butt out the bathroom window.

Fifteen minutes later, a now clothed Utena was arguing with Anthy in the living room. "Nothing happened in there!" Utena screamed. "Wakaba's cursed to turn into a cat now due to a Jusenko accident and she just happened to appear in the bathroom as a cat. In my fear, we both ended up in the tub. She also hasn't really gotten over me, but I assure you, I have not feelings for her."

"Ya right, you pervert! You just find her attractive and was about to get it on with her in the tub!" Anthy screamed back. Utena screamed.

"NO! That is not what happened!" She said. Anthy just picked up a practice sword, pummeled Utena, and went up to bed. "That girl is so uncute." Utena muttered on the floor.

The next day, the two were walking to school, still mad at each other. "You are so uncute." Utena muttered to Anthy.

"What?" Anthy snapped back in an annoyed voice.

"You over react to everything." Utena snapped back.

"Ya, we'll you're a pervert who has sex with girls in bath tubs!" Anthy fired back.

"I think you need glasses, because that didn't happen!" Utena screamed back. The two huffed as they turned away from each other. It would take a miracle to resolve this. The two continued to walk when something unexpected happened.

"Wakaba!" Screamed a male voice and suddenly Utena was glomped by some weird green-haired man. "WAKABA! WAKABA!" He screamed as he glomped her. Annoyed, Utena pushed the man off her.

"Who are you calling Wakaba?" She asked. This was not a good day. The man reached into his shirt and put geeky looking glasses on his face as he looked at Utena.

"You're not Wakaba." He said. Utena sighed. Who was this weirdo? Just the Wakaba walked up with a young looking man beside her. She saw Utena and glomped her.

"Utena-sama!" She screamed.

"Wakaba, now what?" Utena asked in annoyance. Anthy pretended not to care about what was happening. The young looking man walked up to the green-haired man.

"Still as blind as ever, eh Saionji?" He asked. Saionji, who had taken off his glasses again, looked around confused.

"Huh, who said that?" He asked. The young looking man struck him in the head.

"It's me, you dolt!" The man yelled. Saionji put his glasses on again.

"Oh, it's you." Saionji said as the young looking man struck him again.

"Great-grandfather shouldn't waste time with that fool Saionji." Wakaba commented. Utena gasped as she pointed at the young looking man.

"He's your great-grandfather?!?!" She yelled in amazement.

"You can call me Tatsuya." The young looking old man said.

"But you look to be my age! What is your secret?" Utena asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with now, groom." Tatsuya told her. Utena looked confused.

"Groom?" Utena asked.

"Yes, you are to marry my great-granddaughter under the laws of the Amazon. Well, technically the law says she should kill you, but we decided because of your curse, she'll marry you instead." Tatsuya explained. Utena's eye grew wide, Anthy pretended not to care, and Saionji gasped.

"So this is that Tenjou Utena who stole my Wakaba!" He screamed. "It's unforgivable! Tenjou Utena, I challenge you to a duel!" He said pointing at a lamp post. "Fight me like the 'man' you are!"

"Um, I'm over here." Utena said. Saionji put his glasses back on and sweat dropped when he realized he'd been talking to a lamp post. He then turned to face Utena and coughed.

"Anyways, meet me in the park tomorrow at 4:00 pm." He said and left. Utena just sweat dropped.

"What was that about?" She asked. Tatsuya laughed and poked Utena on the back of her neck.

"Well groom, I'll see you tomorrow when you duel Saionji." With that, he and Wakaba left. Utena rubbed the back of her neck. 'What was that for?' Anthy sighed and grabbed Utena.

"Come on, we'll be late if we don't hurry." She said. With that the two continued walking to school.

They arrive at school with five minutes to spare. As they enter the gate, students start hooting.

"Oh, here are the love birds now!" One boy cried.

"Tenjou-kun is such a pimp!" Anther cried.

"I'm so jealous!" One girl squealed.

"Utena-sama!" Several girls squealed. Anthy blushed as Utena looked confused.

"Huh, what is this all about?" She asked. A boy grabbed her around the shoulder.

"Don't play dumb with us, Tenjou-kun." He said. "We all saw you kiss Himemiya-san yesterday." With these words, Utena turned red.

'So that's what I did yesterday as a cat that got her so mad.' "I wasn't myself yesterday." She told everyone. Everyone 'ohhed'.

"Well you were acting weird yesterday, but that was still a pretty hot kiss." The boy with his arm around her shoulder said. Everyone agreed.

"You're all crazy!" With that, Utena stormed off to class.

That night, Utena was dueling with Mikage in the yard over a piece of sushi. The two went at each other without holding back.

"That's my sushi, old man!" Utena screamed as she lunged. Mikage side stepped her and she fell in the pond. He ate the sushi when she resurfaced. Utena growled in the pond. "Great, now not only do I not get the sushi, but I have to take a bath. Just great." With that she made her way to the bathroom.

The rest of the family was having dinner, what Utena's scream came from the bathroom. They all ran up to find a naked male Utena dumping cold water on her head. Anthy screamed.

"Cover up!" She screamed. Mikage tossed Utena a towel and she tied it around her waist.

"That water is boiling!" She said pointing to the bath. Akio stuck his hand in.

"It's barely warm." He said. Utena gasped.

"But I could have sworn…" She then remembered Tatsuya poking her in the neck earlier. "It was that young looking old man's fault!" She growled. "Curse him." Anthy sighed.

"But more importantly, what are you going to do about your duel with Saionji tomorrow?" Anthy asked. Utena gasped. She was right.

To be Continued…

Ya, another chapter. Hopefully I'll update again soon. Review may help.


	13. The Full Bodied Cat Tongue

OK, here's the next chapter. Not much to say this time except enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or Ranma.

Chapter 13: The Full Bodied Cat Tongue

The family sat down in the living in silence, shocked at Utena's current problem. Well, besides Akio, who found the whole thing amusing.

"So, how do we change Utena back now?" Anthy asked to break the silence. Akio chuckled at her.

"But I thought you would have liked her better like this." He said and Anthy glared at him. "Oh, ya, you don't like men." Anthy glared at him harder.

"Just what are you trying to imply?" She shot at him. Akio laughed harder.

"Oh, nothing." With that he started rolling on the floor in laughter. Anthy fumed and Utena sighed.

"Can we just be serious?" She asked. "We need to find out what exactly that young looking old geezer did to me so we can reverse it. Plus there's my duel with Saionji tomorrow, what should I do about that?" Anthy looked thoughtful.

"Well first, we would need to find Tatsuya." As soon as she said that, Tatsuya walked through the door. Everyone gasped at him.

"How did you get in here?" Mamiya asked. Tatsuya chuckled.

"Amazon secret." He said. He turned to Utena, who had bolted up and was ready to strike. "Ah, Groom, it seems my Full Bodied Cat Tongue worked." Utena gasped.

"Full bodied cat tongue? What is that?" She asked. Tatsuya laughed.

"It's an ancient Amazon technique that makes one's body as sensitive as a cat's tongue. It can come in handy during duels." Tatsuya explained. Utena growled at him.

"You monster! How do I cure this?" She asked.

"There's only one way to cure it." Tatsuya explained. Utena leaned forward. "And that is to marry Wakaba." A vein in Utena's head snapped and she charged at Tatsuya, only to be knocked to the floor by an ancient Amazon dueling technique. The rest of the family gasped.

"How would marrying Wakaba-chan cure her?" Dios asked. Tatsuya smirked as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Because then I'd give her this Phoenix Pill, which is the only cure for the full bodied cat tongue." Everyone gasped and Utena bolted up from the floor, making a mad grab for the Phoenix Pill. This only got her knocked back done to the floor with another ancient Amazon dueling technique.

"Oh Groom, you're going to have to be a lot faster then that." Tatsuya said. "Well, see you later." With that, he left. Utena swore from her spot on the floor. Anthy just sighed.

"So now what?" She asked as she turned to Utena.

"First, I should worry about my duel with Saionji, then I'll figure out how to get the Phoenix Pill from that young looking old geezer." She said.

The next morning, Anthy was looking for Utena before going to school. She finally found her sewing something in her room.

"Come on, Utena, we're going to be late." She said.

"You go on without me, I'm not going today. I have to prepare for my duel with Saionji." She said. "Besides, I can't go to school like this. Everyone would find out about my curse." Anthy sighed.

"They're going to find out sooner or later, but whatever." With that, she left.

News of Utena's duel with Saionji had spread like wild fire at Ohtori Academy. As the scheduled time approached, students filled the park to watch the duel. Saionji was the first of the two opponents to arrive.

"Tenjou Utena, today you die!" He yelled at some random boy. Tatsuya then showed up and bopped Saionji on the back of the head.

"If you want to win this duel, I suggest you put your glasses on." He told him. Saionji put his glasses on and sweat dropped when he realized he hadn't been yelling at Utena.

Anthy was by the ring that had been set up over night. 'Where is Utena? I hope she'll alright.' Wakaba then walked up beside her.

"Utena-sama going to win duel. Utena-sama can't be beat. Wakaba marry Utena-sama for this reason." She said. Anthy just sighed.

"Are you still sprouting that non-sense?" She asked. Saionji climbed into the ring still wearing his glasses, sword drawn.

"Where is that stupid ugly tomboy?" He asked. "It's time to start the duel." Just then something in a giant trench coat with pink hair wearing sun glasses jumped from the trees with a sword. It landed in the ring.

"Saionji, I, Tenjou Utena, am here for our duel." Utena said. Saionji smirked. Everyone else looked confused.

"Does Tenjou-kun sound a bit weird to you?" One boy asked.

"Maybe she caught a cold. It would explain why she is wearing a coat." Another said.

"That must be it." One girl said.

"So, Tenjou Utena, you've finally arrived for our duel." Saionji said. He looked her up and down. "Do you really intend to duel me in that ridiculous get-up?" Utena smirked at him.

"I'm so confident in my ability to beat you, I will duel you in this heavily trench coat." She said. She struck a dueling stance. "Now let's get his duel started."

"One thing first. Wakaba!" Wakaba climbed into the dueling ring and pinned a rose to each of their chests. "First one to have their rose knocked from their chest loses the duel." Utena nodded.

"Fine by me." She said. 'Why does this seem so familiar?' She shook that thought away and charged at Saionji, who easily side stepped her.

"You're going to have to be faster then that to beat me!" Saionji yelled and swiped. Utena barely dodged. 'He's fast.'

Tatsuya walked up beside Anthy and Wakaba. "So, can Groom win like this?" He asked. Anthy turned to him.

"Utena-sama seam slow today." Wakaba commented. Tatsuya chuckled.

"She doesn't seem to realize that when she turns male, she gets added muscle weight. Add to the fact that she's wearing that trench coat, her speed is defiantly decreased." He explained. "And Saionji was claimed to be the fasted male in the Amazon village. How will Groom win this?" Anthy gasped at this.

"Oh coarse Utena will win. There's no way she can lose. I believe in her." She said and turned back to the duel. 'Utena, please be OK.'

Saionji had the upper hand on Utena, in terms of speed. 'Darn, this trench coat is really weighing me down.' She just parried one on Saionji's blows. 'Guess it's time for plan B.' She leapt into the air.

"Now, Saionji, witness my super awesome transformation!" With that she threw some balls to the ground, which created a smoke screen. Before the smoke could clear, she ripped off her trench coat and sun glasses. Her rose some how stayed pinned to her shirt underneath. Everyone gasped when the smoke cleared. "Now it's time to make this fight man-to-man."

"Tenjou-kun is the Pink-Haired Boy?" One boy asked.

"I did think those two looked an awfully lot alike." Another commented.

"She's so hot like this!" One girl said with a blush.

"Ya, she is." One boy said, also blushing. Everyone looked at him.

"I thought he was like that." One boy commented.

Saionji smirked up on the dueling ring. "So you're giving me the honor of a man-to-man fight." He got set to lunge again. "Now I don't have to feel guilty about beating up a girl." He began another flurry of strike, Utena still barely dodging.

"You think you can beat me?" She taunted. 'Damn, he's still too fast for me. I need to think of something before my rose is knocked off.'

Dr. Kaido walked up beside Anthy. "Why did Utena-kun decide to duel as a man?" He asked.

"She had no choice." Anthy explained. "She had the full bodied cat tongue applied on her, now she can't stand hot water to change back." Dr. Kaido looked thoughtful.

"The full bodied cat tongue? I believe I know something that can help. The Tokyo Grandfather's pressure point!" He climbed up to the ring and gave Utena a poke in the back. "Now you should be able to change back." Anthy tossed up a kettle and Utena used the hot water to change back to female.

"I got you now, Saionji!" She screamed as she used the extra burst of speed her female body provided and cut Saionji's rose off. She then walked over to Tatsuya.

"Seems I won't be needing your Phoenix Pill after all." She stuck out her tongue.

"Actually, the Tokyo Grandfather's pressure point only works once and can be used only once." Dr. Kaido explains as it starts raining.

"Now you tell me." A once again male Utena said.

The next day at school, Utena's class had swimming class. Utena didn't care as she jumped into the pool. Everyone now knew about her curse anyways and she couldn't change back once again. Several girls stood blushing at the side of the pool.

"Wow, Utena-sama has such a great body like this." One girl said.

"She's my dream guy." Another said.

"So how long is she going to be like this?" One asked.

"I hope she never changes back." Anther commented. Utena then climbed out the pool and began to towel off. The girls squealed loudly. Utena stared at the strangely.

"You girls are weird." She said as she put her jacket and shoes on. She then left the pool area and the school altogether. 'I got to get that Phoenix Pill, even if it kills me. If I remember correctly, that young looking old geezer and Wakaba have just opened a new Chinese restaurant called Cat Chow. Weird name if you ask me.' She walked all the way to the restaurant and entered the door.

"Ah, Groom, how pleasant it is to see you again. Have you come to marry Wakaba?" Tatsuya said when he saw her. Utena smirked.

"You wish, old man. I'm here for the Phoenix Pill." She said. She charged at Tatsuya with her hand outstretched. She soon found herself out the door due to and ancient Amazon dueling technique. 'Damn, how does he always do that?' She then noticed a help wanted sign in the window of the Cat Chow restaurant. 'This gives me an idea.'

After school, several girls entered the Cat Chow restaurant for a snack. 'Welcome to Cat Chow, ladies. Please follow me to your table." Utena greeted, wearing a waiter's uniform. The girls all blushed and followed her to their table.

"I didn't know Utena-sama worked here." One said as she looked over the menu.

"I'm going to come here everyday." Anther said. Tatsuya put several orders on the counter. "Table 6." He yelled. Utena walked over, and made a swipe at the Phoenix Pill Tatsuya wore around his neck. Tatsuya was quick and hurled the hot orders at Utena, who barely managed to balance them on a pole to avoid the heat. All the customers cheered.

"I'll get that Phoenix Pill Yet, old man." Utena told Tatsuya. Anthy then entered the restaurant.

"Welcome to Cat Chow, Anthy!" She greeted. Anthy blinked at her.

"Utena, why are you working here?" She asked as Utena led her to a table.

"I'm just doing this so I can swipe the Phoenix Pill from the young looking old geezer." Utena said as she gave Anthy a menu. Anthy sighed.

"Any luck yet." Anthy asked.

"Table 10!" Tatsuya yelled as he hurled a few dishes at Utena, who caught them on her pole.

"Does it look like it?" Utena asked as she took the dishes over to table 10. Anthy sweat dropped.

"No, I guess now." She then proceeded to look over her menu.

To Be Continued…

Will Utena ever get the Phoenix Pill and turn back to normal. Your reviews will help.


	14. The Duel for the Phoenix Pill

Well here I am writing the next chapter already. I really wanted to write a romantic, humorous one-shot, but coming up with a good idea that fits the Utena story line is really hard. It's hard to write something that can go in the series and hard to write something original post series seeing the way the series ended. Well I do have one idea for a post series fic, but it isn't one shot. I might work on that idea while writing this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or Ranma.

Chapter 14: The Duel for the Phoenix Pill

Utena had been working at Cat Chow for a week now, but was still having no luck with swiping the Phoenix Pill for Tatsuya. She was getting pretty annoyed. On the other hand, Tatsuya was very happy. He was getting Utena desperate. 'She may fold soon may fold soon and marry Wakaba.' He thought. 'If not, she'll continue to attract business for me.' Utena was a booming success with girls and even some boys. Tatsuya brought out an order.

"Table 7!" He yelled to Utena. Utena ran over and made her usual attempt at the Phoenix Pill, only to have her hand stamped with 'Fail'. Utena growled at her hand.

"What will it take in order for me to get that pill?" She asked. Tatsuya chuckled at her.

"Groom, you've been working here for a week now, but you are still no faster then you were a week ago." He told her. "If you want to know a technique to get you the Phoenix Pill, follow me." Curious, Utena followed Tatsuya out back.

"So what's this all about old man?" She asked as Tatsuya set up a bon fire and threw some chestnuts in it.

"Watch carefully, Groom." He said. Utena watched as he raised his hands into the air, then in a blink of an eye, pulled the chestnuts from the flames. Utena gasped.

"How did you do that?" She asked in amazement. Tatsuya smirked.

"That, Groom, is an ancient Amazon dueling technique called 'Chestnuts Roasting Over an Open Fire'." He explained. "The technique uses extreme speed of the hands to strike ones opponent unknowingly." Utena gasped.

"So if I learned that, I could swipe the Phoenix Pill! Thanks old geezer!" With that, she ran home to practice this new technique.

That night, Utena sat in the yard in front of a bon fire. Anthy walked up beside her.

"So what is it you're trying to do again?" She asked.

"I'm trying to pull chestnuts from the flames to learn the ancient Amazon dueling technique called 'Chestnuts Roasting Over an Open Fire'." She explained. She raises her hands a foot from the flames and flinches. "But thanks to this stupid Cat Tongue, I'm to sensitive to get my hands close to the flames." She sighed.

"Isn't there another way?" Anthy asked. Utena sighed.

"Anthy, I think the technique is called 'Chestnuts Roast Over an Open Fire' for a reason." She said as she tried again to get her hands near the flames and flinched again. Anthy sighed at her.

"Well I'm going to a carnival tonight. I think it would do you good to go and forget about your problems for awhile." She said. Utena looked ready to protest, but decided just to go.

In an hour's time, Utena and Anthy had arrived at the carnival, both wearing traditional kimonos. There were lots of booths set up and even a few rides. Utena sighed.

"Anthy, I appreciate you trying, but I don't know how much fun I'll be able to have with all my problems right now." She said. She then started running from booth to booth, buying as much food as she could. Anthy just shook her head and went to catch up to her.

"Utena, calm down." She said. "You'll give yourself a tummy ache."

"But Anthy, I'm fine." She said. She then turned green and ran over to a near-by bush. Anthy rushed over to hold her hair back. Anthy smirked once Utena had finished.

"Fine, huh?" She smirked. Utena just glared at her. "Anyways, why don't we try a game now?" Anthy lead Utena over to a fishing booth.

"500 yen per fishing hope." The guy at the booth said. "Any fish you catch with that hope is yours to keep." Anthy handed over 500 yen and received a hoop.

"I'll catch a fish for sure." She said as she lower the hoop to the water. As soon as it hit the water, it broke. She growled as she handed over another 500 yen and got another hoop. That one didn't last any longer then the pervious one. Annoyed, she handed over another 500 yen and got another hoop with promptly broke. Angrily, she stood up and pointed at the guy running the booth. "These hoops are defected!"

"My hoops are not defeated." The guy replied.

"Ya, you're just a klutz." Utena said. Anthy growled at her.

"Well if you're so sure it's me, then you try!" She yelled. Utena smirked as she handed over 500 yen and received a hoop.

"Watch and learn." She said. She faced the pool of water when an idea struck her. 'This fishing game, it's just like pulling chestnuts out of the flames. If I can do this, I can master the ancient Amazon dueling technique.' She smirked as she raised her hands. "I can master the 'Chestnuts Roasting Over an Open Fire' yet!" She yelled. With that she used blinding speed to stand swiping fish after fish from the pool.

"That's amazing, Utena! Keep going!" Anthy cheered. The guy running the booth watched nervously. 'On no, at this rate he'll put me out of business.' After a few more blinding swipes, Utena had cleared the pool of fish.

"I did it! But is this enough?" Utena asked. The guy growled at her. He wasn't about to let all his fish go that easily. He quickly pulled out a tank of piranhas.

"Very good, young man." He said. "But in order to keep all those fish, you'll need to pull out all these piranhas bare hand." Anthy gasped.

"That's crazy. Utena could get bitten badly." She said. Utena smirked.

"No, Anthy, I need to do this. The technique the old geezer showed me involved pulling chestnuts out of flames bare hand with out getting burnt. If I can pull all these piranhas out without being bit, I will have mastered the 'Chestnuts Roasting Over an Open Fire'!" She raised her hands into the air and with blinding speed, snatched all the piranhas from the tank. So in the end, Utena and Anthy got to keep all the fish and piranhas.

"I'm ruined." The guy at the booth said as they walked away.

"That was impressive, Utena." Anthy said as they continued to walk around the carnival. Utena smirked.

"Now I just need to find the young looking old geezer and swipe the Phoenix Pill. Then I can finally be myself again." No sooner then the words left her mouth; Tatsuya appeared in front of them.

"So Groom, it seems you've mastered that technique I showed you." He said with a smirk, "But is that really enough for you to get this here Phoenix Pill?" With that he took off, Utena trailing behind him.

"Give me that pill, old man!" She screamed as Tatsuya led her into a bath house. He used a tub as a boat and floated to the middle of a large pool of hot water. He chuckled at Utena standing outside the pool.

"What are you going to do now, Groom?" He asked. "You can't get at me without touching hot water." Utena grabbed a pole and backed up.

"That pill is mine!" She screamed. She ran and pole vaulted over to where Tatsuya was, snatched the Phoenix Pill and swallowed it before hitting the water. Tatsuya just smirked as he pulled the real Phoenix Pill from his pocket.

"Poor Groom needs to be sure before acting." He said as Utena bolted out from the water screaming in pain. Anthy then ran in and tossed the contents of the piranha tank on Utena.

"Utena, are you OK?" She asked. Utena was now soaked with the water from the tank and several piranhas were nibbling on her. She just groaned.

Utena sobbed that night at home. The rest of the family tried to comfort her the best they could.

"Cheer up, Utena-kun. You can always try again tomorrow at work." Dios told her as he patted her on the back.

"But Cat Chow is relocating to the beach tomorrow for summer vacation." Utena said. Akio's eyes lit up.

"Hey, then why don't we take a vacation to the beach tomorrow?" He suggested. "It will give me time to catch up on my tanning!" Everyone just stared at him.

"But your skins already dark. Why do you need a tan?" Anthy asked. Akio just smirked, but didn't reply.

"Forget about Akio, let's just go so I can get the Phoenix Pill from that young looking old geezer!" Utena yelled. The rest of the family nodded.

The next afternoon, the family arrived at the beach in their swimwear. Utena wore black swim trunks, Anthy a purple one piece, Dios blue trunks, Akio a red Speedo (which made everyone shudder), and Mamiya a red and white striped men's one piece. Mikage was a panda at the time, so he wore nothing. The family then started to set up their towels and umbrella on a vacant spot.

"Race you to the water, Utena-kun!" Akio yelled. Utena just sighed.

"Akio, I'm not here for fun. I'm here to find that young looking old geezer so I can swipe the Phoenix Pill from him." Utena explains. Akio just sighed and turned is head in a random direction.

"Hey, isn't that the Wakaba over there?" He asked and pointed at Wakaba selling chow mien to a bunch of teenagers. Utena looked at her with stars in her eyes. Wakaba would know where Tatsuya was.

"Wakaba!" She yelled as she ran over towards Wakaba. Wakaba head turned to her.

"Utena-sama! You here to see Wakaba!" She yelled back. Utena stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Actually, I was wondering if you knew where you're great grandfather was?" She asked. Wakaba frowned at this.

"Utena-sama care more about great grandfather then Wakaba?" She asked. Utena sweat dropped.

"No, I just need to find him so I can get the Phoenix Pill." She explained. Tatsuya then appeared behind Wakaba.

"So Groom, you've followed us all the way to the beach in your quest for the Phoenix Pill." He said with a smirk. "Tell you what. We'll have a duel right now. If you win, I'll hand over the Phoenix Pill to you. If I win, however, and you have to marry Wakaba." Utena frowned. What was with Tatsuya and her marrying Wakaba? However she had no other choice. She wanted to be back to normal.

"It's a deal." She told Tatsuya. Tatsuya smirked as he pulled out a couple of wooden swords and watermelons.

"The rules are simple. We each take a wooden sword and a watermelon. The one to get their melon smashed loses." Tatsuya explained. Utena took a sword and melon.

"Let's do this, old man." She said. She backed up then lunged for Tatsuya's melon. Tatsuya side stepped her swipe, and struck down. Utena barely got her melon out of the way on time.

"Not bad, Groom, but how good are you at a beach duel?" Ha asked as he leapt into the air over the water. He whistled and a shark popped out of the water. Tatsuya then landed on the shark. Utena leapt after him, only to be attacked by the shark. Anthy and the rest watch from the shore.

"Damn, Utena's in trouble." Anthy said. "I got to help her." She ran into the water, and promptly began to drown as soon as the water was above her head. Luckily Utena noticed her.

"What are you doing, Anthy?" She swam over to Anthy and pulled her head above the surface. The shark lunged at them and the tidal wave sent them to shore.

"Anthy, you dummy, you know you can't swim." Akio said when the two rolled in front of them. Utena sweat dropped.

"You can't swim?" She then started laughing. "I should have guessed." She turned to Wakaba. "I guess I'll just have to rely on you Wakaba. Only you can help me now." Anthy glared and slapped Utena.

"Well sorry I'm so useless!" She screamed. Utena just sighed as she approached the water with Wakaba on her back.

"Now Wakaba, no matter what, don't let go of me." Utena said and leapt in the water, turning Wakaba into a cat. The rest gasped on the beach.

"Utena is relying on the ancient dueling technique, the Cat's Fury, to win this duel." Mamiya said. "She may be able to win this." Utena bursts from the water and started to run around the beach screaming. Anthy sweat dropped at the sight. She walked over and shoved Wakaba on her face.

"Hurry up and change, this is embarrassing!" She yelled. After a few seconds, Utena meowed and took a four legged stance. She lunged into the water and claws at the shark, frightening it. Tatsuya ended up slipping and somehow, Utena ended up shredding his melon. Anthy then whistled from the shore and Utena leapt over to her. She cuddled up in her lap and went to sleep.

"Well, I never knew Groom knew Cat's Fury." Tatsuya said as he approached Anthy who was holding Utena. "I guess it's time for me to live up to my end of the deal." With that he tossed Anthy the Phoenix Pill.

That night, Utena ran to the bath after taking the Phoenix Pill. She cannon balled into the water, finally changing back to female. She resurfaced and pumped her fists into the air.

"Yes! I'm finally back to normal!" She screamed.

"Utena-sama!" Came a voice beside her. Suddenly Wakaba was glomped up against her. Utena then got a nose bleed and passed out.

Later, Anthy nursed Utena in her lap, while Dios scolded Wakaba.

"You see, Wakaba-chan, suddenly appearing naked beside people in bath tubs can cause them to have sudden nose bleeds. It can be very dangerous." He explained to a confused looking Wakaba.

To Be Continued…

Well, there's another chapter. Review.


	15. The Shatter Poke

Ya! Another chapter. I also made an Utena video called Utena the Movie in 10 Seconds and posted it on youtube after seeing an Utena in 10 seconds video. You can go watch that if you want. My youtube username is Tache101. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or Ranma.

Chapter 15: The Shatter Poke

Utena and Anthy were sitting in the living room when Dios entered the room with an envelope. He walked over to the two.

"Utena-kun, you got this letter today." He said and handed her the letter. "It's from Miki-kun." Utena took the letter and opened it.

"It says, 'Tenjou Utena, I have been training in the mountains in preparation of our next duel. In three days, I will arrive for our duel. Prepare to die. Kaoru Miki.'" Utena read out loud. Anthy looked at the envelope it came in.

"This was written last week." She said. Utena laughed.

"Poor Miki, he must have gotten lost again. I suspect we'll see him in a week's time." She said.

A week later, Utena was in visiting Dr. Kaido. When she walking in the office, she found a whole tank of eels. Dr. Kaido walked up behind her.

"Ah, I see you've discovered my order of eels that have come in." He said.

"Why are they here?" Utena asked.

"I decided to give them away as a promotion to my patients." The doctor replied. He walked over the tanks and fished out and eel into a same bowl. "By the way, Utena-kun, could you deliver this eel to Dios for me. I'm too nervous to deliver it myself." The doctor then blushes. Utena sighs and takes the bowl from him. He really needed to get over his crush on Dios.

"He'll get it." Utena told him and left the office. She hopped on the fence as she walked home and began to whistle. She didn't get far until she heard a noise.

"Tenjou Utena, prepare to die!" Screamed Miki as he came flying preparing to swing his sword. Utena stepped out of the way and grabbed his arm. She then leapt off the fence so they wouldn't fall.

"Hey Miki, you're a week late for our duel." She told him. Miki growled at her.

"Shut up! I spent the last week going through hell to find you! Duel me now!" He screamed at her. Utena just held up the eel bowl.

"I can't right now. I have to deliver this eel to Dios." She told him. Miki swung his sword at it and Utena moved it out of the way. "What's the big deal?"

"If it's gone, you can duel!" Miki screamed. Miki swung at her furiously, but Utena dodged so fast he ended up getting tangled up as Utena lead them towards a fountain. Right before Utena could fall in, she stepped aside, leaving Miki to fall. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" He screamed as he plunged, but was suddenly stopped by something.

"Need some help?" Utena asked as she held him up with her foot. Miki growled again.

"Put me down right now!" He screamed. Suddenly Anthy appeared, causing him to gasp. If he fell in the water now, Anthy would know he's Chu-Chu. He couldn't have her know that. She would hate him for life.

"Utena, what are you doing to poor Miki-kun?" She screamed at Utena. Utena just grinned.

"Hey Anthy, want to see something really cool?" She asked and removed her foot from underneath Miki. He screamed, but luckily for him, Utena decided to catch him with her finger tip. "Just kidding." Anthy glared at Utena.

"Leave poor Miki-kun alone!" She screamed and whacked her into orbit. Miki now sat on the ground beside Anthy. She turned to face him. "I'm sorry about what Utena did to you. She should know better then to pick on you after the training Tatsuya gave her." She said as she helped Miki get untangled.

"She's received more training?" Miki asked once he was untangled. Anthy nodded.

"Please Miki-kun, forget whatever happened in the past and make up with Utena. She's too strong for you. I don't want to see you get hurt." Anthy told him. She got up and stretched. "Well I'll see you later. Bye Miki-kun!" With that she left. Miki sat there watching her leave.

"She thinks I'm weak, but she cares about me." He said. He stood up and screamed. "I'm so pathetic!" He went to run off, but ended up falling in the fountain instead. A peeved Chu-Chu climbed out just as Tatsuya walked by. Tatsuya looked at the monkey with interest.

"Well, what do we have here?" He asked and picked Chu-Chu up. Chu-Chu squealed.

Wakaba was in the kitchen of the house attached to Cat Chow. Tatsuya entered holding up Chu-Chu.

"We're in luck tonight, Wakaba. I found us a delicious looking monkey for dinner." Tatsuya said as he held up Chu-Chu, who squealed even louder.

"This one look good." Wakaba commented.

"Well in the pot it goes." Tatsuya tossed Chu-Chu into a pot of boiling water. Wakaba suddenly remembered Anthy holding Chu-Chu.

"Wait, we can't eat this one." She said. A screaming, naked Miki then burst from the pot.

"What is it with you people and cooking monkeys?!?!" He screamed.

"Oh darn, looks like our dinner was just a Jusenkyo victim." Tatsuya said. Miki growled at her.

"Ya, it's all Utena's fault I have this curse. I need to go find her so I can beat her." He said. Tatsuya smiled.

"You know Groom?" He asked him. Miki looked confused.

"Who?" He asked.

"Utena. She is engaged to my Wakaba here. They will get married." Tatsuya explained. Miki just nodded. "But you beating her will prove difficult after the training I gave her." Miki growled again.

"So you're the one who trained her?" He yelled. Tatsuya nodded.

"I did indeed give Groom training in ancient Amazon dueling techniques. However I can also give you training as well." Tatsuya told him.

"Oh… Great Grandfather going to train naked boy?" Wakaba piped up. Miki's eyes grew wide as he blushed and tried to cover his privates.

"Great grandfather? How old are you?" He asked, still blushing.

"That is none of your concern. Now, do you want training or not." Tatsuya responded. Miki just nodded.

An hour later, a now clothed Miki stood in a forest with Tatsuya. Two large boulders sat in front of him.

"So what's the training, old man?" Miki asked. Tatsuya gestured to one of the boulders.

"I want to see you shatter this boulder with your sword." He told Miki. Miki just smirked.

"Oh, that's easy." He said. He jumped up into the air and slammed the blade of his sword into the boulder, splitting it in two. "How's that?" Miki smirked larger.

"Find, except I said to shatter the boulder, not split it." Tatsuya said as he raised his own sword and faced the second boulder. "Watch." He then applied a gentle poke to the boulder with the tip of his sword, shattering the boulder into millions of pieces. Miki gasped at the sight.

"And just when I thought nothing could shock me more then your youthful appearance." He commented. Tatsuya gave him a cold glare. "You got to teach me how to do that." Miki had a mental image of shattering Utena into millions of pieces with just a poke and laughed like a mad man. That would teach her.

"Very well, we'll begin training immediately. Then you can challenge Groom to a duel." Tatsuya said and became to laugh. Things would go his way no matter what. Mikage watched all this from a bush.

"I got to warn Utena." He muttered as he ran on home.

Everyone was in the living room when Mikage burst in. "Utena, we got a problem!" He screamed. Utena looked at him.

"Now what? Did a merchant catch you stealing from them again?" She asked in a bored voice. Mikage sent his daughter a cold glare.

"No, Tatsuya is training Miki to use the Shatter Poke so he can use it in a duel against you." Mikage explained. Utena looked confused.

"What's the Shatter Poke?" Utena asked.

"Everything on this planet has a pressure point, that when pressed will cause the object to shatter into millions of pieces. This includes the human body." Mikage explained.

"Well how do you know Tatsuya is training Miki to use this Shatter Poke?" Utena asked.

"Because I saw them shattering large boulders with just a single poke. It's a dangerous technique I tell ya!" Mikage explained. Anthy gasped.

"There's a technique that can do that?" She asked. Mikage nodded.

"Yes, so I must train Utena to face such a technique. We will send the weekend training in the forest. Anthy, you can come to if you like." He said.

"Sure, I'd love to come." She said. Utena just huffed.

"All this over Miki. Beating him is a piece of cake." She said and went upstairs to pack her bag.

With in a couple hours, the group had arrived and set up camp. Anthy made dinner while Mikage went to begin his training with Utena. The two stood facing each other.

"Now Utena, the Shatter Poke is a technique that requires the attacker to land a single poke on their opponent's pressure point. Can you think of any way to stop this?" Mikage asked. Utena grinned.

"Simple, if he doesn't hit me, I don't shatter." Utena said in a confident voice. Mikage held up a hornet's nest.

"Easier said the done." He smashed the nest into the ground, causing angry hornets to swarm around Utena. "Avoid being stung and you can beat the Shatter Poke!" Utena tries desperately to block the stings, but fails miserably. Luckily for her, the hornets gave up soon, but not before she was stung 50 times. "You're hopeless." Mikage told her.

"Shut up." Utena said. After applying ointment to the stings, they head back to camp for dinner. Utena sniffed the air. "Smells delicious, Anthy. What are you making?"

"I'm making curry. It's done now." Anthy replied as she got out three plates and filled them. "I don't know how good it is."

"I'm sure it's fine." Utena said.

"Ya, it must be better then anything Utena could cook. Utena glared at him. "Anyways let's eat." They all took a bike and a huge explosion rocked the forest.

Utena sat up groggily, but only she wasn't exactly herself. 'When did I get splashed?' She wondered when she realized she was in a male body. 'Wait this isn't my male body, this is my dad's body.' She realized and looked around. She saw her body sit up.

"When did I get stung?" It asked. Utena turned to Anthy's body.

"When did I become a girl?" It asked. Utena's eyes widened as she turned back to her own body.

"What the hell did you put in that curry?!?!" She screamed.

"I don't know! Just normal curry stuff!" Her body shot back. Utena sighed and picked up the curry again.

"We need to change back." She said. After several more explosions, they were all back to normal.

"I'm me again!" Mikage said and jumped up and down.

"I'm never eating your curry again!" Utena yelled as she stormed off, with her dad following her. Anthy glared in the direction they left in.

'She didn't have to yell. I can fix the curry.' She then starts to put more curry powder in it.

Elsewhere, Miki had wondered off from his training site. 'Where am I? I'm so hungry.' He then found Anthy working on her curry.

"Himemiya-san, what are you doing here?" He asked. Anthy turned to face him.

"Miki! I was cooking dinner for Utena and Tenjou-san, but they ran off. Would you like some?" She asked. Miki eyes lit up and he nodded. Anthy handed him a plate of curry.

'I'm so lucky. To be able to eat Himemiya Anthy's cooking. It's a dream come true.' He thought. "Thank you, Himemiya-san!" He then took a bite and another explosion rocked the forest.

Anthy, in Miki's body sat up some time later. "I'm sorry Miki. I thought I hade fixed that, but I didn't. I'm so sorry." Anthy apologized. Miki, in Anthy's body sat up.

"Himemiya-san, it's incredible! Curry that explodes and causes people to switch bodies. It's a new invention!" He commented. "You could make a lot of money with it."

"Really?" Anthy asked. Miki nodded.

"We will switch back if we eat more, right?" He asked. Anthy nodded.

Utena watched all this from a safe distance. 'That guy is a fool.'

To Be Continued…

And there's another chapter. Hope you all liked it enough to leave a review.


	16. The Shattering Duel

I'm finally updating and I'm still not sure what to write for this chapter. Anyways, last week an idea finally struck me and I was able to write another M rated one shot. Go read it if you haven't yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or Ranma.

Chapter 16: The Shattering Duel

Anthy had moved to Miki's camp to cook for him. She watched as he trained in the art of the secret dueling technique called the Shatter Poke. Tatsuya currently had him tied to a branch of one tree with one arm free holding a sword and a huge boulder to another.

"You ready, Miki-kun?" Tatsuya asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be old man." Miki responded. With that, Tatsuya cut the ropes holding Miki and the boulder back. The boulder and Miki swung powerfully to each other. Miki let out a battle cry as he rapidly poked at the boulder.

"Not good enough! You need to focus!" Tatsuya screamed at him. Miki shot him an angry glare.

"I am focusing!" He screamed back. Tatsuya just pointed at the boulder, which Miki had carved 'Anthy' on with his pokes. Miki just sweat dropped. Lucky for him, Anthy was to far away to see what he had carved. Tatsuya sighed as he hopped on top of the boulder.

"You need to find the weak point, and then poke. Like this." He once again demonstrated the Shatter Poke, turning the boulder into millions of pieces. Anthy gasped from where she watched on the ground.

'If Miki learns this Shatter Poke, Utena is dead. And I never got to tell her how I feel.' Anthy thought.

Mean while, Mikage continued to train Utena how to dodge and block. He smashed another hornet's nest to the ground. "Block the stingers!" He yelled at her. Utena was a bit more successful then she was the previous night, but still got stung quite a bit.

"Just you wait Miki; I'll beat your Shatter Poke." She swore into the night.

The next afternoon, Utena and Miki faced each other, swords drawn, in a clearing for their duel. Miki was covered in wounds from slamming into boulders all night. Utena was covered in hornet strings.

"Tenjou Utena, today you die." Miki said. Utena smirked.

"No, today I beat your Shatter Poke." Utena told him. The two glared at each other in the tension.

"Um, why I'm I tied to the tree in this outfit?" Anthy asked. She was hanging from a tree branch wearing a red dress and a crown on top of her head. Tatsuya looked up at her.

"I thought the duel would be more interesting if there was a prize at stake. The winner of the duel will become engaged to you." Tatsuya told her. Anthy shot him the meanest glare ever.

"What?!?! I'm no prize to be won in a duel! And I can choose who I'll become engaged to on my own!" She screamed.

"Don't worry, Anthy, Utena will in this duel and everything will be back to normal." Mikage screamed at her. Anthy sweat dropped.

"OK, enough chit-chat. Start the duel!" Tatsuya said and waved his arms to start the duel. Miki charged at Utena.

"Prepare to die, Tenjou Utena!" He screamed as he poked. Utena parried the poke.

"Not so fast Miki. You're not the only one who has gone threw training the past days. I too have trained for this duel." Utena told him. Anthy snorted form the tree.

"What training? Training in how to dodge and block?" She asked. Utena sweat dropped. Miki poked again. Utena was barely able to dodge. The poke hit the ground, causing it to shatter. Rocks and chucks of dirt flew everywhere, mostly in Miki's face.

"Whew, that was close." Utena said.

"You need to be more careful!" Anthy screamed at her. Utena jumped up and hung from the rope above her.

"Excuse me?" She asked annoyed.

"You could have died! Miki has become very powerful with that technique!" Anthy yelled back.

"And why would you care?" Utena asked. Anthy managed to hold back her tears.

"Utena you idiot!" She screamed. Utena looked down at her confused. Miki leaped up to poke, but Utena moved fast enough he cut the rope supporting Anthy instead. Utena managed to pull her up to prevent her from hitting the ground.

"What is your problem?" Utena asked once they were on the ground. Since her hands were no longer bound, Anthy slapped Utena hard.

"Why would you care?" With that Anthy joined Mikage watching the duel. Utena blinked at her.

"Pay attention to our duel!" Miki screamed as he leaped in for another poke. Utena jumped up, causing Miki to suffer from shattering the ground.

"This ends here!" Utena screamed as she came down landing what seemed to be one blow to Miki's mid section. Anthy gasped.

"She's using the speed of the Chestnuts Roasting Over an Open Fire. What seemed like one blow was actually 100 blows to the same spot." She explained. Mikage nodded proudly.

"That's my little prince!" He said. Utena grinned at Miki's body on the ground.

"It's over, Miki." She said smugly. Miki laughed as he got back up to his feet, causing Utena to gasp.

"No it's not, Utena. Did you really think a hundred hits from you would take me down?" He screamed as he lunged forward another poke. Utena moved and the ground shattered in Miki's face.

"Now I see, he's built up endurance form not only the training, but always being in the line of fire from the shattered rocks." Anthy said. "Utena needs to think of a new plan." Utena growled at Miki.

"You've left me no choice, Miki. I'm going to have to use the Tenjou family's secret dueling technique. The Cunning Tiger!" She screamed. The whole field gasped.

"No, anything but that technique!" Mikage said.

"Why, what kind of technique is this Cunning Tiger? Is it dangerous?" Anthy asked.

"Just watch." Mikage told her. Anthy watched as Utena crouched down.

"Tenjou Family Secret Dueling Technique." She announced and leaped into the air. "Cunning Tiger!" With that she fled into the forest. Miki stood there stunned for a few moments.

"Hey, get back her!" Miki screamed as he chased her into the forest. Anthy blinked at what had just happened.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"That, Anthy, was the Tenjou Family Secret Dueling Technique: the Cunning Tiger. It is the secret art of luring your enemy into a trap." Mikage explained. Anthy sweat dropped.

"It looked more like running away to me." She said.

"Well it can also be called that." Mikage told her. Anthy produced a bucket and splashed him.

"Useless panda!" She screamed.

'Hey! It's more difficult then it looks!' Read a sign Mikage held up.

Utena ran threw the woods, deep in thought. 'There's got to be a way to defeat the Shatter Poke. What is it?' Miki burst from the bush.

"Tenjou Utena, duel me!" He screamed. Utena gulped.

'Damn, he found me already.' The two burst back into the clearing. "I know how to defeat you now!" Utena bluffed. Miki laughed.

"Ya right. You are as clueless as you were before!" He screamed as he went to poke again. Utena jumped out of the way and whacked him again once he was done being pelted with shards of rock. Much to her annoyance, Miki still managed to get up. He laughed like a maniac.

"I'm indestructible! Nothing can keep me down now!" He yelled. He looked at a huffing Utena. "And it looks like you've just about warn yourself out." He taunted at her. Utena growled.

'He's right. I can only manage one more round before I'm through. I need to make it count.' She thought to her self. She raised her sword. "This ain't over till it's over." She told Miki, who grinned.

"Couldn't agree more." Miki replied.

'Come on, Prince! The Tenjou name is riding on you!' Read a sigh Mikage held up.

"You can do it, Utena!" Anthy called out. Miki glanced at her shocked.

'No way, she cares more about that brute then me?' While he was lost in this thought, Utena lunged forward to deliver her last round. She put everything she had into it, knocking them both of a cliff into the river below.

Utena dragged Chu-Chu out of the river downstream. She collapsed once they were both a safe distance from the river. "Miki, you are such a stubborn fool." She commented to Chu-Chu, who was passed out from all the blows he received. Tatsuya then walked up to them.

"Ah, Groom, you survived the fall." He said. Utena glared at him.

"You, how dare you teach a fool like Miki such a dangerous technique?" She screamed at him. Tatsuya smirked as he raised his sword.

"You mean this?" He asked as he pokes Utena in the forehead. Utena screamed and fainted. Chu-Chu regained consciousness at this. "Relax, Groom, the Shatter Poke only works on rocks. Humans are completely unaffected." Chu-Chu bit his ankle when he heard this. Anthy and Mikage then came running up.

"Oh Utena! I was so worried!" Anthy screamed as she hugged the unconscious Utena into her lap. "I thought you had died! I would have died if you had died without me being able to tell you how much I love you!" Chu-Chu sulked more.

'That's great Anthy, but I don't think she can hear you right now.' Read a sign Mikage held up.

'Just you wait, Groom, you'll marry my Wakaba soon enough.

To Be Continued…

OK, so maybe that wasn't the best chapter, but review anyways. And don't forget to read my new M rated one shot (or the old one if you haven't already). They are both really funny.


	17. Evil Comes to Tokyo

Well I'm glad to know people liked that last chapter even though it wasn't as long as the rest of the chapters. Hopefully people will like this chapter too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or Ranma.

Chapter 17: Evil Comes to Tokyo

Some where in the mountains, thunder roared. Lightening cracked apart a boulder sealing off a cave. There from the cave emerged an unthinkable evil. Red eyes glowed as the evil being walked out onto the earth. No sooner had it cried in victory, lightning struck it down. It some how survived this though and made its way to Tokyo.

Back in Tokyo, Mamiya gasped as a priceless family vase shattered against the floor. Mikage got up only to have the thong on his shoe snap.

"Bad omens." Mamiya said.

"You don't suppose an evil is approaching, do you Himemiya?" Mikage asked his friend. They both burst out laughing at this thought. Mamiya suddenly stopped and glared at Mikage.

"Seriously, Tenjou?" He asked. Mikage just shrugged.

A group of students were making their daily jog around Tokyo. Thinks were going normally, until something jumped out from an ally at them. "Anthy! Akio! Dios!" It yelled as it started to grope random students. The students all screamed.

"What the hell is this thing?" One girl yelled.

"I don't know! It's moving to fast!" One boy yelled. Anthy then ran up to the group.

"What's going on here? I heard screaming!" The evil thing attached itself to Anthy's chest and she screamed. Utena then appeared with a wooden practice sword and whacked the thing unconscious. Everyone was finally able to get a good look at it, which turned out to be a girl with an awkward shade of purple hair.

"Huh, Anthy, do you know this girl?" Utena asked Anthy.

"No, I have no idea who she is." Anthy replied. The evil girl regained conscious and looked up at Utena.

"Anthy!" She cried as she leaped up towards Utena's chest. Utena screamed and whacked her again.

"Um, I'm Anthy." Anthy told the evil girl. The evil girl looked at her then groped her chest.

"Anthy!" She cried. Anthy whacked her.

"Who the hell are you?" Anthy asked.

"I know your father." She said. Anthy looked at Utena, who shrugged. Anthy sighed and lead the evil girl to the Himemiya dojo.

Mamiya and Mikage sat playing go in the living room. Mamiya then shuddered. "It feels like something evil is upon us." He said. Mikage nodded.

"Yes, it does. But what is it?" He replied. They then heard the front door open and went to see who it was.

"I'm home!" Anthy called.

"So am I!" Utena said. Mamiya and Mikage both gasped as they saw the evil girl standing next to their daughters.

"Hello, Mamiya, Mikage." The girl said. Both men screamed loudly.

"Oh no! It's our master!" Mamiya screamed.

"I thought we killed her years ago!" Mikage yelled. The evil girl laughed.

"Fools, it would take a lot more then that to kill me!" She said. Both men whimpered. Both Anthy and Utena blinked.

"What's going on here?" Anthy asked. The girl turned towards the two confused girls.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Shiori and I trained both Mamiya and Mikage here in the art of dueling many years ago." The evil girl explained.

"You did?" Utena asked. Shiori nodded.

"Yes, we had such good times too." She said.

"Flashback*

Shiori sat on the back of a cart Mamiya and Mikage were pulling. A group of villagers chased them.

"Give us back our stuff!" They screamed. Mamiya and Mikage ran frantically as Shiori laughed like a mad woman.

*End flashback*

"Flashback*

Shiori drank sake as Mamiya and Mikage did dishes at a restaurant. Both men glared at her evilly.

"You two are going to work until you've paid off her tab!" The owner screamed as Shiori ordered more sake.

*End flashback*

*Flashback*

Shiori ate a huge feast and laughed at the chained up Mamiya and Mikage who were desperately trying to reach the food.

"You two will get what's left!" She told them.

*End flashback*

"Ah, such good times we had." Shiori commented.

"Good for you maybe!" Both men yelled as they charged at her. In a blink of an eye, they were both lying on the floor. Dios and Akio then entered the living room.

"What's going on in here?" Akio asked. Dios spotted Shiori.

"Oh, we have a guest. Should I get some tea?" He asked. Shiori nodded.

"Who is she anyways?" Akio asked.

"This is Shiori and she supposedly trained our dad and Tenjou-san in the art of dueling many years ago." Anthy explained.

"Though from what we heard so far, she just tortured them the entire time." Utena added. Dios brought some tea out.

"So, Shiori-san, how did you meet our dad and Tenjou-san?" He asked.

"Well I first met Mikage hear when I was visiting his village." Shiori explained.

*Flashback*

"Ack! My underwear has been stolen!" Yelled a young woman.

"My bra has disappeared!" Screamed a young girl.

"Some weirdo took my boxers!" A young man cried. Shiori laughed evilly as she clutched a sack full of stolen under garments over her shoulder.

"What a haul!" She screamed. Suddenly a young Mikage stood in front of you.

"You evil girl! Give my people back their underwear!" He told Shiori. Shiori grinned evilly at him.

"Make me." She told him. Mikage raised his sword.

"Alright then, I will!" He screamed and charged. In the blink of an eye, he was knocked to the ground.

"Had enough, boy?" Shiori asked him.

"You beat me. You must be a powerful duelist! Train me in the art of dueling!" Mikage begged her.

*End flashback*

"And that's how Mikage here became my apprentice. We met Mamiya soon after."

"Flashback*

Shiori and Mikage had just fled a village after causing trouble. Shiori came up with an evil idea to cause more trouble.

"You know Mikage. Japanese people are beginning to bore me. I need something new and exciting. Let's go to India!" She said. Mikage groaned.

Later that day, Shiori rode on top of Mikage's back as he swam across the ocean. "Couldn't we have just bought a plane or boat ticket?" He asked as he battled against the waves.

"My way's cheaper." Shiori told him.

When they finally reached India, Shiori wasted no time raiding a nearby village. Screaming erupted throughout the village.

"Ack! Some perverted girl took my underwear!" A girl screamed.

"Now she took mine!" Another girl screamed. Mamiya leapt out with his sword drawn.

"Stop you evil deeds!" He yelled.

"Make me!" Shiori told him. Mamiya charged and was taken to the ground.

"This evil girl has beaten me in a duel. The laws of my village state I must become her apprentice." Mamiya said.

*End flashback*

"I should have stayed in India." Mamiya commented as he regained consciousness.

"So you came from India, dad?" Dios asked. Mamiya nodded. "Cool. I've always wondered why I had darker skin then most Japanese people." Everyone sweat dropped at this. Mamiya grabbed a bag.

"I'm heading back to India right now to get away from this evil!" Mamiya stated. Mikage grabbed a bag too.

"I'm going with you." He said. Shiori laughed.

"You two are going no where. I still remember your attempt to kill me." Shiori told them.

*Flashback*

"Hear master, drink up!" Mikage said as he handed Shiori more sake.

"Have all the sake you want!" Mamiya told her. Shiori chugged down her tenth bottle.

"Y-you g-guys are thee be-est!" She slurred and passed out. The two men picked her up and tossed her and dynamite into a cave and sealed it with a boulder. They heard a loud explosion and smoke poured from the cracks. Tears streamed from their eyes.

"We're finally free." Mamiya said.

"Good bye master!" Mikage said.

*End flashback*

"Now that I'm back, I need someone to carry on my art of dueling. Which one of you will it be?" She tells the two. Mikage shoved Utena in her face.

"My daughter, Utena, would be glad to be trained by you." Mikage told her. Shiori looked her up and down.

"But I can't train a girl." She said as she grabbed Utena's boob. Utena screamed. Mikage grabbed a bucket of water and splashed Utena.

"Well she turns into a boy if that makes you feel better?" Mikage explained. Shiori's hand moved southward and cupped her crotch. Utena screamed again and whacked Shiori on the side of her head.

"Fine, I'll train her." Shiori said.

The next morning, Utena woke up groggily. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. "Man, I can't believe the evil perverted girl is now living here with us." She muttered. Suddenly she was hit from behind with cold water as a hand reached around her and cupped her groin.

"Morning, Utena-kun!" Shiori said. Utena screamed and whacked her.

A while later, a female Utena sat at the breakfast table with a crying Shiori beside her. "You didn't have to hit me." She cried. Utena sighed.

"Then don't grope me." She said.

"I won't if you wear this as a guy!" Shiori said as she held up a skimpy Speedo. Utena eyed it with distaste.

"No way am I wearing that." She said.

"Why, those short you wear aren't much better." Anthy commented. Utena glared at her.

Later, Utena and Anthy are hanging out under a tree during lunch, when suddenly they hear a scream.

"She took our gym shorts!" Girls and boys yelled as they chased after a laughing Shiori.

"She's at it again." Utena groaned as she got up and whacked Shiori. "Can't you do something without causing trouble?" Utena asked her.

"Trouble is my middle name." Shiori told her.

"You have a middle name? What kind of Japanese person has a middle name?" Utena asked her. Shiori laughs. "Oh well, I challenge you to a duel. If I win you leave this school ground."

"Fine, but if I win, you have to wear this as a guy." Shiori said and held up the skimpy Speedo from that morning. Several fan girls squealed. Utena backed up, a look of horror on her face.

"Can't you come up with something else?" Utena asked. Shiori looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess you could wear a skimpy maid outfit for me." She suggested.

"The Speedo will be fine." Utena said in defeat. She then raised her sword. "Now let's duel!" She lunged towards Shiori, who laughed.

"Your to young and inexperienced to defeat me!" She cried. Utena soon found herself on the ground.

"How did she do that?" Utena asked. Shiori laughed crazily.

"You'll be in a Speedo in no time!" She yelled. Fan girls squealed loudly.

"Utena-sama in a Speedo!" They yelled.

"That will be hotter then her in those shorts." One said. They all squealed again. Utena pulled herself on the ground.

"I'll die before I wear a Speedo!" She told Shiori and the fan girls. The fan girls groaned while Shiori laughed.

"Mark my words, you will wear a Speedo!" She yelled and surrounded herself with an evil aura, that made her seem huge and unbeatable in Utena's eyes.

'No, I'll lose. There's no way I can win now.' Utena thought. The rest of the students gasped at the evil aura.

"What a tremendous evil aura." Anthy commented. "But I know Utena will win. She has too. Although the thought of seeing her in a Speedo is tempting." Just then the evil aura disappeared and Utena was left standing their with Shiori no where in sight.

"She's no ordinary evil perverted girl." Utena said. She walked over to the girls locker room where Shiori was hopping around groping every girl in sigh.

"Ack! What the hell is she?" One girl screamed. Anthy walked in beside Utena.

"She's an extraordinary evil perverted girl." Utena commented.

To Be Continued…

Well there's another chapter. Remember to review!


	18. The Instant Spring

Glad you people liked the last chapter. Nice to know you have perverted minds. Well here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Do I still need to say this? I don't own Utena or Ranma.

Chapter 18: The Instant Spring

It was gym time at Ohtori Academy. Utena was doing a pole vault, and nailed it. The whole class cheered loudly. Utena just blushed and laughed nervously at the attention. Suddenly, there was a loud crash as the gym wall was smashed down.

"Hi, Utena-sama!" Wakaba cried as she entered through the debris.

"Wakaba, what are you doing here?" Utena asked as Wakaba approached. She held a small metal tub and a dog.

"Wakaba bring Utena-sama present." Wakaba explained as she set the tub down and filled it with water. She took a packet out of her pocket and dumped the powdered content into the water. "Now watch." With that, Wakaba tossed the dog into the tub and it changed into a young girl. Utena gasped as did the rest of the class.

"What is this?" Utena asked in amazement. Wakaba smiled brightly.

"This instant Spring of Drowned Girl. All who enter water with this, turn into girl." Wakaba explained. Utena grinned like crazy at this statement.

'With this, I won't change into a guy anymore!' She thought and was suddenly splashed from behind. She turned around to face her fan girls.

"But Utena-sama, we like you better like this!" One of them cried.

"Yes, we do!" The rest cried. Utena's eyebrow twitched.

"Gee, thanks." She said with a sarcastic voice. Anthy then stepped forward to stare down Wakaba.

"So, Wakaba, have you already used this to cure yourself?" Anthy asked.

"No, Wakaba haven't." Wakaba replied.

"Interesting." Anthy said, "Doesn't your law state that if Utena is a girl, you'll have to kill her?" Utena laughed as she pushed Anthy aside.

"What's your problem, Anthy? Can't Wakaba just be nice for once?" Utena asked her fiancée.

"Ya, Wakaba be nice." Wakaba added. Utena turned and grinned.

"So, Wakaba, how about giving me that instant spring then?" Utena requested. Wakaba smiled at her.

"Wakaba give Utena-sama instant spring after Utena-sama date Wakaba." Wakaba told her. Utena sweat dropped.

"Date?" She asked in surprise. Wakaba nodded. "Sure thing. I'll date you tomorrow." Utena told her.

Back at the dojo, Mikage and Mamiya were hatching an evil plan to make Utena and Anthy fall in love. Mamiya had gone out front and took the sign down. The two laughed evilly.

"When they come home and we tell them a dojo destroyer beat us, the two will join to beat the creep." Mamiya said. Mikage nodded.

"And when they do, they'll be sure to fall in helpless love with each other." Mikage said. Mamiya grinned.

"And with your daughter's curse, we'll have grandchildren in no time!" He said in joy.

"Yes! It's all perfect!" Mikage said. The two laughed like maniacs and never noticed the evil presence sneak up behind them until it was too later.

Utena and Anthy walked home in silence. Anthy refused to even look at Utena. She didn't like that fact that Utena had agreed to data Wakaba the next day. Utena was silent beside her. She stared at the side of Anthy's face. She had no idea what she was so mad about. It was just one lousy data after all. When the two got home, they gasped when they noticed the dojo sign was gone.

"What happened here?" Anthy asked as she ran inside. Utena followed her. When they got in, they found their dads on the floor crying. Mamiya looked up when he heard the door open.

"Thank goodness you two are home! A dojo destroy beat us today. He said he'd be back tomorrow! You two have to team up tomorrow to beat him!" Mamiya explained. Anthy and Utena both gasped loudly when they heard this. Dios and Akio entered the dojo at the commotion.

"That's horrible." Anthy said. Utena nodded.

"Yes, and unfortunately I can't be here tomorrow since I have a dad with Wakaba." She explained. Mamiya's and Mikage's jaws hit the floor.

"WHAT?!?!?!" They both cried out in shock.

"But you can't date Wakaba, you're engaged to Anthy!" Mikage told his daughter. Utena shrugged.

"She has an instant Spring of Drowned Girl mix. She'll only give it to me if I date her. With it, I can be cured and never turn into a guy again." She explained to her dad.

"WHAT?!?! No, you can't! I'll never have grandchildren if you do?" Mamiya cried and burst into tears.

"Gees, dad, you act like me and Dios don't exist." Akio said coldly. He turned to face Utena. "Utena-kun, please think this through better. Besides never having babies with Anthy, just think of how boring your honeymoon will be without your curse." Everyone sweat dropped at his comment.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I'm dating Wakaba tomorrow and getting that instant spring." With that, Utena left the dojo. Mamiya and Mikage were in tears again.

"We'll never have grandchildren!" Mamiya cried.

The next day, Utena was in her room getting ready for her date with Wakaba. 'After today, I'll finally be normal again!' She though as she put her jacket on. Anthy watched her from the door. Her eyes burned with jealousy.

"So you're sure you absolutely want to date Wakaba today?" She asked coldly. Utena nodded.

"Anything to be normal again." She turned to face Anthy. "You can handle the dojo destroyer all by yourself right?" Anger flared in Anthy's eyes as she raised up her practice sword.

"With this here sword, I'll beet that dojo destroyer!" She cried and smashed it into the wall, snapping it. She sweat dropped. "Well, I guess I'll have to use a different sword." Utena laughed at her.

"Your brute strength is all this dojo needs to win." She said. Anthy glared at her and raised what was left of her sword.

"That's just your opinion!" She cried and sent Utena flying out the window. "I'll beat that dojo destroyer for sure, without Utena's help." With that she headed down to the dojo.

Wakaba was sitting in the park. Her bicycle lay beside her on the ground. She was waiting for Utena to arrive for her date. She smiled at her evil plan. 'Utena-sama going to date Wakaba to get instant spring that only work once. Is perfect plan.' She thought. She then noticed Utena heading towards her with flowers in her arms.

"Wakaba, I'm here for our data!" She cried as she approached. Wakaba jumped up and glomped Utena hard.

"Utena-sama come! Utena-sama do love Wakaba!" Wakaba exclaimed. Utena sweat dropped at Wakaba's choice of words, but smiled and nodded anyways.

"Yes, now why don't we get this date over with so I can have the instant spring?" Utena said. Wakaba smiled as she picked her bicycle off the ground.

"Utena-sama take Wakaba on bicycle ride." She said. Utena home on the bike and Wakaba took a seat on the back. Utena started to pedal and took them all around the park. The two laughed happily as random people looked at them strangely.

"We're having fun now, aren't we Wakaba?" Utena asked while smiling.

"Yes, Wakaba have fun with Utena-sama." Wakaba replied.

"So, how about giving me that instant spring now?" Utena asked. Wakaba pulled out a packet.

"Utena-sama mean this?" She asked. Utena smiled.

"Yes, that's the one." She snatched the packet and ran off.

"Hey! No fair!" Wakaba cried. Utena's smile vanished with flowers popped out of the packet. "Wakaba use real one for self." Wakaba said as she walked off. Utena chased after her.

"Wait!" She cried.

Back at the dojo, Anthy bravely stood across from her challenger who stood across from her, bearing the signs of many dojos. She growled as she raised her sword.

"Dojo destroyer, you've chose the wrong dojo to mess with. I'm taking back our sign!" She cried and lunged at him with her sword in front of her. The dojo destroyer raised up a random sign and blocked her blow at its expense. Anthy growled at him loudly. "Coward!" Mamiya cried from the sidelines.

"My poor little girl has to fight this guy all alone while her fiancé dates some other girl." He cried. "Curse you, Utena!"

Utena sneezed from her spot on the bike. Wakaba glomped her from behind.

"Is Utena-sama catching cold?" She asked. Utena shook her head. The stopped at a cherry tree and sat down.

"Some on must be talking about me." Utena said. Wakaba snuggled up to Utena's chest. "So, Wakaba, can I have the instant spring now. I need to get home to Anthy." Wakaba growled at her.

"Utena-sama care more about Anthy then Wakaba?" She asked in annoyance. Utena panicked.

"No! I just need to make sure she's doing OK against the dojo destroyer she's dueling today." Utena explained. Wakaba pulled out a packet and held it up. Utena's eyes lit up and as she when to grab it, Wakaba stuffed it down the front of her shirt.

"Utena-sama kiss Wakaba first. Then data over!" Wakaba said and puckered her lips. Utena blushed furiously.

"S-s-sure t-thing, W-wakaba. J-j-just o-one k-k-k-kiss." Utena stuttered out. Sweat poured down Utena's face as she leaned in. 'Damn, I don't want to kiss her. I only want to kiss Anthy. Wait, she has her eyes closed. I know it is kinda perverted, but I can snatch the instant spring from her shirt and leave. Ya, that's it.' With that thought, she snatched the powder from her shirt and ran off.

"Hey, Utena-sama no kiss Wakaba and violate her! Though Wakaba like it!" Wakaba yelled as she chased after Utena.

Anthy was still dueling with the dojo destroyer. He had used every dirty trick he could to get the advantage. Anthy was furious. 'Where the hell is Utena? She should be here helping me!' She charged at the dojo destroyer, only to be trapped in a cage of signs. She was going to just smash her way out, until she noticed she couldn't without smashing her own sign.

"Oh no! How is Anthy going to win this one?" Mamiya yelled from the said. Akio sighed from beside him.

"Dad, could you not get so excited?" He asked.

Utena ran into the dojo yard. Mikage ran out to great her. "Utena you're back. Anthy is in trouble!" He yelled. Utena's eyes narrowed.

"I got the instant spring. Let me use it first." She dumped the powder into a bucket of water and dumped it on herself. She gasped when she still turned into a guy. "Damn, another one of Wakaba's fakes. Oh well, I better go save Anthy first." With that she ran in the dojo.

The dojo destroyer had Anthy in a tight bind. Anthy struggled to get out. The dojo destroyer laughed as he raised a sign to deliver the finishing blow. Anthy snapped her eyes shot in anticipation. Just then the door burst open and Utena bursts in.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" She screamed and she charged at the dojo destroyer with a sword. She knocks down the signs he held and whacks him in the head. She turned to Anthy and freed her. "You alright, Anthy?" Anthy nodded.

"This guy is strong. Can you take him?" Anthy asked her. Utena nodded.

"Leave it to me. I'll make him sorry he beat you up." Utena told her. Anthy glared at her.

"He did not beat me up!" She screamed. Utena chuckled at this.

"Then why were you losing?" She asked. Before Anthy could respond, Wakaba burst in and put instant spring packets all over the dojo destroyer.

"Utena-sama get instant spring after beat this guy." Wakaba said. Utena grinned.

"This will be easy!" She raised her sword and struck the dojo destroyer. All the packets instantly exploded in a cloud of dust and the dojo destroyer fainted. Utena gasped. "No, they're all gone. I'll never be normal now!"

"I'm sorry, Utena. This is all my fault!" Anthy cried. Utena turned to face her.

"No, Anthy, this isn't your fault." Utena told her. Anthy started to cry.

"Yes it is. If I had beat him by myself, this never would have happened." Anthy said through tears. "Please, let me make this up to you." Utena grinned at this.

"You can make it up to me by wearing a bunny outfit. A sexy one. Even an uncute girl like you can be sexy wearing that." Utena told her. Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"Yes, Utena, anything you want!" Anthy replied. Everyone face faulted at this.

"You mean she didn't call her a pervert and pummel her?" Akio muttered. The dojo destroyer got up and handed Utena a packet. Utena gulped audibly. Anthy glared at her.

"Hey, there's still one left, you pervert!" She screamed and whacked Utena through the roof.

Later that night, Utena sat in the pond, still female after using the instant spring. "I'm normal again. Finally normal!" She cried. She continued to sit in the pond.

"Shouldn't you get out before you catch a cold?" Anthy asked. Mamiya cried beside her.

"Just let her! She cost me my grandchildren!" He cried. Anthy sighed.

"You still have Akio and Dios." She said. Just then it started to rain and Utena turned into a guy. She gasped and started crying.

"I'll never be normal!" She cried. Mamiya's eyes lit up.

"I can still have grandchildren!" He cried.

TBC…

Well there's another chapter for my fans. Please leave a review.


	19. Juri's Revenge

At last we've reached the chapter where a character you've probably all been wondering when they would show up, shows up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena or Ranma.

Chapter 19: Juri's Revenge

Mikage stood in a vacant lot on a dark and stormy night. He had gotten the most unusual invitation written on okonomiyaki telling him to meet someone here. He waited patiently for his host to show up. Sweat ran down his face. 'Something seems odd here. Who would write me an invitation on okonomiyaki telling me to meet them here? Unless, no it couldn't be that person.' A crack of lightning lit the area and Mikage was able to see the outline of the person he was waiting for.

"Tenjou Mikage, feel the wrath of the child you left behind all those years!" The person yelled and advanced with a huge sword. Mikage yelled out in panic.

"No! You know I could barely feed Utena all those years ago! Please have mercy!" He yelled. But it was too late. Lightning struck down as Mikage was sent flying and landed unconscious. Anthy gasped from an ally way. She had seen and heard the whole thing.

'Tenjou-san had an illegitimate child?' She thought. She ran back home in shock.

Utena was stretching in the dojo when Anthy bursts in. She was breathing pretty heavily from her run home.

"Hey Anthy." Utena greeted. She looked Anthy up and down. "What happened to you? You don't look for well?" Anthy looked up to her, shock still all over her face.

"Utena, you won't believe what I just found out." She told her fiancé. Curiosity spread over Utena's face.

"What did you find out?" She asked. Anthy burst into her tale, telling Utena everything she saw and heard. Utena's eyes went wide.

"So you're saying I may have a sibling?" She asked. Anthy nodded. "Well, that's just lovely." Utena got up and headed into the living room where Mikage was sitting. She stormed up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Why didn't you ever tell me I had a sibling?" She yelled at him. Mikage looked both frightened and confused.

"Huh, what? You don't have a sibling!" He stuttered out. Utena clutched his collar harder, bringing her face in close to his.

"Then what was Anthy talking about when she said you met with your illegitimate child just a while ago?" She asked in a hissing voice. Mikage gulped.

"Oh, that person. That person isn't my child." He said. Utena glared daggers at him.

"Then who was that person?" She hissed at him. Sweat poured down Mikage's face.

"Oh, well, Utena, the truth is that person is your…" He grabbed a bucket of water that was sitting near by and dumped it on himself, turning him into a panda. Utena growled and whacked him hard.

"You're hiding something from me old man. I just know it!" She screamed. Mikage sat there looking stupid.

'I'm not hiding anything. I'm just a cute little panda.' Read the sign he held up. Utena punched him into the yard.

"I'm going to find out who that person was, even if it kills me!" Utena screamed. Just then Shiori hopped in with a huge sack of stolen undergarments.

"Oh, what a haul this is!" She screamed as she ran to her room. Utena was too mad at her dad to really care.

The next day at school, Utena was still mad at her dad. 'Who was that person dad met the other day? What is this person's relation to me?' She wondered. The teacher then walked in and cleared his throat.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today." He said. The class turned to the door where a person wearing the boys' uniform walked in. They had long curly orange hair that was tied back into a ponytail. A large sword was strapped to this person's back. The person turned to the class and pulled out a portable grill and started to make okonomiyaki.

"I'm Arisugawa Juri." The person introduced themselves as they flung okonomiyaki to the class. The class caught the okonomiyaki in aw.

"Wow, this guy is good." One boy said. Another took a bite of his.

"Man, this is better then my mom's!" He yelled out. Utena caught one and her eyes widened.

"Wait, this all seems familiar." She said. She looked up to Juri and snapped her fingers.

"I remember now. You're Jurchan, my childhood friend! How's it going old buddy?" Utena waved her arms around in excitement. Juri just glared at her.

"Tenjou Utena, we meet again after what happened." Juri said. She then noticed something. "Wait, you're a girl?" Utena nodded.

"Yes, I am." Utena said. The whole class was muttering. Anthy stepped up beside Utena.

"Utena, you know Juri already?" Utena nodded.

*Flashback 9 years ago*

"Jurchan!" Utena screamed out as she ran towards her friends okonomiyaki cart. "I've come for my free okonomiyaki of the day!" Juri turned to her and raised a sword. Mr. Arisugawa laughed.

"Don't let Utena beet you today." He said, "We wouldn't want to go out of business." Juri nodded, but Utena took her opportunity at strike and got her free okonomiyaki of the day.

"I'll beat you some day, Utechan." Juri muttered.

*End flashback*

Utena sighed at the fond memories. "We had such good times back then. Everyday I would get a free okonomiyaki." She said. Juri growled. "It was all so much fun, until the day I had to leave Jurchan with my dad."

*Flashback 9 years ago*

Utena sat on top of an okonomiyaki cart eating okonomiyaki as her dad pulled it off. Juri was chasing after them. "Bye bye, Jurchan! I'll miss you!" Utena screamed as she ate some okonomiyaki. Juri's fists shook in the chase.

"Get back here! Hey!" Juri yelled at them.

*End flashback*

"What a sad day that was." Utena said. Juri growled again. Utena then looked confused. "By the way, why did we leave with your okonomiyaki cart?" Anthy glared at her.

"You stole his cart?" She muttered. "As if stealing okonomiyaki everyday wasn't bad enough." Utena glared at her.

"Hey! I stole nothing!" She defended herself. She then caught an okonomiyaki that Juri had thrown at her. A message was written on it in sauce. It read: 'Meet me today after school for a duel behind the gym. Arisugawa Juri.'

"Prepare to be punished, Tenjou Utena. You will pay for all the pain you caused me." Juri yelled and left the class room. Utena blinked.

"What is his problem?" She wondered.

After school, Utena head behind the gym for her duel with Juri. She gasped when she noticed Juri had set up a giant ring in the yard. Students muttered as they all took seats around the ring. Utena hopped into the ring and gasped. A hot grill surrounded the mat. She hopped over the grill onto the mat facing Juri.

"You know we don't have to do this." She told her childhood friend. Juri growled at her as she raised the giant sword.

"Shut up!" Juri yelled. "Because of you, my life is ruined! You will pay dearly for that!" Juri whipped out some ingredients and smacked it on the grill. With a push, Utena ended up stuck in the batter.

"Ack! Can't we have a nice fair duel?" She asked. Juri pulled something out of a pocket and sprayed a powder at Utena, making her cough and sneeze. Juri took this opportunity to leap up into the air and bring a blow down on Utena.

"I will win this!" Juri yelled. Utena managed to grab a hold and pulled Juri into the air with her. Juri elbowed Utena and knocked her to the bare grill bellow. Utena screamed as she leaped up in pain. A student buy the ring took and egg out and cracked it on the grill. The egg fried instantly. Everyone applauded. Anthy gazed at Utena with worry. Who was this Arisugawa Juri?

"Wow, that thing's hot." Utena commented once she recovered. Juri laughed evilly. Utena sighed. "This ring is too dangerous, in fact. Let's relocate." Utena grabbed Juri and hopped off. The whole crowd groaned. Mikage then ran up beside Anthy.

"Oh no, Utena is fighting that person. She doesn't even know who Juri is!" He yelled. Anthy turned to him.

"And who is Juri?" She asked. Mikage instantly turned himself into a panda. Everyone glared daggers at him.

Juri struggled with Utena in the air. "Let go of me!" Juri screamed. Juri kicked at Utena's midsection, causing her to let go. Utena recover and sliced down at Juri with her sword. Juri's uniform top was sliced open causing Juri to panic. The two landed in the gym storage room. Utena turned to Juri.

"Let's end this!" She screamed, but then noticed something odd." She stared at Juri's revealed chest. "Um, Jurchan, are those boobs on your chest?" Juri whacked her over the head.

"Of course they are!" Juri screamed back. Utena blinked and produced a kettle of hot water to pour on Juri. She blinked when the boobs remained. She then tried cold water, but still nothing.

"What then hell are you doing?" Juri screamed at her. Utena was very confused.

"But I thought you were a boy." She muttered. Just then everyone bursts in with Mikage. Mikage walked up between his daughter and Juri.

"Utena, let me introduce you to someone." He said and pointed to Juri. "This is Arisugawa Juri, your fiancée." Utena bonked him on the head and Anthy glared.

"But I thought I was her fiancée." Anthy muttered. Mikage laughed nervously.

"Maybe I should explain how this happened." He said. Utena nodded.

"Yes, you should." She said. Mikage sighed as he began his tale.

*Flashback 9 Years Ago*

Mikage sat beside Mr. Arisugawa. "So, Tenjou-san, how about it? Your Utena getting engaged to my daughter." Mr. Arisugawa said with a laugh. Mikage sighed.

"I'm sorry, but Utena is already engaged." He said.

"That's too bad. I was even ready to throw in my okonomiyaki cart as a dowry." Mr. Arisugawa said. Mikage's eyes lit up. He always wanted his own okonomiyaki cart.

"But can't engagements be broken." He said and shook Mr. Arisugawa's hand.

*End Flashback*

Utena whacked him over the head hard. "You are such a pig!" She screamed. All the student's were glaring daggers at him. Sweat poured down Mikage's face.

"But how could I turn down owning my very own okonomiyaki cart?" He asked. Juri growled.

"After my cart was stolen by this guy, my identity as a woman was gone! What man would want me now? In my sorrow I trained night and day by the ranging ocean making okonomiyaki, waiting for the day I could get my revenge!" She yelled. With that, all the female students started pummeling Mikage.

"You pig!" They all screamed. Utena sighed as she led Juri outside.

"Listen, Jurchan, I'm sorry about what my dad did to you. I honestly had no idea about all this. But if it will make you feel better, you may beat me up." She said and handed Juri her giant sword. Juri took it with anger on her face. She growled and raised it. Utena sighed with a smiled. Juri blinked, no longer wanting to kill Utena. Instead she pulled out a camera and took her picture.

"This is going right into my new locket." She said. Utena blinked in surprise. Juri smiled at her. "I won't give up my claims as your fiancée, Utechan. See ya!" With that she left. Utena stood there in shock. Anthy ran out of the gym storage room.

"What happened to Juri?" She asked.

"Jurchan took my picture and said she still considered herself to be my fiancée." Utena explained. Anthy growled.

'Just who does she think she is? Utena is mine!' Anthy thought. Utena laughed at her.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're jealous." Anthy just blushed.

To Be Continued…

Well there's another chapter and another character. Please review!


	20. Juri's Plan: Operation MikiAnthy

Well here, we are. The 20th chapter. Wow, this is long and it's not stopping here. Also I've been thinking lately of writing a post series Utena fic. One that just continues on from where the series let off with a new adventure. No, its not an Anthy finds Utena fic I'm planning. There are enough of those already. Well she will find Utena, but that is not the point of the story I'm planning.

Disclaimer: After 20 chapters do I still need to say this? I do not own Utena or Ranma.

Chapter 20: Juri's Plan: Operation Miki/Anthy

Miki had arrived back in Tokyo after long treacherous weeks of wondering around Japan lost. During his travel he had collected many souvenirs to give to the one girl he loved the most. "Oh Himemiya, what will it take for me to say those three simple words: 'I love you!'?" As he said this he bowed down in front of a tanuki. Many people stared.

"What is that boy doing?" One woman asked.

"I don't know. Best we just ignore him I think." Another woman muttered.

"Oh, Himemiya, when will I see you again?" Miki asked out loud. Suddenly, he heard a school bell ring behind him. He turned around to find that he was standing in front of Ohtori Academy and students were going home for the day. "Well this is convenient." He muttered. He then spotted Utena walking out beside Anthy and his blood boiled. How dare she walk beside his love? He raised his sword and jumped into the air in anger.

"Tenjou Utena, prepare to die!" He screamed. Utena looked up at him.

"Hey Miki, you're back." She said. She raised a sword to duel him, but a shadow leaped out and knocked Miki to the ground. It turned out to be Juri.

"Who are you and what are you trying to do to my fiancé?" She asked Miki. Miki sat their stunned.

"Utena's cheating on Anthy with a boy? I never knew she would do that." He muttered.

"Miki, Juri's a girl!" Utena yelled at him. Miki stared closely at Juri. After a quick examination, he began to attack.

"Stupid Utena trying to trick me! I know a boy when I see one!" He yelled as he attacked. Juri dodged his strikes. Utena just sighed remembering how Miki had thought she was a boy back when they were in middle school before she got her curse. Miki sliced down and managed to slice Juri's shirt open. "I got you now!" Utena ran up behind Juri and ripped her shirt open. Miki froze.

"She, Juri is a girl." Utena said. Miki's face turned ran and blood shot from his nose. He fell to the ground unconscious. Juri turned around and whacked Utena.

"What the big idea showing your fiancée's chest to another man?" She screamed. Anthy walked up behind them.

"And who is Utena's fiancée?" She asked. Utena stepped in before a war could start.

"We need to take Miki to a hospital. He's lost a lot of blood." She said and slung Miki over her shoulder.

When Miki woke up, he was lying on a hospital bed with Utena and Anthy standing beside him. He looked around puzzled. What had happened again?

"Oh Miki, you're finally awake." Utena said. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." Miki said. "What happened again?"

"You saw Juri's chest and passed out from a nose bleed." Utena explained. Miki blushed hard. So that's what happened. Anthy took Miki's hand in her own.

"Anyways, I'm glad you're alright, Miki." She said. Miki's face went even redder if that was possible.

"Thank you, Himemiya." He muttered. Juri watched all this from the side of the room.

'So Miki here is in love with Anthy, huh? This may work out in my favor.' She thought.

Later that day, Juri invited Miki over to her new okonomiyaki restaurant. Miki sat at the counter while she made his food. Miki sighed as he watched her. Juri smiled down at him.

"So, you love Himemiya Anthy, don't you?" She asked. Miki blushed.

"Huh, what, you could tell?" He stuttered. A large sweat drop rolled down Juri's head.

"It's pretty obvious with the way you act around her actually." She said causing his blush to deepen.

"So what if I do love Himemiya?" Miki asked her. Juri giggled.

"I think it's great." She told him. "You can take Anthy-chan, leaving me with Utechan all to myself!" She giggled at her fantasies.

"So you approve of me loving Himemiya?" Miki asked as he bolted up from his chair. Juri nodded.

"I'll even help you catch her. Just leave everything to me." She said. Miki nodded.

"You're the best!" He said as he grabbed her hands. Juri smiled and nodded. She then poured some batter on the grill and began to make a special okonomiyaki for Anthy.

Dios was making dinner when the doorbell rang. He set it all down and went to answer the door, finding Juri there.

"Oh, you're Utena-kun's friend, aren't you?" He said. Juri nodded.

"Well actually, I'm her fiancée." She said. Dios gasped.

"She has another fiancée? She really needs to stop getting fiancées." He said. Juri laughed.

"Yes she does." She said and held out an okonomiyaki delivery box. "Could you give Anthy-chan this okonomiyaki a made for her?" Dios took the box with a smile.

"Yup, I'll do that." He said. With that Juri left. Dios headed back in the house and found Anthy in the dojo.

"Anthy, this came for you." He told her as he handed her the box. Anthy took it and lifted the okonomiyaki from the box. Just then Shiori popped up and took a bite out of it. "HEY!" Anthy yelled and booted Shiori from the dojo. She then read what was left of her okonomiyaki letter. 'Meet me at Jurchan's.' It read. 'So that bitch is challenging me. Well I'll be ready.'

Utena sat on a bench beside Juri. Juri had just finished explaining how she had give Anthy a love okonomiyaki from Miki. Utena laughed when she was done.

"Yeah, like Anthy is going to get all excited by this and pick out a cute dress and actually go on this date. If she did, I would put on a dress and run around." Utena joked. Juri blinked.

"Are you saying my plan will fail?" She asked. Utena nodded.

"Yup." With that she headed home.

When Utena got home, she entered the dojo to find Anthy training. Utena laughed to herself. As expected, Anthy was not preparing for a date. She walked up behind Anthy.

"So did you get Jurchan's okonomiyaki?" She asked. Anthy nodded. "Well I guess you're not going." Anthy glared at her.

"Are you kidding? This is what I live for." She told her fiancé. Utena gasped.

"No way." She muttered. "She's actually going out with Miki? What should I do?' Utena ran from the dojo. 'I know! I'll make it so she'll have no interest in Miki.' With that she headed into the bathroom.

Anthy walked down the street in a dueling vest towards Jurchan's. She was ready for the duel of her life. She entered the restaurant with a look of determination on her face.

"Juri, I'm here!" She announced. She blinked as she saw Juri in her okonomiyaki uniform looking very unprepared for a duel.

"Oh Anthy, you're here for your date!" She cried. Anthy blinked some more.

"Date?" She asked. She heard the door open behind her and turned around to find Miki holding wilted roses.

"I made it." He gasped. Anthy sighed as she led Miki to the counter to sit down.

"Are you alright, Miki?" She asked. 'So this whole thing is a date set up by Juri. She must be trying to make me ditch Utena so she can take her. Even worse, she's dragging poor innocent Miki into her scheme. Well I'm not falling for it.' Juri spread some batter onto the grill.

"Now let's get this date started, shall we?" She said with a grin. 'Perfect, everything is going as planned. Soon Utechan will be mine and mine alone.' Just then the door burst open.

"Miki, just what are you doing?" Yelled a male voice. They all turned around to see male Utena wearing a blue wig, glasses, a pink men's button up shirt, and blue short shorts. Only Anthy recognized her and her eyes narrowed.

'Just what is she doing now?' She wondered.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed for a private party." Juri said. Utena ignored her as she walked forwards towards Miki. 'Just who is this guy? He's ruining my plan!' Juri thought. Miki stared blankly at Utena.

"Um, who are you?" He asked her. Utena mocked being shocked.

"Oh, Miki how could you forget?" She gasped out.

"Forget what?" Miki asked confused. Utena picked up a microphone for a dramatic effect.

"How could you forget me, your boyfriend?" She yelled into the microphone. Miki gasped, Juri's eyes went wide, and Anthy sweat dropped.

"I have a boyfriend? I never knew I had a boyfriend!" Miki gasped out.

'Why didn't Miki tell me he was gay? This ruins everything!' Juri thought.

'Utena must really be jealous to do this.' Anthy thought. Utena walked behind Miki and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes Miki, I am your boyfriend. You love me with all your heart." She told him with a grin. 'I can't believe he's falling for this crap.'

"But why don't I remember having a boyfriend?" Miki asked. Utena grinned.

"You must have lost your memory when you were lost one day." Utena told him. Miki gasped.

"Yes, that explains everything." He turned to face Utena and grasped her hands. "Can you ever forgive me, my love?"

"Only if you stop seeing that girl!" Utena told him.

"Yes, anything for you!" Miki exclaimed. A large sweat drop made its way down Anthy's head as she picked up a kettle. Utena started to panic. Utena shook her head and silently plead with Anthy. Anthy raised the kettle and Utena ran out the door. Anthy threw the kettle after her and it her changing her back. Anthy then grabbed Miki's hand.

"Come on Miki, we're going to the lake!" She said as she dragged him out the restaurant. Utena had changed back into her normal clothes as they passed. Juri grabbed her arm.

"Come on, Utechan, we'll double date." Juri suggested. Utena nodded with plans of ruining Miki's date.

Miki rowed a boat along the lake, staring at Anthy who sat across from him. 'I wish time would freeze like this. Everything is so perfect right now. I could die a happy man.' Utena chased them in another boat.

"Utechan, slow down!" Juri complained. Utena did not slow down.

"I'm not taking my eyes of Miki!" She said. Miki growled as he raised his paddle and slapped Utena out of her boat into the water.

"Utechan!" Juri yelled as she leaned over the boat looking for Utena. Miki huffed.

"Well that takes care of that lying cheating fool." He said. Just then a hand reached out of the water and Utena, dressed as 'Miki's boyfriend' climbed into the boat.

"Who's a lying cheating fool?" She asked. Miki gasped.

"It's you." He gasped. Utena giggled and leaned in close to Miki.

"You better be careful, Chu-Chu, you wouldn't want to fall in." She whispered. Miki gasped.

"You know about that?" He asked. Utena nodded with a grin.

"Of course I know. I'm your boyfriend." She told him. 'I can't believe he's still falling for this.'

'He knows, yet he still loves me.' Miki thought and glomped Utena. "I love you!" He screamed. Utena gasped for air. Juri growled and swung her paddle, taking off Utena's wig. She gasped loudly.

"I think you should run, Utena." Anthy said.

"Who's Utena?" Utena asked in a panic voice. Miki broke his hug and glared at Utena.

"UTENA!!!!!!!!" He screamed as he pounced at her. Utena motioned towards the water. Miki gasped, but used Utena to keep him dry as he leaped to shore.

"Utena?" Juri gasped. Anthy rowed to shore trying to hunt down Miki.

"Miki!" She cried as she ran to shore, but only found Chu-Chu by a sprinkler.

Utena sat across from Anthy in her tank top as Juri changed her back and forth. "This is amazing. We can have children with this." She said.

"Utena, I want you to be nice to Miki next time you see him. You own it to him." Anthy told her.

"Yes." Utena said as she changed female.

To Be Continued…

Well there's chapter 20. Let me know what you thought of it and my idea of a post series fic in a review.


End file.
